Un enemigo, un corazon
by grilpower456
Summary: Rilian un joven principe rebelde, Lucy una reina de antaño en un mundo sin vida por la guerra encontrados por un solo sentimiento cambiando mas de una vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería seguir escribiendo historias de Lucy y Rilian ya que me parece una buena pareja, en este nuevo fic espero y les guste porque no sé cuando lo podre terminar ya que tengo algo de trabajo en la escuela pero hare lo posible por actualizar este fic y terminar el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**COMENZANDO LA HISTORIA **

_**(Narnia)**_

Habían pasado casi veinte años desde que los reyes Lucy y Edmund visitaron Narnia por última vez, el Rey Caspian estaba casado con una estrella llamada Liliandil, tenía un hijo muy parecido a él pero con los ojos de su madre, la relación entre padre e hijo de unos cuantos años para este momento era muy difícil porque Rilian como se llamaba el príncipe, no le gustaba que su padre hiciera sentir mal a su madre con recuerdo que según él nunca regresaría.

Hoy estaban desayunando en el gran comedor la familia real, era un ambiente tenso porque la noche anterior Caspian y Liliandil habían discutido de un tema viejo que aun traía recuerdos dolorosos.

-¿Cómo dormiste padre? Porque de nuevo te vi en saliendo de la sala de tesoros, tu lugar favorito –dijo sarcásticamente el joven príncipe.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo, ahora como se llama tu nueva novia –respondió Caspian mirando a su hijo severamente.

-Eso no es relevante padre, lo que si es como sigues haciendo menos a mi madre quien te ama, hazte a la idea de que la reina jamás volverá –decía Rilian enojado.

-Rilian hijo tranquilo –decía su madre preocupada por la reacción de sus dos grandes amores su hijo y su esposo.

-¡Como quieres que me calme, madre! Ya te miraste los ojos –exclama con furia Rilian levantándose de la mesa.

-¡NO LE GRITES A TU MADRE DE ESA FORMA JOVENCITO! –ordeno enojado Caspian también levantándose de la silla.

-¿Qué no le grite? –Mirándolo fijamente –y tú qué haces cuando se pelean, una sombra no te deja ser feliz padre –los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas del coraje que sentía -¿Cuánto amor más necesitas para olvidar a la Reina Susan? –pronunciaba seriamente

-No quiero discutir contigo, de nuevo –respondió Caspian quien le temblaba la mano de todo lo que sentía.

-Ya veo que cobarde eres para no admitir que sigues obsesionado con ella –concluyo tajante Rilian mirando preocupado a su madre –sabes se me quito el hambre me voy.

Rilian salió del comedor seguido por sus guardias mientras Liliandil miraba a su esposo con resentimiento ya que su hijo cada vez que trataban estar en familia, el recuerdo de la Reina Susan se convertía en discusión.

-Contento, después de tantos años rogándote creo que no ha servido mucho –dijo fríamente Liliandil levantándose de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Caspian al verla alejarse

-A donde pueda pensar, creo que a mí también se me quito el hambre –caminado hacia la salida si antes dar un vistazo a su esposo quien se sentaba de nuevo y se tomaba con las manos desesperado la cabeza.

Caspian quedo solo en el comedor, su vida no estaba muy bien ya que su matrimonio vivía bajo la sombra de su antiguo y primer amor, su hijo era un irresponsable y mujeriego que no terminaba reclamarle cada vez que podía y además se encontraba desesperado porque los últimos días le habían estado mandado notas anónimas en las cuales le decían que pagaría con su hijo.

-Susan porque no puedo olvidarte, solo dime porque aun Te amo –decía para sí mismo mientras desde la puerta lo miraba su esposa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su esposo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

En la obscuridad aun existen enemigos poderosos que el rey de Narnia desconoce, un ser malvado lleno de magia obscura ha sido despertado por un grupo que quieren derrocar la monarquía, pero también han descubierto una grieta a un mundo desconocido que no hay regreso.

-Ya está listo –dijo desde las sobras una voz ronca

-Si su excelencia –dijo un mino tauro haciendo reverencia

-Ya saben que hacer –ordeno aquella voz

Los soldados salieron rápidamente internados en el bosque, esperando a su presa quien iba en su caballo blanco junto con sus dos guardias. El príncipe Rilian lo que más le dolía al rey pagaría por lo que hizo unos meses antes.

Rilian cabalgaba a toda velocidad por el bosque dejando a sus guardias muy atrás, solo cuando estaba enojado hacia eso, su padre lo decepcionaba cada día más, no podía soportar ver los ojos de su madre lleno de lágrimas por una sombra que siempre vivió desde el principio.

De repente sintió que alguien lo observaba desde la copa de los arboles pero para esto ya no tuvo tiempo de sacar su espada ya que en segundos alguien lo tiro del caballo con una flecha que le dio justo en un hombro, el golpe lo dejo aturdido, sintió que alguien lo levanto con tanta facilidad que no pudo moverse, lo amararon a un árbol de manos y pies.

-¿Qué quieren? Recuerden que soy hijo del rey –pronuncio Rilian

Se acerco a él un tipo alto, fornido y con un parche en ojo y le arranco la flecha del hombro haciendo que saliera sangre junto con un fuerte dolor.

-Sin duda alguna es su majestad el príncipe –pronuncio un mino tauro quien se acerco.

-¡CUANDO MI PADRE SE ENTERE USTEDES LO PAGARAN! –exclamo Rilian furioso

-Imagínese su majestad, cuando el rey se entere de que su hijo jamás volverá –enseñándole una daga –porque hoy lo acaba de perder –dijo malignamente mientras le clavaba aquella daga en el abdomen –desátenlo y envíenlo a un mundo que jamás volverá.

Rilian se debilito, dos tipos fornidos lo tomaron de los brazos y mientras lo arrastraban ferozmente que en ocasiones sentía que sus brazos se despegarían de su cuerpo. Observo que llegaron a una especie de cueva que tenía en su interior varias antorchas para guiar el camino lleno de rocas hasta topar con un gran agujero en donde se veía un gran remolino.

-Hasta aquí llego su paseo querido príncipe –dijo burlándose uno de ello

-Pe… pero… ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! –grito Rilian justo cuando lo lanzaron al centro del remolino que lo absorbió.

Rilian cayó en algo duro, se levanto, era de noche y llovía a cantaros, las heridas que tenia lo estaban debilitando mucho, de repente algo sonó para cuando volteo algo de metal lo golpeo duramente dejándolo en el piso nuevamente pero ahora sentía que su brazo no respondía y no se podía poner de pie así que hizo un esfuerzo llegando hasta una pared, se apoyo para caminar, pero su cuerpo seguía debilitándose de repente observo que una pequeña luz le llamaba y tratándola de atrapar, tropezó con unos escalones para caer totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

En la pequeña casa de los Pevensie hoy se notaba un vacio ya que una vez más el señor de la familia había salido a la guerra, Lucy Pevensie se encontraba muy animada leyendo un libro que su hermana le había traído desde América, era la tercera vez pero le gustaba mucho.

-De nuevo leyendo ese libro Lu –decía animada Susan quien traía sus deberes terminados.

-Me gusta mucho –dejando el libro al lado –veo que no ha dejado de llover es como si Londres también extrañara a nuestro padre –acercándose a la ventana para ver como caían las gotas de lluvia.

-Creo que sí, pero no te preocupes pronto regresara –decía Susan quien llegaba junto a su hermana para abrazarla y darle su apoyo.

Lucy estaba observando por la ventana que daba a la calle que por la lluvia no se veía mucho, de repente se quedo en suspenso porque algo cayó en los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

-¡Susan, algo se movió fuera de la casa! –exclamando Lucy llamando a su hermana para que pusiera atención

-No veo nada Lu, debe de ser tu imaginación, solo espero que deje de llover mañana porque Robert me invito a salir –dando un suspiro esperanzador.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamo estupefacta a lo que acababa de ver

-¿Qué paso, Lucy? No me asustes –dijo Susan a la expresión de Lucy

Lucy rápidamente llego a la puerta y la abrió para ver una gran sorpresa, Susan al ver a su hermana se puso al lado de ella y se quedo atónita a lo miraba, un joven herido en la puerta de su casa.

-¡MAMÁ! –grito Lucy desesperada llegando hasta el joven –aun vive

-No lo to… ques –decía nerviosa Susan al ver a su hermana empapada tratando de levantarlo

En ese momento llego su madre para ver lo que sucedía al ver que en la puerta de su casa estaba un joven herido, rápidamente lo reviso al ser enfermera.

-Peter, Edmund ayúdenme este joven necesita ser atendido –ordenaba su madre

-Pero mamá, es un desconocido no podemos meterlo a la casa –exclamaba Edmund

-Necesita de mi apoyo y sabes que en este momento no hay espacio en el hospital y si llego a esta casa es por algo y no lo dejare aquí –decía desesperada su madre

Peter y Edmund a regañadientes obedecieron a su madre metiendo al joven a la casa, rápidamente lo subieron a la única habitación vacía que había.

-Pónganlo en la cama –ordeno a sus hijos –Susan el botiquín esta en cerca de la alacena rápidamente traerlo y Lucy pequeña ve a cambiarte estas empapada –decía tiernamente a su hija quien estaba sorprendida con el joven herido.

Lucy obedeció a su madre pero al caminar hacia su habitación observo algo dorado en el piso, al acercarse observo que era una cadena con un dije que contenía unos símbolos extraños y en la parte de atrás decía Rilian.

Peter y Susan ayudaban a su madre a curar al joven quien estaba mal herido.

-Este joven recibió un balazo o algo parecido en el hombro –decía sorprendida con la herida

-Me parece como… -recordando antiguas cosas –pero no puede ser

-A que hija –decía su madre mientras terminaba de curar una de las heridas

-No… olvídalo –respondió Susan

-Estuvo muy cerca de la muerte, aunque este inconsciente, lo revise y tiene una costilla quebrada y el pie derecho no sé cómo pudo caminar hasta aquí, también qué extraña vestimenta parece que viene de una fiesta de disfraces –comentaba al quitarle la ropa para ponerle ropa seca –creo que la ropa de Edmund le quedara pobre chico sus padres deben de estar desesperados –decía tristemente

-Se parece a alguien que conozco o conocí –comento Peter al observarlo mejor

-Tienes razón a mí también me dio esa impresión –decía Susan negando al recuerdo de quien lo provocaba.

Después de casi tres horas terminaron de curarlo y dejarlo estable según su madre, después de eso todos se fueron a dormir.

Lucy despertó a mitad de la noche ya que quería ir a ver al nuevo visitante, abrió lentamente la puerta se paró a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba aquel joven desconocido.

-Así que te llamas Rilian, porque eres tan parecido a alguien que conocí –decía Lucy para si misma sentándose en un lado para observarlo más de cerca, su mano temblaba al acercarse a tocarle la cara.

DE repente escucho pasos que venían hacia la habitación por lo que se levanto rápidamente y observo que su hermana estaba en la puerta de la habitación mirándola extrañamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Susan extrañada a Lucy

-Nada solo… pase a ver si había despertado y podía saber cómo se llama –mintiendo –pero sigue igual de inconsciente –decía Lucy caminando hacia su habitación evitando la mirada de Susan quien estaba extrañada ante la actitud de su hermana.

De nuevo las dos volvieron a la cama tratando de descansar y pensando sobre el misterioso joven que llego a la puerta de su casa herido, lo que nadie sabía era que un príncipe de las tierras de Narnia cayó en las tierras de los reyes antiguos por obra de un ser malvado quien jamás se imagino a donde lo envió.

* * *

><p>Otro fic<p>

otra historia

espero y les guste


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería seguir escribiendo historias de Lucy y Rilian ya que me parece una buena pareja, en este nuevo fic espero y les guste porque no sé cuando lo podre terminar ya que tengo algo de trabajo en la escuela pero hare lo posible por actualizar este fic y terminar el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**NUEVO EN CASA**

_**(Narnia)**_

Caspian estaba en una reunión con algunos miembros de la corte, cuando dos guardias asustados interrumpieron, el rey los miro severamente ya que todos sabían cuales órdenes tenían.

-Espero que sea algo verdad importante–pronuncio un poco molesto Caspian

-Su majestad tenemos malas noticias –decía uno de los guardias nervioso

-¿Qué paso? Porque si no me equivoco ustedes deberían estar cuidando a mi hijo –decía Caspian mirándolos fijamente

-Eso es lo que venimos a infórmale, el príncipe fue secuestrado y no pudimos hacer nada –explico el otro guardia rápidamente.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? –exclamo aterrorizado Caspian

-Como lo escucha su majestad, el príncipe se dirigía al bosque con gran velocidad y un grupo de rebeldes lo ataco cuando no pudimos hacer nada, era demasiado tarde, lo sentimos –agachando la cabeza

Caspian no sabía cómo se sentía, salió rápidamente y se topo con su esposa a la que también le habían dado la noticia, su hijo había desaparecido y no sabían quién lo había hecho.

-Lo encontraremos te lo prometo –decía Caspian mientras abrazaba a su esposa quien no paraba de llorar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Rilian se sentía mal, ya que su cuerpo no respondía, empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y se encontró en un lugar desconocido, la ventana estaba abierta y el frio entraba, era una pequeña habitación, trato de levantarse pero su brazo se lo impidió ya que lo tenía vendado pegado a su cuerpo y su pierna también tenía algo pesado que no la podía mover.

-¡No te muevas, te lastimaras! –exclamo una joven que recién entraba a la habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? –preguntaba confundido Rilian tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.

-En mi casa, no te levantes –dijo aquella joven amablemente acomodándole las almohadas –la verdad no se qué te paso pero llegaste muy mal herido pero mi madre te rescato de la muerte –explicaba sentándose a un costado de él quedando frente a frente.

-Gracias, ¿Cuánto llevo dormido? –observando todo a su alrededor

-Casi una semana completa, mira –saco una pequeña caja –lo encontré tirado me imagino que es tuyo porque nadie en mi familia se llama Rilian –entregándosela tímidamente –por cierto mi nombre es Lucy

-Mucho gusto, te molesto preguntando ¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntaba curioso

-Es mi casa ya te dije, estamos en Londres, no eres de aquí –decía curiosa Lucy

-Ya veo… estoy muy lejos de casa, mis padres deben de estar preocupados –decía tristemente al recordar a su madre

-Si lo sabemos pero nadie ha reclamado, así que mi madre dijo que mientras te recuperas te puedes quedar en nuestra casa –comentaba entusiasmada Lucy

-Gracias de nuevo –decía sonriendo un poco nervioso –me pareces conocida, te he visto antes –preguntaba.

-No creo, pero tú también te pareces a alguien que conocí hace tiempo pero eso es imposible –vio su reloj y puso cara asustada –disculpa ya me tengo que ir, te dejo para que descanses y me alegro que ya hayas despertado, nos vemos –dijo Lucy apresurada saliendo de la habitación.

Rilian se quedo solo ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido, por lo que se le hizo fácil levantarse y caminar pero su pierna vendada no respondió como pensaba y se cayo al piso, lastimándose por lo que empezó a recordar lo que había pasado, entonces pensó que era donde lo tenían secuestrado así que hizo un doble esfuerzo y se levanto, con la pierna que se encontraba en buen estado puso a prueba sus habilidades de equilibrio y saltando llego hasta la puerta, la abrió.

Llego a un pasillo en donde se veían varias puertas, pero no le importaban así que empezó a saltar en su pierna de nuevo, pero al pasar por una de las habitaciones le llamo la atención ya que era la única que estaba abierta, la curiosidad le gano y entro a ella.

Era una habitación un poco más grande de la que él se encontraba solo que con dos camas individuales separadas por un buro, tenía un gran espejo al fondo y un tocador con cosas personales fue donde supuso que estaba en la habitación de la joven amable que lo había visitado y de su hermana ya que en una esquina estaba un ropero blanco con fotos de ellas dos, algo en ellas había que se le hacían familiares.

Haciendo un movimiento que de nuevo casi cayó al piso tumbo algunas cosas entre ellas una libreta que le llamo curiosidad porque al recogerlas, vio su nombre plasmado en ella.

-Vamos a ver que dice –pronuncio en voz alta contestándose solo –así que tu nombre completo es Lucy Pevensie

Empezó a leer aquel diario _"19 de mayo. Hoy un día triste para mi familia, de nuevo mi padre partió a la guerra, Peter dice que no nos preocupemos… me siento de nuevo bacía sin mi padre… WOW! Paso algo extraño salve a un joven que llego a nuestra puerta muy mal herido, tiene un gran parecido a Caspian _–Rilian se quedo sorprendido al leer el nombre de su padre porque ella conocía a ese nombre así que continuaba leyendo –_encontré un dije muy extraño pero ya se como se llama. Rilian, es un joven muy apuesto pero a lo mejor no sobrevive mi madre dijo que tenía poca esperanza estoy triste por eso…" "20 de mayo. Anoche no podía dormir y visite al joven… fue un día difícil en la escuela, mucho trabajo…" "21 de mayo. Mi hermana es tan terca que no quiere aceptar que aun ama a su primer amor, hoy tuve una pelea con ella por ese tema… extraño estar en Narnia, ya sé lo que dijo Aslan pero no puedo sentir nostalgia al recordar aquellas tardes de tranquilidad en los jardines de Cair Paravel cuando gobernaba aquellas maravillosas tierras…"_

Rilian al terminar aquellas líneas se dio cuenta que donde se encontraba era la casa de los antiguos reyes, fue donde su memoria recordó aquellas platicas con su padre sobre ellos y las pinturas que concordaban perfectamente con aquellas pequeñas impresiones en la habitación.

Regreso a la habitación de donde salió todavía en shock, los deseos de conocer a los antiguos reyes se habían vuelto realidad, la joven que amablemente estuvo hablando era nada más que la Reina Lucy, no podía decirles que él era el príncipe de Narnia hijo del actual rey, así que se dijo a si mismo que se los diría en un momento adecuado por algo había caído en aquel lugar después de que lo lanzaron a un gran remolino aquellos secuestradores no se dieron cuenta que lo mandaron a un lugar que lo podían ayudar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

En las profundidades de las bellas tierras se encontraba una sombra que se sentía furiosa porque su plan no salió perfectamente.

-Aslan no podrás conmigo aunque hayas enviado al joven príncipe al mundo de los reyes antiguos encontrare la forma de llegar a él –decía malvadamente golpeando la pared haciendo que se cuarteara.

* * *

><p>otro espero y les guste<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería seguir escribiendo historias de Lucy y Rilian ya que me parece una buena pareja, en este nuevo fic espero y les guste porque no sé cuando lo podre terminar ya que tengo algo de trabajo en la escuela pero hare lo posible por actualizar este fic y terminar el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

**CONOCIENDO OTRO MUNDO**

_**(Londres)**_

Los hermanos Pevensie regresaron de la escuela, Peter llego directo a su habitación porque estaba muy cansado, Edmund a la cocina algo que era normal en él, Susan llego también a su habitación a buscar unas cosas importantes, mientras Lucy sin decir nada llego directo a la habitación del nuevo inquilino.

Cuando entro se espanto al verlo sentado en una silla mirando a través de la ventana, Rilian al ver a Lucy sonrió feliz, tenía una reina de antaño frente a sus ojos pero tenía que actuar bien para que no lo descubrieran.

-Hola, veo que te sientes mejor –decía Lucy parándose frente a él

-Hola, si me canse de estar en la cama, necesitaba ver el paisaje –recordando a Narnia –pero aun extraño mi… casa pero no sé como regresar –su voz sonaba melancólica –agradezco mucho a tu familia por salvarme, se los prometo que les pagare todo esto, cuando me recupere.

-No te preocupes, me da gusto que estés mucho mejor, creo que ya llego mi madre, disculpa necesito decirle que su paciente despertó –decía animada mientras salía de la habitación.

La señora Pevensie cuando se entero de que el joven despertó rápidamente fue a verlo, sus otros hijos también fueron de curiosos.

-Así que ya despertó y ya dijo de donde es o que le paso –pronuncio fríamente Peter

-Tranquilo hijo, vamos a ver eso, si no tiene a donde ir yo ya había decidido que se quedara mientras se recupera –explicaba su madre antes de entrar a la habitación

Lucy se sentía tan bien que no sabía porque, Susan se reía un poco de la actitud de su hermana ya que se comportaba extraña.

La señora Pevensie sonrió al ver a su paciente en tan buen estado por lo que le indico que se recostara de nuevo para revisarle las heridas y cambiarle los vendajes. Rilian solo observaba a todos lo que un día fueron reyes de Narnia, nadie se imaginaria lo que pasaba en ese momento.

-Listo –exclamo la señora Pevensie al poner el último vendaje

-Gracias –respondió Rilian algo avergonzado

-No te preocupes, estas mejorando mucho, lo mejor es que eres joven y rápidamente estarás sanado –guardando los instrumentos de curación –mi nombre es Helen, y estos son mis hijos, Peter, Susan, Edmund y mi pequeña Lucy –señalando a cada uno –y como veras esta es mi casa que en este momento también es tuya

-Lu… perdón su hija ya me había dado la bienvenida –mirando a Lucy quien se ruborizo un poco –se lo agradezco mucho todo lo que está haciendo por mí, solo que no recuerdo muchas cosas, no sé cómo llegue aquí, pero lo que se en cuanto me recupere le pagare todo esto –decía tímidamente Rilian

-No te preocupes estuviste mucho tiempo inocente, cuando te recuperes del todo hacemos cuentas, y sé que puedo confiar en ti algo me dice que eres un joven correcto y honesto -decía animada la señora Pevensie mientras sus dos hijos varones miraban al joven celosamente

-Y a todo esto ¿Cuál es el nombre del joven, madre? –pregunto fríamente Peter

-Rilian –contesto rápidamente el joven príncipe

-Mucho gusto Rilian, extraño nombre ¿De dónde vienes? –pregunto nuevamente Peter

-Mi tierra es muy lejos de aquí, no sé como llegue hasta aquí –respondía sin dejar de verlo fijamente

-Bueno espero que recuerdes como…

-¡Peter, no estés asustando al joven! –exclamo espantada la señora Pevensie

-Madre debe saber que en esta casa, los hombres de esta familia somos celosos y más con nuestras hermanas y nuestra madre, así que solo es un comentario que debe saber –decía Peter en son de amenaza

-No le hagas caso a mi hijo mayor él siempre es muy protector –decía la señora Pevensie

-No se preocupen yo lo entiendo –pensando en sus padres

-Bueno te dejamos para que descanses y en momentos te traemos de comer –decía la señora Pevensie mientras sacaba casi a tirones a sus hijos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

Liliandil estaba de nuevo en la habitación de su hijo recordando momentos con él, ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Rilian había desaparecido. Las cosas en su familia estaban cada vez peor su esposo se la pasaba en la sala de tesoros todos los días recordando a su antiguo amor, las cuestiones de alianzas en el reino se estaban desmoronando y lo peor no encontraba a su hijo.

Caspian por mucho que se esforzara en amar a su esposa era mucho peor y con la desaparición de su único hijo era una situación demasiado complicada, ese día también paso a la habitación donde se encontró a Liliandil con un dije que pertenecía a Rilian.

-Lo encontraremos ya verás –pronuncio Caspian haciendo que su esposa se sobresaltara un poco ya que estaba distraída.

-Solo que ya casi pasaron dos meses y todos los días escucho lo mismo –decía molesta Liliandil

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo –exclamaba ofendido –si no me crees mande un navío a Carlomen de búsqueda…

-Tú no entiendes Caspian, Te amo pero veo que nunca lo entenderás –decía Liliandil con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –ya me canse de pelear con un fantasma y con lo de Rilian es como si no te importara que este desaparecido tu hijo

-Como puedes decir eso, es mi hijo y lo amo, hago todo lo que puedo para tratar de encontrarlo –decía desesperado

-Si no te hubieras peleado con él ese día esto no estuviera pasando –decía con un tono de voz elevado

-¿Si yo? Y tú, no lo consientes en todo por eso se ha convertido en un joven rebelde y malcriado, no digas que yo he tenido la culpa de todo –respondía Caspian tratando de controlarse

-Mejor me voy a buscar a mi hijo y tu ve a tu lugar favorito… a la sala de tesoros a verla a ella –decía mientras caminaba rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

Caspian solo la miro como salió enojada –tan solo si entendieras un poco –dijo para si mismo al ver a su esposa cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Paso una semana más, Rilian se sentía mucho mejor aun sin poder mover su mano y su pierna que sufrieron fractura, las heridas ya habían empezado a cerrarse pero aun todo eso se la pasaba muy bien en la casa de los antiguos reyes, se divertía tanto como el rey Edmund hacia renegar a su hermano mayor el Rey Peter mientras la reina Susan salía con muchos de sus pretendientes y su pequeña hermana la reina Lucy se la pasaba con él escuchándolo, algo tenia ella que le gustaba su presencia.

Hoy Lucy se había quedado sola en casa, estaba ordenando su habitación cuando escucho un fuerte ruido que llego desde la habitación donde se encontraba el inquilino, rápidamente llego, abriendo la puerta con algo de violencia, para cuando estuvo dentro se asusto al ver a Rilian en el piso tratándose de levantar.

-¿Pero cómo te caíste? –preguntaba Lucy asustada

-Es que me tropecé, y con esta pierna no puedo hacer nada –se quejaba Rilian quien por más que quería no se levantaba

-Deja te ayudo –se puso a lado de él y le tendió la mano.

Rilian hacia un esfuerzo para levantarse y no cargarle mucho peso a Lucy, finalmente ella pudo levantarlo aunque el ultimo tirón que dio fue algo más fuerte que todos los demás haciendo que el joven príncipe trastabillara de nuevo pero esta vez se fuera en dirección a ella por fortuna terminaron tendidos en la cama, él sobre ella.

Lucy se puso un poco nerviosa ya que el joven príncipe quedo sobre ella, mirándola misteriosamente, él tan solo sonreía al verla tan tierna, sus miradas se conectaron, ella no sabía que le pasaba pero cada vez que estaba con él su mundo gris cambiaba a rosa rápidamente y él se convertía en una persona que su padre siempre hubiera querido.

Era una atracción que era inevitable, Lucy podía sentir la respiración de aquel joven en su cara, Rilian sonreía al verla tan nerviosa pero no podía dejar de saborear aquellos labios que deseaban ser besados, él se fue acercando lentamente, primero rosando levemente los labios, sin resistirse a besarlos completamente.

Lucy estaba disfrutando su primer beso, con un completo desconocido que le provocaba que sus hormonas estuvieran a flor de piel, Rilian la besaba tan lento pero profundo que algo más de sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza, era tan existente y romántico ese momento que no quería que terminara.

Susan subió para llevar unas toallas limpias para el invitado, cuando abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, su pequeña hermana se estaba besando con el joven, tan solo sonrío e hizo un sonido para aclararse la voz, fue cuando Lucy volteo asustada rápidamente se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Yo est… estaba ayudando a Rilian, es que se cayó –decía nerviosa Lucy ayudando a Rilian a subirse a la cama, este solo la miraba nervioso pero aun así se le salían unas cuantas risillas.

-Está bien que lo ayudes –decía Susan divertida aunque quería mirarla severamente no podía dejar de sonreír.

Lucy salió de la habitación nerviosa y ruborizada por lo que había pasado mientras Susan solo la miraba divertida, Rilian trataba de no mirar pero le era imposible ese beso fue más que una simple atracción pero en ese momento solo se quedo en eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Narnia)<strong>_

En las profundidades de una caverna se encontraba aquel ser que pudo mandar al príncipe a un mundo diferente, pero en ese momento las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería, sus planes habían sido descubiertos hace más de unas cuantas semanas y la mayoría de sus aliados estaban encerrados y otros muertos.

-¡NO ME VOY A DAR POR VENCIDO! –decía dando un puñetazo al aire

-Señor, ya le dije que si me mandara yo podría cumplir finalmente la meta de su plan –comentaba un enano con un parche en el ojo, quien miraba malévolamente.

-No es buen plan pero en casos desesperados –decía sin salir de la obscuridad –solo tengo para enviarte no para regresarte mis poderes en este momento no dan mucho si estás dispuesto –concluía fríamente

-Mi señor yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo –haciendo reverencia –seria un placer

-Entonces para que puedas llegar al principito con esta piedra podrás guiarte –entregándole una piedra plateada en forma de triangulo –y de paso me saludas a los antiguos reyes –soltando una risa malévola que daba miedo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Después de aquel encuentro aquella tarde, Lucy estaba realmente nerviosa de que su hermana la delatara pero no paso nada, la cena paso tranquilamente todos hablaron de sus experiencias en la escuela, con sus amigos, de la guerra y de otras cosas sin importancia.

Cada uno de los hermanos se despidió para ir a su habitación fue donde Susan no iba a dejar de lado lo que había ocurrido pero necesitaba el momento más adecuado.

-Rilian es un joven muy guapo –comento Susan mientras se desmaquillaba para dormirse

-S… si –respondió Lucy nerviosa

-A mi me parece que es muy atractivo para la edad que tiene, es alto, fuerte, una mirada encantadora, guapo que más puedo pedir –suspirando

-¿Te gusta? –decía Lucy tristemente

-Sí, pero existen varias razones para que yo no me atreva a decirle y andar con él –comentaba divertida Susan

-¿Cuáles? –preguntaba curiosa

-Pues la primera no se muchas cosas sobre él, otra seria que es muy joven para mí y… -mirando a Lucy fijamente –la más importante de todas, no se lo puedo quitar a mi hermanita que amo

-Lo que paso en la tarde… fue sin querer, de verdad Susan –decía nerviosa Lucy

-No te preocupes, por favor Lucy veo como lo miras, como platicas con él, como lo besabas, esas son señales que te gusta, sientes atracción y porque no intentarlo –decía Susan

-¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntaba entusiasmada Lucy ante aquel comentario

-Lo creo, solo se tu misma y si él no responde quiere decir que es un idiota que no distingue a una joven bella, inteligente, noble y sobre todo valiente –dijo tiernamente Susan

-Gracias Su –dijo Lucy caminando hacia su hermana para darle un abrazo –te quiero mucho

-Y yo a ti, vamos a dormirnos no se tu pero yo tengo mucho sueño –dijo Susan.

* * *

><p>Sorry porque me tarde mucho<p>

pero la verdad andaba algo apurada

nos vemos y pongan mucha atencion en los

siguientes capitulos

bye


	4. Chapter 4

**rDisclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Decidí que quería seguir escribiendo historias de Lucy y Rilian ya que me parece una buena pareja, en este nuevo fic espero y les guste porque no sé cuando lo podre terminar ya que tengo algo de trabajo en la escuela pero hare lo posible por actualizar este fic y terminar el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**SECRETOS O ENGAÑOS**

_**(Narnia)**_

_Un bosque se miraba a lo lejos de Cair Paravel, el Rey Caspian X iba a toda velocidad en su caballo negro, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, observaba aquel lugar extraño, llego a un punto del bosque donde solo se distinguía una luz que provenía de un faro, se detuvo para bajarse e inspeccionar el lugar._

_-¡Ayuda! –grito alguien del interior de unos árboles poniendo en alerta al rey quien volteaba asustado, de repente todo se volvió negro y una figura encapuchada se dirigía hacia él._

_-¿Quién es? Responda –ordenaba el rey con autoridad sosteniendo su espada en lo alto _

_-Mi rey tanto así se ha olvidado de mí –respondió aquella voz dulce _

_-¿Quién es? Ordeno que se descubra para el rey de Narnia –ordeno con voz fuerte de nuevo._

_Aquella figura encapuchada se descubrió la cabeza lentamente, el rey Caspian se quedo sorprendido, era la Reina Susan, su reina._

_-¿Susan? –dijo el rey Caspian con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin pensarlo camino hacia aquella reina pero antes de llegar a ella un gran precipicio se dibujo entre sus ojos, para dar un paso en falso y caer…._

Caspian se levanto sobresaltado en su cama, su respiración estaba entrecortada, volteo a su lado izquierdo y observo a su linda esposa dormir profundamente, se puso la bata y camino hacia el balcón que se encontraba en su habitación, miro la luna hermosa y aquellas olas que rompían en el interior del mar.

-Si tan solo estuvieras conmigo –susurro para sí mismo mientras observaba aquella escena.

Recordó aquel beso que hizo que su mundo cambiara, la reina que apodaba "la benévola", la amaba pero sabía que era imposible, volteo hacia su cama y observo de nuevo a su esposa y de nuevo su corazón volvió a doler, su pequeño hijo seguía desaparecido y no sabía cómo encontrarlo.

Echo un último vistazo a la luna y volvió a su cama para ver si conciliaba el sueño de nuevo pero su deseo se convirtió en realidad ya que pronto Morfeo lo tomo de nuevo en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Londres)<strong>_

Era sábado en la tarde todos estaban cansados, Lucy decidió darse un baño para poder descansar un poco, preparo sus cosas y se metió a bañar, estaba disfrutando el agua caliente que caía desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, era tan relajante que no quería salir de ahí pero recordó que no solo ella vivía en la casa.

Renegando salió de aquella tranquilidad, vio cuanto vapor se junto en el cuarto de baño por lo que rio un poco, le encantaba estar en ese lugar cuando terminaba de bañarse, tomo una de las toallas para limpiar el espejo quería ver un poco de su cuerpo sin ropa.

Cuando limpio el pequeño espejo observo que se empañaba de nuevo así que con un poco mas de fuerza lo trato de quitar, cuando retiro la toalla se quedo en shock una cara horrenda, con unos grandes dientes filosos y ojos rojos se reía maléficamente.

- _!Reina Lucy!_ –dijo aquella voz de ultratumba

-AHHHHHH! –grito Lucy al escuchar su nombre y más aquel que llevaba en sus mágicas tierras.

Rilian muy apenas estaba aprendiendo a manejar aquellas cosas que llamaban muletas, eran dos palos unidos pero lo ayudaban a moverse y así no aburrirse en la habitación, pasaba cerca del baño cuando escucho que alguien en su interior grito aterrorizada y sin pensarlo jalo para su sorpresa estaba abierto, primero vio salir mucho vapor y cuando se desapareció se encontró con una sorpresa. La reina Lucy completamente desnuda, los ojos de este se convirtieron en platos y no pudo dejar de sonreír, era tan hermosa.

-AHHHHHHHH! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaba asustada Lucy tratando de taparse con algo

-Es… que… escuche un grito, discúlpame –decía nervioso Rilian volteándose para darle privacidad aquella reina tan hermosa.

De repente Peter, Edmund y Susan llegaron hasta el baño provocando que Lucy se molestara ya que todos la vieron salir del baño en muy poca ropa ya en ese momento se había puesto una toalla para cubrirse.

-¿Ustedes también? –exclamo molesta Lucy al ver tantas personas observándola

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaste? –preguntaba Peter asustado mirando fijamente a Rilian

-¡Primero dejen que me vista! –dijo enojada cerrando la puerta de nuevo del baño ahora con seguro para tener un poco de privacidad.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud de su hermana, Peter y Edmund voltearon a ver a Rilian pensando que él había tenido la culpa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –pregunto algo molesto Peter

-Se los juro que nada, yo… pasaba cuando escuche un grito, les juro que solo quise ayudarla –explicaba nervioso Rilian ante la mirada amenazadora de los dos reyes

-Pues no te creo –replicaba Edmund

-No me importa es la verdad y yo no haría nada que incomodara a la… a Lucy –decía enojado Rilian

Después de unos minutos Lucy salió ya vestida, explico que solo había sido una araña que le daba pena haber actuado de esa forma, aunque mentía ya que no quería preocupar a sus hermanos y mucho menos dijo como la nombro aquella cara terrorífica.

Paso otro día la señora Pevensie les dijo a sus hijos que ese día no podría ir a casa ya que en el hospital había muchos heridos y no sabía cuando acabaría, por lo que su hija mayor se puso en marcha para realizar la comida mientras sus hermanos organizaban la casa, ella estaba tan entretenida.

Estaba preparando los ingredientes para hacer una salsa que era su favorita, lo único que no le gustaba era picar la cebolla porque siempre la hacía llorar pero que podía hacer así que preparo todo, cuando paso el cuchillo por justo por la mitad y llego el aroma tan peculiar sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras una reina tan bella como usted? –pregunto una voz que hizo que se asustara, volteo y cuando vio de quien se trataba tan solo volvió a su tarea.

-Veo que ya puedes manejar las muletas mejor –comentaba Susan a Rilian quien tomo una silla para sentarse y quedar frente a la reina

-Si un poco y ahora si me va a decir quién es él por quien llora –insistía Rilian

-Por una cebolla, por un hombre hace mucho que no lloro –respondió secamente Susan

-No es para que se enoje, solo es curiosidad –Rilian quería saber acerca de la relación que tuvieron su padre y la reina.

-Veo que eres igual a mi hermano Edmund de desesperante –suspiraba inquieta –pero para aliviar tu curiosidad fue un hombre que ame pero él me rompió el corazón, contento –respondió mirándolo fijamente

-¿Y porque dice que le rompió el corazón? –preguntaba Rilian

-Cosas de mujeres, no te importan a ti, eres muy pequeño para entenderlo –dijo Susan mirándolo atrevidamente

-Me cree tan ignorante en cosas de mujeres, no cree que este pequeño niño le puede robar su inocencia –levantándose para dirigirse hacia Susan quien al verlo se sonrojo pero ella no era una joven que un vil mocoso la intimidara

-Por qué solo hablas y no lo demuestras, si tanto te orgulleces de eso –dijo desafiándolo acercándose quedando tan cerca.

-Veo que es una mujer decidida –mirándola coquetamente y recortando la distancia, con el brazo que tenía en buen estado la tomo de la cintura pegándola a él.

Susan solo quería ver hasta donde aquel joven llegaba, fue donde le robo un beso pero fue salvaje, fue extraño ya que le recordó a su primer amor, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, cuando levanto la cabeza nunca se espero ver a su hermana menor en la puerta observando la escena.

Lucy tan solo observaba tristemente la escena de Rilian y su hermana por lo que no soporto y corrió al patio, Susan al ver esto rechazo otro beso de aquel joven quien no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas que los habían descubierto.

-Pero ¿Por qué? No te gusto acaso –pregunto confundido Rilian

-Besas muy bien pero creo que yo no te puedo corresponder como quieres –comento Susan separándose del joven y volviendo a sus tareas.

-¿Cómo? –la miraba confundido

-Si, como lo escuchas, eres guapo, inteligente, amable, respetuoso pero no –Rilian no entendía de lo que hablaba –te vi besar a mi hermana y yo no pienso romperle el corazón, no sé lo que quieres pero si piensas jugar con las dos estas muy equivocado

-Perdón... es… no puedo…. –estaba nervioso

-Ves ni tú sabes así que te recomiendo que no empieces a jugar conmigo de nuevo porque como tú lo dijiste soy una mujer decidida –mirándolo severamente –por cierto mi hermana nos vio y creo que está un poco enojada, yo creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella yo lo hare más tarde, si me disculpas –sacándolo de la cocina –necesito privacidad.

Rilian salió confundido, por un lado el beso con Susan sentía que había engañado a su padre y por otro Lucy había observado y de seguro estaba muy mal por lo que emprendió la búsqueda, al final la encontró en el patio sentada en una pequeña piedra, con una flor quitándole todos los pétalos.

-Hola, Lucy por fin te encuentro, puedo –sentándose a un lado de ella

-Veo que mi hermana y tu se llevan muy bien –decía Lucy un poco molesta

-Eh… lo siento no sé que me paso, sé que no es justificación pero lo siento –decía arrepentido Rilian

-No te preocupes siempre elijen a Susan es la más bella de la familia –decía enojada Lucy

-No es verdad, tu eres muy hermosa y quien diga lo contrario está ciego, es un tonto… nunca digas eso –tomándole una mano tiernamente –jamás tu eres una persona valiente, hermosa, inteligente, amable, amorosa quien no vea eso de verdad no se qué quiere

-Hablas como mi padre –dijo Lucy limpiándose una lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos

-No llores, tu padre tiene razón, no creo que mienta y como me han dicho que se parece a Peter así que te lo puedo afirmar –decía divertido

-Si un poco, si lo conocieras te haría reír mucho –de nuevo su mirada se entristeció –pero no está aquí de nuevo volvió a la guerra y lo extraño mucho

-Te comprendo

-¿Tu padre también se fue a la guerra? –preguntaba Lucy curiosa

-No, tan solo que nunca lo tengo completo, mi familia se desmorona cada vez más y todo por culpa de mi padre –decía con resentimiento

-¿Por qué lo dices? No creo que tu padre haya hecho algo muy malo para que hables así –comentaba Lucy

-Si te contara… -suspirando –mi padre siempre fue mi héroe, mi amigo pero siempre su mirada era triste como si algo le faltase, mis padres siempre fingían ante mí, para que no me diera cuenta que ellos tenían problemas, hasta que un día los descubrí peleando por… -respiro profundo –por un antiguo amor de mi padre a partir de ese momento todo su teatro cayo y yo me convertí en otra persona, no entiendo como mi padre puede amar a un fantasma cuando mi madre lo ama demasiado…

Lucy al escuchar esto se sensibilizo, acerco lentamente su cara quería besarlo de nuevo pero antes de llegar a los labios de este joven alguien la lanzo hacia la pared donde tenían algunas herramientas como unas tijeras podadoras que por la fuerza y el golpe hicieron que le cortaran una pierna.

Rilian se asusto al ver quien tenía en frente un ser pequeño pero con mucha fuerza, tenía un parche en un ojo, sabía perfectamente que era de Narnia, fue donde recordó cuando lo secuestraron y lo lanzaron a aquel remolino, se levanto tratando de buscar algo para defenderse, pero al tratar de caminar se cayó, Lucy estaba tirada tratando de controlarse la sangre que salía de su pierna.

Rilian observo que aquel personaje se acercaba a ella y fue donde se arrastro lo más que pudo quedando entre ella y su agresor.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres? –pregunto enojado Rilian

-Veo que me reconoce querido príncipe –respondió con voz ronca aquel ser tratando de acercarse a Lucy

-A la reina déjala en paz, es conmigo el problema –dijo Rilian desafiante, Lucy quedo en shock al escuchar como la nombro.

-Que valiente me salió el príncipe –burlándose –pero mi amo necesita su corazón para que su padre comprenda quien manda –enseñando una daga oxidada

En ese momento que Rilian ya la veía pérdida, pero su agresor quedo tendido en el piso ya que Peter había llegado al rescate junto con Edmund y Susan que al escuchar los gritos y el golpe salieron a ver qué pasaba.

-Gracias, les debo de nuevo la vida –dijo Rilian nervioso

-De nada –respondió Peter quien lo ignoro llegando hasta su hermana quien estaba herida de una pierna -¿Cómo te encuentras, Lucy?

-Estoy bien –aun mirando a Rilian -¿de dónde eres? ¿Por qué te llamaron príncipe y a mí me llamaste… reina? –preguntaba sorprendida haciendo que sus hermanos voltearan alarmados.

-¿Qué está diciendo Lucy? ¿De dónde eres príncipe? –preguntaba Edmund

Rilian al ver como lo observaban todos los Pevensie, creyó conveniente decirles quien era en realidad, así también resolvería como volver a casa un asunto que lo tenía mareado los últimos días.

-Sus majestades permítanme presentarme –mirando con nerviosismo a todos –soy el príncipe Rilian, creo que adivinaron de donde vengo soy descendiente directo de un rey de las tierras donde alguna vez fueron reyes, Narnia.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no sabían cómo pero era real, fue entonces que descubrieron muchas cosas de como se comportaba, pero Susan no solo se iba a conformar saber quién era aquel joven.

-Ya comprendo muchas cosas y se puede saber quién es tu padre porque si tu eres el príncipe en Narnia debe existir un rey –comento Susan quien lo miraba fijamente.

Rilian sonrió al escuchar el comentario, la miro y pronuncio con voz desafiante –soy hijo del Rey Caspian X y mi madre la Reina Liliandil –finalizo dejando a todos atónitos ante lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que lo que dices es verdad? –pregunto molesto Peter

-Solo los de la realeza saben dónde queda la cámara de tesoros, la inscripción dentro dice de los cuatro puntos surgen la valentía, la justicia, la benevolencia y la grandeza convertida en reyes y reinas de Narnia ¿no es así? –respondió con seguridad Rilian

-Si… -sorprendido

De repente el enano recobro la conciencia mientras todos estaban sorprendidos con las revelaciones, pero Peter fue rápido y desmayo de nuevo al agresor quien trato de golpearlo y sugiriendo que lo amarraran para sacarle información junto con Rilian quien tendría que explicar ¿Cómo había llegado aquel mundo? Y también para curar a Lucy quien había salido herida en aquel altercado.

Ya estando en la sala como en un juicio donde el ser extraño estaba atado en una silla sin poder moverse, solo gruñía y blasfemaba por lo que le taparon la boca para poder hablar, así que todos un poco sorprendidos y asustados decidieron empezar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Lucy? Mejor –preguntaba Peter al ver a su hermana que se le dificultaba caminar.

-No te preocupes Pit solo es el golpe no me paso nada –respondía sentándose en un sillón.

-Bueno ahora si puedes explicar ¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo? –preguntaba Peter con voz firme.

-Sus majestades, primeramente quiero hacer hincapié que uno de mis sueños de niño fue conocer a los antiguos reyes, aquellos que liberaron a Narnia de la bruja blanca, a los gallardos, valientes que gobernaron mis tierras durante muchos años –haciendo una pequeña reverencia, lo cual todos se sintieron extraños –mi viaje a este mundo es por culpa de ellos –señalando al enano quien trataba de zafarse –son un grupo de rebeldes que no quieren que mi padre gobierne, siguen empeñados a despertar a una gran fuerza maligna que destruiría todo, el día que llegue aquí me secuestraron, hiriéndome… lo único que recuerdo es que yo estaba débil y unos torpes grandulones me llevaron al interior de una cueva donde existía un gran torbellino… -suspiro aliviado –me lanzaron y de repente aparecí aquí lo demás ya lo saben… -decía mientras todos lo veían extraño

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que somos los reyes de antaño de Narnia? –pregunto curioso Edmund

-Desde que desperté

-¿Cómo dices? –Dijo asustada Susan –así que todo este tiempo nos has estado mintiendo –mirándolo fríamente

-No majestad, solo que cuando descubrí donde estaba quería esperar un momento adecuado para decirlo, tarde un momento en comprender donde me encontraba pero los reconocí, tantas veces estar con mi padre o mi profesor estudiando las antiguas historias sus caras se me quedaron grabadas y por intuición y algo de lógica donde más podría encontrar a cuatro hermanos llamados Lucy, Edmund, Susan y Peter que se parecieran tanto aquellas pinturas –explicaba Rilian

-Tu historia… es algo magnifica y extraña pero no se porque te creo ahora es turno de nuestro invitado especial –decía sarcásticamente Peter quitándole lo que tenía en la boca para que hablara.

-MI AMO LOS DESTRUIRÁ A TODOS, MALDITOS LADRONES DEL TRONO –decía maléficamente

-Tú amo no sabe donde se metió y mi padre lo detendrá –dijo amenazante Rilian

-Niño tonto ni tú ni nadie puede con mi amo –mirándolo con odio

-¿Quién es tú amo? Exijo que responda –ordenaba Edmund firmemente

-Desde las sombras, el amo de la noche fue despertado, "Daluv" un ser que tiene poder para viajar entre mundos pero Aslan se metió entre sus planes dejándolo débil para cometer un error… mandar al hijo del rey a un mundo donde tiene aliados –dijo con orgullo

-Si Aslan mando a Rilian con nosotros es porque quería protegerlo –comento Lucy sabiamente –él jamás se equivoca

-¡ASLAN, NO PODRÁ CONMIGO NI CON MI AMO! –grito muy fuerte dejando a todos aturdidos en ese momento desapareció pero algo se cayó dejando a Rilian atónito.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamo asustado y sorprendido Rilian

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto impresionada Susan

Rilian no le respondió se agacho y levanto una roca en forma de triangulo color plata, tenia escritas unos símbolos extraños –Esto mi madre lo perdió hace mucho tiempo, ¿saben lo que es esto? –Enseñándolo, todos negaron con la cabeza –Es un pedazo de estrella, dentro tiene un anillo que te puede conceder un deseo, saben lo que significa… puedo regresar pero solo necesito abrirlo –dijo entusiasmado.

-Déjame verlo creo que reconozco esos símbolos –comento Susan

Rilian le brillaron los ojos de esperanza y felicidad pero al momento de que pasaría la roca, Peter la tomo adelantándose a Susan quien lo miro extrañada.

-¿Con esto dices que puedes regresar? –pregunto curioso

-Sí, pero necesito abrirla si no, no sirve de nada –respondía extrañado Rilian ante la actitud de Peter

-Sabes que nuestro mundo y Narnia el tiempo es diferente, la última vez que puede visitar aquellas tierras habían pasado 1300 años, cuando solo nosotros habíamos pasado 1 año, tú has pasado un mes aquí posiblemente pasaron, semanas quizás meses o años puedes encontrarte muchas sorpresas a tu regreso –explicaba Peter jugando con la piedra en sus manos.

-Lo sé, muchas de las lecciones se trataban de eso ¿Qué quieres? Esa explicación no solo fue para hacerme entender sobre el tiempo ¿o sí? –dijo desafiante Rilian

-La verdad me descubriste, se que Susan puede leer este tipo de escritos, está en un lenguaje antiguo de Narnia y solo ella aprendió más de 6 lenguas, pero nosotros que ganamos con todo esto –decía victorioso Peter

-Puedo llevarlos a Narnia de nuevo, es lo que quiere su majestad –mirándolo fijamente mientras Susan, Edmund y Lucy estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir su hermano.

-Peter sabes que no podemos volver –decía preocupada Lucy

-Lo sé… pero si esto significa algo y podemos volver sería maravilloso –decía esperanzado Peter mirando a su hermana tiernamente

-Si todo esto funciona podemos hacer un portal para ir a Narnia, los puedo llevar por algo termine aquí, esto no solo significa algo –decía Rilian mirando a Lucy quien se ruborizo un poco.

-Intentarlo no perdemos nada, si no funciona investigaremos como podemos enviar al príncipe a su casa y se acabo –decía Peter de lo más emocionado.

-Me parece una buena idea, que perdemos, es verdad de Rilian por algo él está aquí, Aslan no hace las cosas nada más porque se le ocurren, ¿no creen? –comento Edmund tratando de convencer a sus hermanas quienes estaban indecisas.

-Está bien ¡que podemos perder! –exclamo Susan suspirando sin ánimo.

-¿Y tú qué piensas hermanita? –decía Peter mirando a Lucy

-Pues hay que intentarlo, es verdad que podemos perder –decía Lucy sonriendo un poco.

-Entonces está decidido, Susan has lo tuyo espero que tus tardes completas de estudiar hayan rendido frutos –decía Peter entregándole la piedra a su hermana.

Susan tomo la piedra con un poco de temor y rápidamente comprendió lo que decía, miro a sus hermanos que la observaban con miedo, Rilian solo tenía la esperanza de que aquella pieza que alguna vez fue robada a su madre sirviera en aquel mundo.

-¿Qué dice Susan? –dijo Peter desesperado

-Tranquilo no la desesperes –decía Lucy regañando a su hermano.

-Ya termine, fue un poco difícil pero dice _"Llegando del infinito, un destello de luz, se abrirá con la gota de sangre de cuatro puntos antiguos guiados por la rosa, conteniendo el deseo mismo del corazón"_ –concluyo Susan

-Así que solo necesitamos un poco de sangre muy fácil –recapitulo sarcásticamente Peter

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije pero que quiere decir con cuatro puntos antiguos –decía suspirando desanimada Susan

-¿Qué no lo entienden? –Decía Rilian animado al descubrir la respuesta, los reyes negaron con la cabeza –son ustedes la respuesta

-No entiendo, de que hablas –preguntaba confundida Lucy

-Si miren, no lo ven eso que tiene en sus manos es una pequeña obra de ustedes, formada mágicamente en las estrellas, entregada a mi madre para si un día me imagino se los topara a ustedes poder abrirla, -todos no comprendían lo que decía el príncipe –es tan simple ustedes son los cuatro puntos antiguos, la reina Lucy dirige el este, el rey Edmund el oeste, la reina Susan el sur y por último el cabeza el rey Peter el norte, esta piedra fue robada hace un tiempo y recuerdo que mi madre decía que era muy poderosa porque contenía el corazón de los antiguos pero nunca comprendí hasta ahora –decía Rilian dejando a todos más confundíos de lo que estaban.

-Quieres decir que todos tenemos que poner un poco de sangre para abrirla –decía confundido Edmund

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que quiere decir –decía seguro Rilian

-Espero que no te equivoques porque no pienso cortarme un dedo solo porque si –decía amenazante Edmund

-No seas niña y hazlo –decía Peter sacando de su pantalón una pequeña navaja.

Todos tomaron la navaja y se haciéndose un pequeño pinchazo para que saliera un poco de sangre, uno a uno dejo su marca en la piedra, al momento de que Peter dejara por ultimo su huella de sangre, algo mágico sucedió aquel pedazo de estrella se abrió por la mitad dejando ver su interior que se encontraba una pequeña bola de luz dorada, esta a su vez se abrió también y de repente hizo un hoyo negro que empezó a dar vueltas.

Rilian sonrió cuando Lucy tomo su mano junto con sus hermanos quienes también sonrían, fue en ese instante que se abrió la puerta, dejando a su madre sorprendida con lo veía, sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que aquel hoyo negro se tragara completamente a sus hijos alcanzo a tomar de la mano a Edmund, siendo tragada también por aquel vórtice misterioso.

* * *

><p>ahora si me inspire<p>

gracias a Lady Shark por sus comentarios

gracias por el agrado nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**REGRESANDO A LO IMAGINABLE. **

_**(Narnia)**_

Edmund trato de zafarse de su madre pero no pudo, el hoyo negro lo trago junto con ella, los llevo a un bosque que él ya conocía, se levanto y miro a sus hermanos y Rilian sacudiéndose, su madre estaba confundida y en shock ante lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaba la señora Pevensie desorientada mirando a sus hijos extraño.

-Cálmate madre, estamos en buenas manos y en un lugar seguro –decía Peter tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

-Pe… pe… el hoyo… tu… Ed… no puede ser –balbuceaba confundida

-Deja te explicamos, es una larga historia pero créeme nosotros ya habíamos estado aquí, este lugar es Narnia y es mágico –explicaba Edmund quien se burlaba un poco

-¿Narnia? Entonces ustedes ya habían viajado hasta aquí, entonces ya se habían metido en un hoyo negro antes –exclamaba aun intrigada.

-No, las otras veces fue diferente una vez fue por un ropero, siguió la del tren y luego en la habitación con nuestros tíos, de hecho nuestro primo Eustace también ha estado aquí –decía Edmund.

-¿Eustace también? ¿y ustedes como porque pueden venir? –preguntaba la señora Pevensie sentándose en una rama caída de un árbol.

-Porque fuimos reyes de estas tierras, hace mucho tiempo y tu paciente Rilian es un príncipe perdido por eso venimos para ayudarlo a volver –decía divertido Edmund

La señora Pevensie tuvo que escuchar toda la historia de voz de sus hijos y Rilian acerca de Narnia, le explicaron como fue la primera vez que habían estado ahí, como habían peleado con la bruja blanca, minotauros, centauros, gigantes, etc., también como después de un año regresaron, explicando que el tiempo no es igual entre los dos mundos, explicaron cuando derrotaron a Miraz, quien era Aslan y como Rilian había terminado en su casa.

-Wow! Tengo a grandes personalidades viviendo en mi casa –decía sorprendida la señora Pevensie

-Entonces ¿ya estas más tranquila? –preguntaba Peter

-Sí, es una historia algo fantástica pero porque no vivir una experiencia nueva ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –decía curiosa

-Vamos al castillo de Cair Paravel donde viven mis padres por lo que veo paso mucho tiempo y quiero saber que paso, estamos algo lejos pero si no paramos llegamos al anochecer –explicaba Rilian sosteniéndose con dificultad con las muletas

-Sobre todo tú que caminas tan rápido –dijo Edmund sarcástico

-Tratare –respondió fríamente Rilian

-Entonces yo propongo algo llegamos hasta donde podamos y si no acampamos y mañana seguimos –sugería Peter al ver la discusión.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, partieron hacia Cair Paravel, la señora Pevensie le dijo a Rilian que ya era tiempo de quitarle las vendas del brazo por lo que este se empezó a sentir más libre, mientras Susan y Lucy platicaban con Peter su madre calmaba a Edmund y Rilian que solo discutían.

Después de dos horas caminando en el espeso bosque les sorprendió que llegaran rápido a la playa cerca del castillo, por lo que decidieron descansar un poco, refrescándose, la señora Pevensie se quedo impresionada con el gran castillo que tenía en frente, era magnifico, sus hijos estaban felices de haber vuelto a sus antiguas tierras cuando supuestamente no podrían volver.

-Antes de llegar al catillo, les quiero decir que si no es por ustedes no estaría aquí, muchas gracias –decía Rilian

-De nada, nos dio gusto conocerte y pues vamos a ver que otra aventura nos depara –decía Peter sonriente.

Por lo que Rilian emprendió el camino a Cair Paravel, los llevo por la parte trasera ya que tendrían más privacidad y así él buscaría respuestas y lo más importante a sus padres.

Entraron por una pequeña puerta que llevaba a un largo pasillo lleno de columnas y armaduras, pero no estaba tan solo unos guardias al verlos se pusieron alertas y los detuvieron.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen dentro de las murallas de este sagrado castillo? –ordena un soldado alto, fornido mostrando su espada.

-Por favor Cornelios, ya no me reconoces –decía Rilian al soldado quien lo miro detalladamente y después puso los ojos de sorpresa y bajo lentamente la espada para hacer reverencia.

-Su majestad, el príncipe Rilian ha vuelto bienvenido a casa –saludaba amablemente

-Gracias ¿Y mis padres donde se encuentran? –pregunto desesperado Rilian

-Los reyes en este momento están en el despacho del rey, tratando de encontrar más esperanzas después de 8 meses de ausencia del príncipe –explicaba sonriente

-¡8 meses! Fue mucho tiempo, esta es una orden nadie dirá nada hasta que yo les dé la sorpresa a mis padres –exclamaba Rilian emocionado

-¿Y quiénes son los acompañantes del príncipe? –preguntaba curioso sin dejar de ver a Susan quien le sonrió coquetamente.

-Mis acompañantes son… los reyes antiguos, la reina Lucy, el rey Edmund, la reina Susan y el gran rey Peter acompañados de su progenitora –explicaba Rilian orgulloso por lo que rápidamente el soldado hizo reverencia

Rilian hizo señas de que lo escoltaran hasta donde estaba su padre, por lo que terminando el pasillo entraron a una gran sala donde se encontraba un sillón plata y una pequeña mesa de vidrio con una figura telmarina, en frente de esta una alfombra adornada con hilos dorados y platas dibujando a la luna y el sol, pero lo que más se notaba era la puerta pesada y la chimenea que sobre ella se encontraba una pintura de la familia real.

-Creo que aquí voy yo solo, pónganse cómodos en un momento salgo –decía Rilian sonriendo nervioso pero a la vez emocionado.

Rilian entro a la puerta de madera con símbolos narnianos, las dos personas que estaban dentro se quedaron en sorprendidas ante lo que veían, su hijo había vuelto, Liliandil al verlo se levanto corriendo llegando hasta él para abrazarlo, tocarlo temiendo que fuera solo una ilusión, Caspian camino hasta ellos y espero que su esposa lo soltara para también abrazarlo, tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rilian mi pequeño… no puedo creer que estés aquí… te amo hijo no sabes cuánto te busque –decía Caspian mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Lo sé padre, yo también los extrañe mucho pero ya estoy aquí –decía Rilian emocionado separándose de su padre quien no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Pero ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué usas eso? Dímelo todo –decía Liliandil al ver a su hijo con una pierna vendada.

-Me secuestraron madre, los rebeldes, me hirieron pero gracias a una mágica coincidencia unos excelentes aliados me salvaron y puede regresar con esto –mostrando los pedazos de la piedra mágica quien Liliandil reconoció rápidamente –creo que tenias razón un deseo del corazón te pude traer de nuevo con quien más amas.

-No importa como regresaste es que estas aquí, esto merece una fiesta de bienvenida ¿Qué te parece? –preguntaba Liliandil emocionada abrazando de nuevo a su hijo.

-Me parece perfecto pero antes tengo que presentarles a unas personas que sin ellas nunca hubiera sobrevivido, mis salvadores –decía Rilian

-¿Están aquí? –preguntaba curioso Caspian

-Si padre y no te imaginas que sorpresa te llevaras –decía sonriente

-Entonces que esperamos tengo que agradecer a quien salvo a mi único hijo –decía Caspian arreglándose

-No te arregles mi vida así te ves perfecto –decía Liliandil acomodándole el chaleco y besándolo dulcemente.

-Preparados pues –mirándolos misteriosamente para abrir la puerta -Padre, madre les quiero presentar a mis salvadores y viejos amigos suyos –abrió la puerta para dejar ver a los cuatro reyes –los antiguos reyes de Narnia, el rey Peter el magnífico, la reina Susan la benévola, el rey Edmund el justo y la reina Lucy la valiente y su madre quienes me salvaron cuando estuve a punto de morir

Caspian y Liliandil se quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían sus ojos, todos los reyes estaban ahí, en Narnia, mientras Peter, Susan, Edmund y Lucy sonreían ante la cara de sorpresa de sus antiguos amigos.

-Peter… Edmund… Lucy y… Susan –murmuraba Caspian sin creer lo que estaba viviendo

-Su majestad veo que nunca se esperaba esto –comento sarcásticamente Susan

-No… me alegro que estén de nuevo aquí ¿entonces ustedes salvaron a mi hijo? –decía torpemente Caspian

-Sí su majestad llego herido a nuestra casa e hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer –respondió Edmund

Liliandil sentía que su mundo se acababa sus peores miedos se estaba haciendo realidad, la reina Susan había vuelto y a demás le debía la vida de su hijo.

-Sus majestades permítanme presentarme –haciendo reverencia –soy la reina Liliandil esposa del rey Caspian y les agradezco el tiempo del que cuidaron a mi pequeño, cuando se desapareció su padre y yo casi nos volvimos locos…

-Mi madre es quien se lleva todo el crédito, sin ella no hubiéramos podido –respondía fríamente Susan sin dejar de mirar a Caspian

-Mucho gusto señora, tiene unos hijos muy valientes –decía Caspian sin dejar de ver a Susan quien lo miraba indiferente.

-Creo que ahora me doy cuenta cuanto en verdad son valientes, si su padre supiera todo esto no lo creería –decía orgullosa la señora Pevensie

-Entonces se arriesgaron a venir a Narnia de nuevo sin saber cómo regresaran –comento fríamente Liliandil

-Sí, nuestra última visita no fue suficiente queríamos un poco más de aventuras –respondió Susan de la misma forma a lo que Peter vio como un insulto por parte de su hermana.

-Su majestad lo que trato de decir mi hermana –lanzándole un mirada a Susan de desaprobación –es que el acompañar a su hijo por vivir de nuevo un poco de lo que nos hemos perdido, cuando sea el tiempo de regresar nos llamaran mientras dure lo disfrutaremos –decía Peter

-Entonces no se diga más, nosotros les debemos la vida de nuestro hijo y pues bienvenidos de nuevo a su casa ahora los guiaremos a sus habitaciones –decía Caspian sin dejar de borrar su sonrisa dejando ver lo feliz que estaba.

-Me parece perfecto caminar me fatigo mucho –comento Edmund haciendo que todos rieran un poco ya que sabían cómo era él de exagerado.

Los reyes de Narnia guiaron a los antiguos reyes a sus habitaciones antiguas, ya que cuando fue como pidió el rey Caspian que reconstruyeran el castillo de Cair Paravel igual como hace más de 1000 años, por lo tanto las habitaciones fueron hechas de igual forma dejando cuatro las cuales mostraban la edad de oro de aquel mágico lugar.

-Sus habitaciones –decía amablemente un mayordomo abriendo primero la de Peter, después la de Edmund y al final la de Susan y Lucy a todos se les entrego una llave.

-Su madre se quedara en otra habitación cerca de la mía y mi esposo que queda al final del pasillo, por lo que respecta a la ropa en un momento más hare llegar los vestidos, armaduras, uniformes para que usen y pues siéntanse en casa –decía Liliandil aun no tan alegre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En otro lugar de Narnia)<strong>_

-Mi señor se lo suplico –decía un enano a punto de ser quemado en el paso de un rio de lava.

-¡Perdiste mi piedra y ahora todos los reyes están aquí! –decía una voz sepulcral se escuchaba furioso.

-Pe… pe… ro por favor señor su excelencia usted puede manejar a todos –suplicaba al sentir cerca el calor de la lava.

-Tienes razón pero tú ya no me sirves –dijo sarcásticamente y solo se escucho un chasquido de dedos y el enano cayo a la lava desasiéndose al instante –Creo que ahora pensaran cuando tienen que hacer un mejor trabajo –mirando con sus ojos rojos a sus demás sirvientes.

Mientras tanto pesaba como podía destruir la corona de Narnia sin que los antiguos reyes intervinieran por lo que rápidamente su cabeza empezó a realizar planes malvados que incluían destruir a cada uno de los reyes antiguos.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y todos descansaban pero Lucy tenía hambre la cena no la había satisfecho del todo por lo que decidió ir a hurtadillas a la cocina y ver que podía llevar a su habitación, ya que era la última tenía que atravesar por todas.<p>

Cuando atravesó todas llego a unas escaleras que llevaban hacía su meta, al llegar unas grandes puertas de madera que tenían el escudo de un león, giro la perilla y justo en la mesa estaba un gran pastel por lo que como una niña traviesa, la tentación de probarlo no pudo controlarla.

-De todos modos nadie se dará cuenta –dijo para sí misma metiendo el dedo para probar la cubierta, era de chocolate su favorito por lo que siguió ya cuando acordó le había quitado la mitad de la cubierta.

De repente escucho unos pasos que la pusieron alerta pero no le importo ella estaba disfrutando aquella delicia.

-Creo que te has terminado la mitad de mi pastel de bienvenida –dijo una voz conocida para ella

-¡Rilian! –dijo asustada y un poco sonrojada ya que la habían descubierto

-Valla, valla, la reina Lucy entrando a hurtadillas a robar mi pastel –decía en tono acusador

-No fue mi intención… pero… -decía nerviosa Lucy

-No sé cómo puede pagarme –acercándose a ella lentamente pero al estar obscuras Lucy sintió como la estaba acorralando entre la mesa y él.

-Este… no sé… usted dig… dígame –dijo nerviosa cuando Rilian paso una de sus manos a la cintura

-Es difícil porque es tan hermosa –se acerco más a ella –aquel beso en tu habitación me gusto –besándole el cuello haciendo que Lucy se desvaneciera un poco con la sensación que le provocó

-Pu… pu… tu… tu… -balbuceaba por lo nerviosa que estaba

-Quiero un poco de ese chocolate que saboreabas en tus labios –con su dedo paso lentamente por los labios de Lucy –eres tan dulce e inocente que haces que me comporte así

Si decir nada más lentamente poso sus labios en los de ella, degustándose uno a otro el sabor de aquel chocolate, Rilian aumento la pasión del beso, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Lucy para acercarla más a su cuerpo, se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Te gusto el sabor de tu pastel? –pregunto coquetamente Lucy pasando sus manos al cuello de Rilian para abrazarlo mejor.

-Sí pero quiero un poco más –susurro al oído haciendo de nuevo que Lucy se derritiera ante aquella voz tan seductora.

De nuevo un beso los atrajo ahora Lucy jugaba con el cabello de Rilian, los dos le gustaba aquella sensación, ellos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo cuando de repente se abrió la puerta de la cocina, los dos voltearon asustados soltándose rápidamente, más cuando supieron de quien se trataba.

-¡Edmund! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto nervioso Lucy

Edmund enfoco la vista y vio a su hermana y a Rilian quien estaba muy nervioso pero como venia dormido ni siquiera les tomo importancia.

* * *

><p>orales en los siguientes caps<p>

vendra mas de Lucy y Rilian y

por supuesto de Susan y Caspian

¿que pasara? no se nos vemos gracias

por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

La canción se llama _"Déjate llevar" _de Reik

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**SECRETOS Y MALOS PENSAMIENTOS. **

_**(Narnia)**_

Lucy estaba nerviosa ante la presencia de su hermano Edmund en la cocina, pero se tranquilizo al verlo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rilian y ella así que decidieron irse antes de que los descubriera.

Rilian llevo a Lucy a su habitación para que descansara lo que quedaba de la noche sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente…

Todos llegaron al gran comedor para desayunar juntos, Susan noto las miradas que se lanzaban su hermana y el príncipe por lo que se le ocurrió algo pero eso sería hasta que estuvieran solos porque Liliandil no dejaba de mirarla como si temiera que sucediera algo entre ella y Caspian.

-Reina Susan, me imagino que en su mundo es tan cotizada como lo es aquí –mirándola fijamente –porque solo con un día todos los guardias se han alborotado y unos cuantos más –comento Liliandil refiriéndose a Caspian quien se puso nervioso, tirando la copa que tenía en sus manos.

-Un poco, pero su majestad no se preocupe si usted se refiere a su hijo le aseguro que él tiene otros intereses –Lucy estaba tomando agua cuando escucho eso se le atoro haciendo toser –y su esposo está demasiado ocupado como para que me interese –decía Susan muy segura, lanzando una mirada a Caspian.

Peter al ver la situación ya que su hermana nunca había actuado así pero comprendía ya que aunque no aceptara Liliandil la provoco con el comentario.

-Yo digo que hoy es un buen día para cabalgar y cazar un poco no crees Caspian –decía Peter cambiando de tema

-Me parece perfecto, preparo mis cosas y te acompaño –decía aliviado Caspian al cambio de conversación.

-Ya lo creo, otra cosa mi amor, dentro dos días es la fiesta de bienvenida para nuestro hijo y los reyes para que se preparen –comento fríamente Liliandil

Después de un desayuno algo extraño todos emprendieron sus actividades, Caspian y Peter se fueron a cazar, Susan y Lucy se dedicaron a relajarse en los jardines de palacio, la madre de los reyes le encanto visitar donde tenían para curar y también escuchar historias de sus hijos por voz de Liliandil mientras Rilian y Edmund se dedicaban a probar las espadas, haciendo demostraciones ante los soldados.

Llego la tarde rápidamente, Rilian y Edmund fueron a los jardines a relajarse pero se encontraron a Susan y Lucy.

-Chicas me da gusto encontrarlas –dijo divertido Edmund -¿Quieren ir a cabalgar?

-Yo no tengo ganas –respondió Susan quien estaba leyendo y ni siquiera volteo a verlos.

-Como sabes que te gano –dijo Edmund en tono burlón para molestar a su hermana.

-Jajajajaja…. Mira como me rio, dime Lucy quien pierde siempre en las carreras –dijo Susan cerrando el libro

-Querido hermano quiero decirte que Su, tiene razón no eres bueno en eso –dijo burlesca Lucy

-Así y tú te crees muy lista –dijo un poco molesto Edmund

Susan en ese momento se le ocurrió algo –tengo una idea, somos dos contra dos, somos equipo escojamos al más rápido y quien gane paga un castigo –mirando a Edmund -¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece perfecto –respondió Edmund a la apuesta

-Yo elijo e Lucy –Edmund la miro indignado –es más rápida que yo

-Mira yo correría contra Lucy pero no quiero dejarla en ridículo por lo que mi amigo y príncipe Rilian, me harías el favor –dirigiéndose a Rilian

-Claro me encantara correr contra su majestad –lanzándole una mirada coqueta que puso nerviosa a Lucy

-¿Y cuáles son los premios? –pregunto Edmund

-Si ustedes pierden… le darán un beso a la joven que más les guste, no creo que sea gran reto para los dos –decía Susan

-Que fácil, pero si ustedes pierden lavaran mi ropa y la de Rilian –Lucy hizo cara de asco –durante una semana, ustedes no se vale que la lleven a que las laven –decía divertido Edmund al ver la cara de sus hermanas.

-Trato hecho –estrechando la mano de su hermano –entran al bosque, llegan al rio y se devuelven quien llegue primero a la playa gana

-Eso es todo que fácil –pronuncio Rilian sonriente

-No conoces a mi hermana así que no le hagas confianza –decía preocupado Edmund

Los cuatro emprendieron rumbo a las caballerizas para escoger su caballo, Lucy eligió uno blanco mientras Rilian escogió a su amigo color café llamado "Perdigon"

Fueron hacia la playa y a la cuenta de tres empezaron la carrera, Rilian jamás se imagino que Lucy corriera tan rápido pero él tenía un plan un atajo y la tomaría por sorpresa.

Lucy iba sonriente ya que iba ganando la carrera pero al voltear no vio a Rilian por ningún lado así que ella siguió en su camino, al parecer había llovido la noche anterior porque había mucho lodo tenía que tener mucho cuidado porque podía resbalar y caer, de repente vio el caballo de Rilian atado a un árbol pero no lo vio a él.

Decidió detener un poco el caballo para investigar donde estaba el príncipe, de repente de uno de los charcos llenos de lodo salió alguien quien la asusto, Lucy trato de correr pero no distinguió que enfrente estaba otro lodazal por lo que cayó dentro llenándose el vestido y todo, cuando volteo vio que quien la había asustado era Rilian quien se moría de la risa, salió hecha una furia.

-Muy graciosito su majestad –dijo ofendida Lucy tratando de quitarse el lodo del vestido.

-Si hubiera visto su cara su majestad, pero te vez muy bella llena de lodo –acercándose lentamente.

Lucy estaba tan concentrada en quitarse un poco de lodo cuando de repente Rilian la tomo en los brazos y de nuevo la llevo de nuevo al lodo, por lo que se empezó una guerra quedando los dos llenos desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

**Un millón de emociones**

**Solo dos corazones**

**Y una vida que compartir.**

**Fueron cinco segundos**

**y cambiaste mi mundo,**

**Faltan miles de historias para escribir**

**Contigo...**

Rilian se reía de lo graciosa que se veía Lucy llena de lodo, así que la empujo tirándola de nuevo pero esta vez quedando el sobre ella, las miradas chocaron de nuevo, en ese momento las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-Que me hace tu mirada que me vuelvo loco –decía coqueto Rilian

-Tu dime porque me pasa lo mismo –respondía Lucy sonriendo tímidamente

-Me encantan tus ojos, tu piel, tus labios –decía seductoramente así que lentamente de nuevo llego aquellos dulces labios que lo volvían loco.

Rilian no sabía que le pasaba cada vez que besaba a Lucy era como si se estuviera… enamorando, pero él quería sacar esa idea de su cabeza pero su corazón le decía lo contrario, mientras ella aquel joven la había hechizado desde que lo conoció, la sonrisa, los ojos, solo basto 5 segundos para que su mirada se flechara.

Rilian se separo por falta de aire, sonrió al verla tan feliz y dijo –creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Lucy se quedo un momento procesando aquella información, miro a Rilian y respondió –creo que yo también.

**Ven ven ven,**

**Contigo quiero enloquecer.**

**No tengas miedo, bésame,**

**Atrévete, no lo pienses**

**Ven, ven, ven**

**Contigo quiero despertar**

**No tengas miedo de intentar,**

**No te detengas y déjate llevar…**

-Entonces que esperamos esto es una señal, me enloqueces cada vez que estoy junto a ti, soy diferente –dijo Rilian ayudando a levantarse a Lucy

-Pero como intentarlo, si tú tienes miles de novias, tú madre no le caigo muy bien por ser hermana de la reina Susan, mis hermanos al enterarse será difícil que lo aprueben… -fue callada por un beso.

-Solo déjate llevar, si los dos sentimos esto necesitamos vivirlo, un amor secreto será –dijo divertido Rilian –además ya pague mi apuesta.

-Pero todavía no termina la carrera y tú hiciste trampa mi príncipe secreto –dijo Lucy ahora besándolo ella.

**Cien por ciento seguro**

**Que encontré mi futuro**

**Cuantas veces lo quiere oír.**

**Fueron cinco segundos**

**Y cambiaron mi rumbo**

**Si tu quieres pasamos juntos una**

**Eternidad…**

Rilian ayudo a Lucy a subir al caballo, siguieron su rumbo hacia el rio, donde él la tomo en sus brazos y se metió con ella al agua sin dejarse de besar tiernamente, separándose de vez en cuanto para respirar, era tanto aquella atracción que no podían separarse los dos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Rilian mientras la besaba

-Si –respondió tiernamente Lucy

**Ven ven ven,**

**contigo quiero enloquecer.**

**No tengas miedo, besame,**

**atrévete, no lo pienses**

**Ven, ven, ven**

**contigo quiero despertar**

**no tengas miedo de intentar,**

**No te detengas y déjate llevar mi amor…**

El bosque fue testigo de aquel amor, Rilian le encantaba estar en brazos de Lucy y viceversa fue algo que desato emociones y sentimientos pero los dos estaban felices de que hubiera pasado.

-Mi hermana me matara –comentaba divertida Lucy mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Rilian quien estaba recargado en un árbol.

-¿Por qué? De celos, creo que dejo claro esta mañana a quien quería –decía divertido por lo que Lucy lo volteo a ver desaprobando el comentario

-No, porque me prestó este vestido y creo que se lo pondría el día del baile –respondía Lucy.

-Yo no sé tú pero a mí me está pesando la ropa de lo mojada y enlodada que esta –levantándose para quitarse la camisa dejando su torso desnudo haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara –veo que me quedaron cicatrices de las heridas.

-No se te notan –respondía Lucy quien estaba deleitándose con aquel cuerpo atlético del príncipe.

-Pervertida, pero así me gustas –mirándola coquetamente mientras se metía de nuevo al rio –solo déjate llevar.

Lucy tomo aquella propuesta pero no le hizo caso y se metió de nuevo con todo y vestido.

**Regálame tu corazón**

**Quisiera detener el tiempo**

**Y no decirte adiós…**

**Ven..**

Rilian se burlo tanto pero no iba a dejar que esto pasara ya que sabia como ponerla nerviosa, se acerco a ella y la beso mientras él buscaba la cremallera del vestido para quitárselo, creyó que Lucy se molestaría pero al contrario le ayudo quedando en solo fondo y corsé dejándose un poco expuesta al príncipe.

Se volvieron a besar una y otra vez que solo querían detener el tiempo ya que se dieron cuenta que se necesitaban porque el amor había llegado a ellos.

**Contigo quiero enloquecer.**

**No tengas miedo, bésame,**

**Atrévete, no lo pienses**

**Ven, ven, ven**

**Contigo quiero despertar**

**No tengas miedo de intentar,**

**No te detengas y déjate llevar...**

**Ven… ven a mi**

**Déjate llevar**

-Porque me haces esto –decía Lucy mientras se volvía a poner el vestido

-No se tu dímelo, esto será un secreto entre tú y yo –Terminándose de vestir también

-Quedara entre nosotros mi reina, ahora hay que terminar esta carrera ya que vas a perder y me vas a lavar mi ropa –decía subiéndose al caballo

-No se vale, deja que me suba también –decía ofendida Lucy al ver que Rilian empezaba a caminar –si eso quieres veamos quien pierde.

Lucy se subió rápidamente al caballo, pero el vestido mojado le estorbaba pero aun así se le adelanto ha Rilian con facilidad quien no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando paso a su lado.

Edmund ya estaba desesperado porque no regresaban de hecho ya se estaba poniendo preocupado por su hermana y el príncipe porque pensaba que les había pasado algo mientras Susan estaba tan relajada acostada en la arena ya que sabía que no había porque preocuparse.

-Pero si solo era una carrera y ya paso más de una hora –comentaba preocupado Edmund

-No te preocupes –levantándose –mira hay vienen y creo que ganamos –decía feliz Susan al ver que en primer lugar venia su hermana.

Al llegar a la meta, Lucy se bajo del caballo para celebrar mirando con orgullo a Edmund quien la miraba extraño ya que venía mojada y llena de lodo, Susan estaba aterrorizada su vestido se había dañado, Rilian llego con una gran sonrisa que cuando lo miro Edmund se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué demonios te paso? Mi vestido –comentaba Susan mirándola enojada.

-No importa Su, ¡ganamos! –decía emocionada su hermana

-Lo sé siempre creí en ti –abrazándola –ahora tienen que cumplir la apuesta

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –pregunto Edmund a Rilian que no deja de ver a Lucy

-Camino equivocado –respondiendo al instante –a que dama elijes tú para besar yo ya tengo y con tu permiso ¿puedo besar a tu bella hermana? –decía nervioso Rilian

-¿A quién? Claro es una apuesta cualquiera de las dos puedes elegir –respondía extrañado Edmund

Rilian antes de que nada miro a Lucy, la tomo tiernamente de la cara y la beso, dejando a Edmund sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana mientras Susan los miraba feliz, ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre los dos.

-Ya, con eso es suficiente –dijo Edmund con unos pocos celos de hermano

-Listo, sigues tú –decía sonriente Rilian

-Pues como tu rápido cumpliste pero yo como no me puedo besar con mis hermanas –volteo para todos lados hasta que observo a unas jóvenes que caminaban cerca –ya vuelvo –camino hasta ellas y sin decir nada beso a una de ellas pero en recompensa recibió una gran cachetada que para Lucy y Susan fue un momento gracioso.

Después de ese momento romántico Lucy tubo una charla de mujeres con su hermana donde le conto sobre Rilian y lo que había pasado en el rio, los momentos graciosos y los momentos románticos.

-Solo se besaron verdad –preguntaba Susan preocupada

-Si no te preocupes Su, Rilian es un caballero y no se propaso en ningún momento –decía sonrojada Lucy

-Entonces yo los apoyaré, ya veremos cómo le hacemos para que todos se enteren y que no exista ningún problema –decía abrasándola –ahora tengo que buscar otro vestido pero no importa y por otra parte lo que paso con Rilian en la cocina de la casa no es importante…

-No te preocupes sé lo que paso, bueno te dejo voy a bañarme y a quitarme esta ropa mojada –despidiéndose de su hermana para meterse a su habitación.

Susan salió un momento quería ver como estaba su madre pero en ese momento se topo a Liliandil, esta última no pudo aguantar reclamar lo que traía y en un lugar donde estaban solas le dejaría en claro quién era la esposa del rey.

-Valla reina Susan en la mañana si dejo en claro quién era su amor, pero como usted lo dijo ya está ocupado –comento sarcásticamente Liliandil

-Es irrelevante, Caspian ya no me interesa ha pasado mucho tiempo –decía desinteresada Susan

-Mi esposo nunca la olvido no veo porque usted si, es ilógico y más por el amor que se tuvieron los dos –decía fríamente

-El pasado ya no cuenta, si Caspian me busca me va a encontrar y claro que yo voy a responder y por lo que he sabido jamás la ha engañado y no creo que empiece ahora así que tranquila –respondía tranquilamente Susan

-Tiene razón y espero que siga así, si me disculpa su majestad –hizo reverencia y se retiro un poco indignada.

Susan siguió su camino sin prestarle tanta atención, salió del castillo quería regresar a la playa ya que un brazalete se le había perdido, cuando llego no encontró nada, estaba en cuclillas buscándolo cuando alguien la toco por el hombro y volteo pero recibió un golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Otro cap espero y les guste<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**COSAS BUENAS QUE PARECEN MALAS.**

_**(Narnia)**_

Susan fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, se encontró en que estaba en el bosque pero estaba amarrada en el tronco de un árbol y no se podía mover, la cabeza le dolía, le daba vueltas todo, estaba confundida, de repente vio que alguien se acercaba.

-Hola su majestad –dijo con una voz de ultratumba

-¿Quién… es? –respondió Susan sin poder identificar el rostro ya que traía una capucha.

-Reina Susan mucho gusto conocerla en persona, es una pena que tal hermosura se pierda –tocándole la cara con unas manos esqueléticas frías como el invierno –pero todo esto se debe de hacer por el bien del plan.

-¿Qué quiere? –decía Susan asustada y confundida porque no sabía dónde estaba.

-Su majestad esa pregunta no tiene respuesta –saco una flecha que Susan reconoció era una de las que ella usaba –veo que rápido reconoció la flecha, que contradicción las mismas flechas que la protegieron la van a terminar matando.

Sin decirle nada antes de que ella contestase, la flecha se la introdujo en un costado del abdomen, Susan solo sintió como su piel se rompió llegando a lo más profundo de su ser, en ese momento comenzó a llover, ella volteo a ver cómo salía la sangre de su cuerpo y la debilitaba pero no se podía mover ya que estaba atada, cuando quiso ver quien era su agresor ya no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-¡AYUDA! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sus ojos ya estaban viendo lo debilitada que estaba.

En otro lado del bosque…

El rey Caspian salió a cazar con el rey Peter pero este último le dijo que mejor regresaba porque iba a llover y el rio crecería y no podrían pasar pero Caspian dijo que intentaría atrapar al ciervo de nuevo, emprendiendo camino para internarse más en el bosque.

Después de media hora Caspian mejor decidió volver ya que no pudo alcanzar al ciervo, de repente escucho a alguien que gritaba pero pensó que eran inventos de su mente, pero se quedo con la duda y fue a verificar que estaba equivocado pero empezó a llover demasiado fuerte y el rio ya estaba crecido.

Cuando paso por unos árboles vio a alguien atado a ellos, sin pensarlo se bajo a verificar sacando su espada, cuando estuvo más cerca se espanto al ver quién era, la reina Susan, corrió rápidamente y con la espada corto las cuerdas.

Tomando a Susan en sus brazos, para ver si estaba viva la movió un poco.

-Susan por favor resiste –decía desesperado Caspian al ver que no despertaba, vio que tenía una flecha incrustada por lo decidió sacarla fue donde Susan despertó con un grito ya que sintió un dolor inaguantable.

-Casp… ian… déjala -decía Susan con dificultad

-No, tengo que quitarla –sin pensarlo dos veces la saco fue donde broto más sangre –Susan mírame no te duermas, tienes que resistir para llegar al castillo –saco un pañuelo y lo puso en forma de parche, la cargo y la subió al caballo.

Cuando llegaron al rio no pudieron pasar ya que estaba muy crecido por lo que Caspian estaba muy preocupado no sabía cuánto podía aguantar Susan ya que estaba muy débil, retrocedió y después de varios minutos encontró una cueva donde pudo refugiarse de la lluvia y prender una pequeña fogata con una madera seca que encontró.

Tomo a Susan de nuevo para bajarla del caballo, se quito la capa y la puso como almohada para recostarla, la sangre no paraba de salir, por lo que se quito el cinturón y se lo ato junto con un pañuelo para tratar de parar un poco aquella hemorragia.

-Tranquila, vas a estar bien, terminando de llover volvemos pero por lo que veo vamos a pasar la noche –decía preocupado Caspian situándose a un lado de Susan quien estaba temblando a causa de sus ropas mojadas.

-Ten… go… frio –decía Susan quien no podía controlar dejar de temblar

La pequeña fogata no daba tanto calor por lo que Caspian se acostó junto con ella para abrazarla y tratar de pasarle un poco de calor, Susan hacia muecas de dolor ya que la herida no dejaba de punzarle.

-Susan no te duermas, sé que es muy difícil pero solo haz un esfuerzo –decía Caspian al ver que cerraba los ojos.

-Me duele… -pasando lentamente su mano cerca de la herida

-No hagas eso, ¿Quién te hizo esto? –tomándole las manos viendo horrorizado como tenia marcado las cuerdas en las muñecas.

Susan movió la cabeza en forma negativa ya que no sabía en realidad quien había sido, Caspian no insistió tan solo la miro, no pudo aguantar y la beso, ella respondió aquel pequeño regalo porque no sabía si podría pasar toda la noche, se sentía tan débil.

-Mi reina como te extrañe, tienes que ser fuerte –decía Caspian dando de nuevo un beso

* * *

><p>Liliandil estaba que se moría de celos ya que solo el rey Peter volvió y su esposo ni la reina Susan aparecían, estaban cenando pero era un momento incomodo ya que todos comían en silencio.<p>

-Espero que Caspian tenga una buena escusa cuando llegue –decía sarcásticamente Liliandil

-Ya lo buscaste bien, es muy tarde no creo que mi padre aun este en el bosque y menos con esta lluvia –decía esperanzado Rilian

-Ya lo busque pero que raro la Reina Susan tampoco está aquí –comentaba Liliandil

-Si lo dices por mi hija créeme la conozco y no haría nada de lo que estas pensando –exclamaba ofendida la señora Pevensie

-Como se ha comportado últimamente Susan yo me pondría a pensar –decía fríamente Peter

-Que poco se nota que conoces a tu hermana, cuando llegue va a necesitar dar una explicación, además mañana es la fiesta de bienvenida no creo que se la pierda –decía esperanza la señora Pevensie

-Espero que no te lleves una sorpresa madre –dijo Peter un poco molesto

Lucy y Edmund tan solo se voltearon a ver ya que la más pequeña sentía que algo había pasado pero no quería decir.

* * *

><p>Al amanecer, Caspian vio como empezaba a salir el sol y ya había dejado de llover, volteo a ver a Susan quien respiraba muy agitado, la despertó, después los dos emprendieron marcha de regreso al castillo.<p>

Rilian se había despertado muy temprano quería ver si había llegado su padre pero al pasar por la recamara vio que solo se encontraba dormida su madre así que se empezó a preocupar no quería suponer cosas antes, fue hacia las caballerizas quería ver un poco a su caballo y darle de comer pero al llegar se encontró una sorpresa su padre y la reina llegaban juntos, un relámpago de ira paso su cuerpo sin ponerse a pensar fue a reclamarle.

-Veo que te la pásate muy bien y mi madre no mentía –exclamo enojado Rilian

-No sabes de lo que hablas y no quiero discutir contigo –decía Caspian tranquilo ayudando a bajar a Susan del caballo quien estaba muy débil.

-Susan confié en ti, pero todo esto ni siquiera te importo, en el primer momento que tienen se escapan –decía furioso Rilian por lo que Caspian soltó un momento a Susan quien se sostenía del caballo.

-Cállate si supieras lo que en verdad paso, lo comprenderías –decía con voz autoritaria Caspian

-No necesito detalles no te preocupes –respondía Rilian ofendido –regreso y las cosas siguen igual.

-Tanto tu madre como tú no saben lo que paso… -Caspian se detuvo al ver a Susan quien no soporto más estar de pie y se desmallo, Rilian no sabía que pasaba por lo que se asusto un poco.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien? –preguntaba preocupado Rilian al ver como cargaba su padre a la reina.

-No, mejor ayúdame en lugar de estar diciendo cosas que ni siquiera sabes –ordenaba Caspian a su hijo.

Rilian no sabía lo que pasaba tan solo siguió a su padre quien llego hasta donde curaban a los soldados heridos, rápidamente unos sanadores se pusieron en marcha para curar a la reina. Caspian explico a su hijo lo que había pasado este se sintió mal por pensar cosas malas sobre quien le dio vida.

Después de una hora Caspian y Rilian entraron a ver como estaba Susan quien se encontraba despierta pero aun se veía débil y mal.

-Susan discúlpame por pensar otras cosas pero… tú sabes –decía avergonzado Rilian

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien, ahora quiero pedirle algo a los dos –decía Susan que al moverse para sentarse hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Cuidado no te muevas, tienes que descansar –exclamaba preocupado Caspian

-Gracias por todo… quiero que por favor nadie de mi familia se entere, no quiero preocuparlos –decía firmemente

-¿Cómo? Pero tienen que saber lo que te paso –decía Rilian

-Especialmente tú, Lucy no tiene que saber nada por favor voy a estar bien –ordenaba Susan mirándolos fijamente.

-Pero Susan… -comenzaba a decir Caspian

-Ya dije ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a prepararme para la fiesta de la noche –levantándose y tratando de caminar normalmente dejando sin palabras a Caspian y a su hijo Rilian.

Caspian le dijo a su hijo que no estaba de acuerdo pero conociendo a la reina de lo terca que era, tan solo tenían que vigilarla para ver como se comportaba.

Susan llego con dificultad a su habitación, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue quitarse toda la ropa sucia que traía puesta, le había mentido a Caspian y Rilian ya que no dejo que la curaran bien por lo que solo la habían limpiado superficialmente y habían puesto un parche y una venda, se puso el camisón de pijama y se recostó en la cama necesitaba dormir un momento pero fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-Susan, vamos a desayunar –decía con una gran sonrisa

-Déjame dormir un poco más –se quejaba Susan ya que Lucy empezó a abrir todas las cortinas.

-¿A qué hora llegaste? –preguntaba Lucy curiosa

-Tarde –respondió rápido –en un momento más voy

-¿Te encuentras bien, porque te ves algo pálida? –decía un poco preocupada Lucy al ver el aspecto de su hermana.

-Sí, solo que no puede dormir bien a lo mejor es por eso –respondía Susan quien mejor decidió levantarse y disimular ante todos que se encontraba bien.

Cuando llego al comedor tanto Rilian como Caspian la miraban preocupados, ella trato de actuar lo más posible pero el dolo era inaguantable pero no quería preocupar a su familia, el desayuno transcurrió rápido porque los preparativos de la fiesta estaban en todo su esplendor.

Llego la tarde rápidamente, Lucy llego corriendo a la habitación de Susan para que la ayudara a arreglarse, no sabía que vestido le quedaba mejor y quien más que la orientara que su hermana.

-Susan cual me queda mejor el plata, el negro o el verde dime por favor –decía inquieta Lucy.

-Yo digo que… -reviso cada uno –el verde se ve mejor con tu personalidad, te hace resaltar más tus facciones, empecemos pues.

Las dos jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, el vestido de Lucy era largo con un escote en V, los tirantes cruzaban por la espalda, con bordados en hilos plata gran combinación ya que el verde con plata, con un ligero vuelo de la falda, las zapatillas eran platas, Susan arreglo a su hermana lo más natural posible, un juego de joyas, una delgada pulsera junto con unos aretes colgantes.

-Te ves hermosa –exclama Susan al ver su creación, Lucy solo se veía sin creer en el espejo.

-Bueno te espero en mi habitación o te ayudo en algo –decía Lucy sin dejar de verse

-No, en un momento te alcanzo.

Cuando se salió su hermana cerro con seguro no quería que nadie se enterara que se sentía muy mal pero no iba a dejar que una simple herida opacara su belleza y menos una fiesta, se puso un corsé, que sintió demasiado ajustado, más porque traía puesta la venda, sintió que el aire se le terminaba sabía que era a causa por la herida, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al sentir una fuerte punzada.

Tomo su vestido de noche de color gris plata, llevaba un escote redondo con tiritas sobre los hombros, una delgada y otra más gruesa, el cuello es como un collar que cae hacia un lado, con una suave caída, en la cintura se puede apreciar cristales, la falda es fantástica, lleva pliegues y cae en línea "A", ni muy voluminosa ni recta, tiene un ligero vuelo.

Se puso un poco de maquillaje se hizo un peinado donde se recogió todo el pelo y salió de habitación que ya la esperaban sus hermanos vestidos elegantes con trajes, Edmund llevaba uno color azul marino y Peter uno negro con bordes dorados, su madre se veía fantástica con su vestido azul cielo.

Al llegar a la recepción en el gran salón, donde tenía techo de cristal y columnas adornadas con figuras de Narnia, un fauno estaba nombrando a todos los que llegaban.

-Damas y caballeros, los reyes antiguos y su madre hacen presencia

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo hicieron reverencia, rápidamente los reyes de ese momento los atendieron junto con el príncipe quien no podía quitar los ojos de la reina Lucy quien se veía hermosa.

-Sus majestades, bienvenidos –saludaba amablemente Liliandil

-No quiero ser atrevido pero se ve hermosa su esposa Rey Caspian –decía Peter sonriendo misteriosamente por lo que Liliandil se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Al igual que su madre y hermanas –decía sonriente Rilian –si me permite puedo bailar con su hermana –dirigiéndose a Lucy

-Adelante –dijo Peter mirando celosamente a su pequeña hermana que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pista.

No era el único que sentía celos también las jóvenes damas al ver al príncipe sonriente y disfrutando la velada con la antigua reina. Peter saco a bailar a Liliandil mientras Caspian a la madre de los reyes, Susan dijo que ella necesitaba algo de tomar por lo que se quedo junto a Edmund hasta que vio a una chica hermosa y la saco a bailar.

Habían pasado unas dos horas desde comenzó la velada y Susan solo había bailado unas dos canciones pero en ese momento cuando nadie estaba poniendo atención, salió porque se sentía muy mal, las punzadas no la dejaban y sentía mucho frio, se metió por un pasillo obscuro sintió que se desvanecía por lo que se recargo en la pared.

-Susan ¿te sientes bien? –dijo una voz por lo que volteo y vio que era Rilian

-No –respondió Susan.

Rilian camino hacia ella para abrazarla ya que se veía muy mal, temiendo que se desmayara, Susan abrazo al príncipe necesitaba ayuda su pequeña mentira se descubriría, cuando volteo vio a su hermana Lucy quien tenía la cara desencajada de furia, por lo que rápido se separa de Rilian quien se extraño pero al ver porque la siguió para explicarle a Lucy.

Susan tomo del brazo a su hermana quien estaba furiosa con lo que había descubierto.

-Que quieres Susan o me quieres decir que no te basto con el padre si no también necesitas del hijo –exclamaba furiosa Lucy

-Deja te explico por… favor –decía Susan quien se sentía muy mal

-Ahórrate tus escusas no tienes que decirme nada siempre te elijen a ti –decía tristemente mirando a Rilian enojada.

-Lucy tienes que escuchar a tu hermana, no es lo que piensas… -empezaba Rilian a explicar cuando sintió como Susan caía a causa de que estaba débil por la herida, Lucy al ver eso se espanto.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermana? ¿Por qué no responde? –decía asustada Lucy al ver que Susan no despertaba.

-Eso era lo que te trataba de decir, Susan sufrió una herida con una flecha, mi padre y yo le dijimos que tenía que decirles pero ya ves como es terca –decía Rilian tomándola en los brazos.

Lucy ayudo a Rilian a llevarla hasta una silla para que tomara aire mientras le contaba como había sido herida, cuando volvió Susan se sentía avergonzada con su hermana pero estaba demasiado débil.

-Tenemos que llevarla a su habitación, necesita descansar –sugería Rilian que en ese momento pasaba Caspian y al ver la situación se detuvo rápidamente

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi hermana sufrió una herida? –dijo Lucy molesta al ver a Caspian

-Me lo exigió –respondió Caspian llegando hasta Susan quien estaba débil

Entre Caspian y Rilian tomaron a Susan para llevarla a su cuarto, caminaban demasiado despacio, en ese momento se toparon con Liliandil que al verlos se puso molesta.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte Caspian –decía molesta Liliandil

-Si me disculpas estoy ocupado –respondió firmemente Caspian

-Mira no me importa que lleves a tu amante a su habitación necesitan tu presencia y la tuya también Rilian dejen que su hermana la lleve para eso está aquí –comentaba fríamente Liliandil

-Padre puedes irte en un momento te alcanzo y madre no sabes lo que dices –decía molesto Rilian ante la actitud de su progenitora, Lucy la miraba molesta pero no quería responderle en ese momento solo le importaba la salud de su hermana.

Liliandil se llevo a Caspian quien iba enojado, mientras Rilian llevo a Susan a su habitación, la dejo en la cama para que ella se acomodara, Lucy mientras le ayudaba a desvestirse ya que estaba débil.

-Bueno te dejo mi vida, si necesitas ayuda –decía Rilian besando a Lucy –va a estar bien.

No acababa de salir Rilian de la habitación cuando entraron Peter, Edmund y la señora Pevensie, por lo que Lucy sabía que se veían problemas y más con la cara de enojado que tenía su hermano mayor.

-En un momento es el brindis y necesitamos la presencia de todos –ordenaba Peter mirando fijamente a Susan

-No me importa Susan necesita más de mi apoyo que un brindis –respondía Lucy

-Te fijas madre quien está en conspiración con tu hija, primero no llego a dormir y lo más raro que tampoco Caspian y ahora se pone ebria –decía sarcástico Peter

Rilian al escuchar aquello se puso frente a frente y dijo –Tu hermana no llego porque fue secuestrada y herida por los mismos que lo hicieron conmigo, mi padre la ayudo pero como el rio estaba muy crecido no pudieron pasar, todos juzgamos cosas que no son, no la notaste rara en el desayuno –Peter estaba atónito a lo que escuchaba.

La señora Pevensie rápido llego hasta la cama donde estaba su hija, rápido encontró donde estaba la herida, le quito las vendas y el parche viendo horrorizada aquella escena.

-Necesito que me traigan agua, trapos limpios y algo que usen para desinfectar las heridas, vendas todo lo que necesito para curarla –ordenaba a sus hijos que rápido salieron –Mi niña ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-No quería preocuparlos… lo siento –respondió Susan quien respiraba con dificultad

-Más preocupados nos tenias la otra noche cuando no llegaste, te pudo pasar algo más grave, bueno ahora no hay que decir nada solo que te recuperes –decía la señora Pevensie

En minutos llego todo lo que pido, ordeno que se salieran un momento solo necesitaba a su hija menor quien la ayudaría, empezó a curar la herida pero rápido supo que necesitaba cocer para que sanara rápido por lo que se las ingenio para poder hacer la curación lo más limpia posible, cuando Susan escucho lo que pasaría se puso nerviosa porque sabía que en Narnia no existía algún tipo de analgésico para no doliera.

-Y si lo dejas así –decía nerviosa Susan

-No puedo, fue demasiado profunda y decías que era cualquier cosa, tengo que hacerlo lo siento –se quedo pensativa –espérate creo que en la bolsa que traía cuando fuimos absorbidos tengo un poco de morfina, Lucy me la puedes traer.

Lucy obedeció a su madre y rápido llevo lo que había pedido para comenzar, Susan noto como su cuerpo se dormía cuando su madre inyecto un poco de morfina, por lo que fue más fácil la curación. Cuando termino solo vendo la parte de la herida y puso fomentos en la cabeza por la fiebre que tenia.

-Se va a poner bien –comentaba preocupada Lucy

-Sí, tu hermana es fuerte y no fue grave lo que paso pero por la inconsciencia por poco se puso en peligro de muerte, ahora hay que dejarla que descanse ya que despertara hasta mañana –decía tranquilizando a su hija menor.

Después Lucy dijo que ella cuidaba a Susan, en ese momento todos se enteraron de lo sucedido, Caspian explico porque no había dicho nada y Liliandil se sintió avergonzada por pensar mal, en ese momento comprendieron que el enemigo no solo era contra los reyes actuales si no con todos por lo que en cada habitación se puso un guardia para que resguardara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(En una parte recóndita de Narnia)<strong>_

Un ser estaba de nuevo desesperado ya que su plan de matar a la reina Susan no había resultado, tenía que tomar otras medidas más extremas pero no podía dejarse ver los siguientes días porque sabía que el castillo estaría muy resguardado pero tenía que entrar, había descubierto cuáles eran sus debilidades así que a cada uno lo tomaría por esa parte.

* * *

><p>otro cap no se cuando termine el otro fic<p>

pero mientras intrigense un poco con lo que paso

nos vemos


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**TENTACIONES**

_**(Narnia)**_

Después de aquella noche trágica y de malentendidos, Susan estaba pasando su segundo día en cama y estaba sumamente aburrida ya que su madre le había prohibido que se levantara porque la tenía en observación a causa de la herida. Caspian había puesto más guardias en todas las entradas del castillo y en las torres de vigilancia.

Hacia un día hermoso como para nadar y refrescarse pero solo Susan estaba en el castillo, en su habitación leyendo otro libro aburrido, no sabía porque la trataban como niña si ya se sentía mucho mejor, de repente tocaron la puerta.

-Puedo pasar –se escucho Caspian pidiendo permiso

-Claro –respondió Susan dejando el libro al lado.

Caspian entro con una gran sonrisa al ver a Susan de mejor aspecto, con permiso de la reina se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaba Caspian preocupado

-Si hablas sobre cómo me la estoy pasando, déjame decirte que estoy muy aburrida mientras mis hermanos se divierten y de la herida pues aun me duele pero estoy bien –explicaba sonriente Susan

-Te ves hermosa aun estando a punto de morir –decía mirándola tiernamente

-Si tu esposa te escucha creo que mi herida se volvería abrir –decía divertida Susan sin dejar de verlo también.

-Me respondiste el beso, si tanto te olvidaste de mí ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntaba Caspian

-En ese momento ni siquiera… tenia control de mi cuerpo –respondía Susan mirándolo seductoramente –pero a lo mejor ahora si te lo puedo responder mejor, si me convences.

Caspian sonrió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente –Yo digo que siempre me los responderás porque aunque sea un viejo rey aun tengo aquel encanto de joven –acercándose un poco más a ella.

-No mucho pero tienes esa maldita sonrisa que me encanta pero nunca me ganaras soy mayor que tu mas de 1000 años, recuerdas –respondió Susan siguiendo el juego.

-Me gustan las mayores – llegando a los botones del camisón que traía puesto Susan

Susan solo lo miraba y sin pensarlo acorto la distancia entre los dos, besándolo apasionadamente, Caspian respondía aquel beso lleno de ferocidad y amor, se separaron a falta de aire se miraron a los ojos, él paso al cuello de ella haciendo que de su boca salieran unos cuantos suspiros de satisfacción, el rey desabotono cada uno de los botones para poder tocar su cuerpo.

-Tu esposa nos matara –decía Susan mientras Caspian la besaba en un punto débil

-No me importa, te amo –respondió Caspian besando nuevamente los labios de la reina

Susan estaba extasiada y excitada al mismo tiempo por lo que empezó a desabrochar el chaleco de Caspian quitándoselo rápidamente, este la ayudo para quedar desnudo del torso lo cual ella aprobó satisfactoriamente ver que aquel rey "viejo" tenía un cuerpo de tentación.

-¡Ay! Tranquilo aun me duele –se quejaba Susan al sentir la mano de Caspian rosando donde tenía la herida.

-Eres perfecta –besando donde tenía la herida tiernamente

-Gracias mi gallado Rey –decía Susan mientras Caspian hacia un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta su boca.

Susan sentía como la tocaba con ternura, pasión, amor si iba a hacer su primera vez seria perfecta ya que lo haría con el hombre que siempre amo, Caspian la miraba sabía lo inocente que aun era pero quería.

Ellos estaban tan concentrados besándose, acariciándose y llenándose de amor cuando sonaron la puerta, los dos voltearon asustados porque necesitaban saber quién era.

-¿Quién? –preguntaba Susan tomando aire.

-Soy yo Liliandil puedo pasar –respondió aquella voz

Caspian y Susan se miraron asustados, por lo que ella se abrocho rápidamente el camisón pero el rey no podía salir de aquella habitación porque los descubrirían.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntaba susurrando Susan

-Pues dile que pase, me esconderé, debajo de la cama –susurrando tratando de introducirse dentro.

Cuando Susan estuvo segura que Caspian estaba escondido entonces si respondió –Claro puedes pasar –Liliandil entro mirando a la reina algo extraña percibiendo rápidamente el olor al perfume que usaba su esposo.

-Qué curioso huele a la fragancia que usa Caspian pero a lo mejor ya me estoy volviendo loca –decía curiosa acercando un silla cerca de la cama.

-Pues yo no percibo nada –decía Susan mirándola fijamente mientras Caspian estaba debajo de la cama escuchando todo.

-Solo pasaba a visitarte y a… pedirte perdón –decía cabizbaja

-¿Por qué? –decía Susan extrañada

-Por las cosas que dije… sobre mi marido y tú pero debes comprenderme no llegan ninguno de los dos que querías que pensara –decía Liliandil excusándose

-Podías haber pensado que estábamos en problemas pero te perdono cualquiera se puede equivocar –decía sínicamente Susan

-Tienes razón y además si mi marido me estuviera engañando no fuera tan evidente –decía Liliandil animada.

-Exactamente, ahora si me disculpas necesito descansar –decía Susan tratando de que se Liliandil se retirara de la habitación.

-Tengo unos libros excelentes que no te aburrirán mientras estas aquí en cama, te los puedo traer ahora mismo –decía Liliandil emocionada.

-Claro, me haría mucho bien –mintiendo Susan

Liliandil al escuchar la respuesta salió rápidamente de la habitación por lo que Caspian salió, se termino de vestir y despidiéndose de Susan tiernamente con un beso pero era mejor salir y aparentar como siempre.

* * *

><p>Peter, Edmund, Rilian y Lucy habían salido a cabalgar un momento cerca del rio que separaba la mitad del bosque, era un día agradable que llamaba estar fuera del castillo y respirar aire fresco. Estaban admirando el panorama como el agua cristalina llamaba pero en ese momento mejor solo se relajaban.<p>

Lucy estaba sentada recargada en un árbol, observando cómo sus hermanos y el príncipe lanzaban piedras al rio, pero a Peter se le ocurrió retar a Edmund a unas carreras.

-Mis hermanos están locos –pronuncio Lucy por lo que Rilian se sobresalto al verla al lado de él.

-Un poco no más que su pequeña hermana –decía Rilian lanzando una piedra.

-¿Es tan difícil hacer ese truco en el agua? –preguntaba curiosa al ver la facilidad con la que el príncipe hacia que la piedra rosara el agua.

-Sí, ¿quieres intentarlo? –respondía emocionado –es solo cuestión de técnica –situándose atrás de ella, tomándole la mano lentamente pero a la vez recargando su cara en un hombro de ella – es muy fácil, solo tómala y… -besándole el cuello por lo que Lucy soltó la piedra y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a él.

Rilian no podía resistirse a besarla por lo que la tomo por la cintura poniéndola muy cerca de él, para acortar la distancia y besarla, era tan suave y delicioso aquel beso, a Lucy la volvía loca como la acariciaba con ternura, no era el joven salvaje que algunas damas le platicaron, si no todo lo contrario.

Lucy se sentía segura en los brazos del príncipe, la abrazaba de una forma tierna y sencilla, siempre que estaba al lado de él era una persona completamente distinta.

Después de varios minutos Rilian no quería desprenderse de Lucy era algo que no podía saber que era pero aquellas mariposas en el estomago se sentían muy bien.

-Se ven muy bien juntos –dijo una voz que hizo que Rilian y Lucy se separaran poniéndose nerviosos.

-Edmund no es lo que parece –respondía nerviosa Lucy separándose más de Rilian

-¿Qué nos es lo que parece? Ver a mi pequeña hermana en los brazos de un príncipe, abrazándolo de manera sospechosa –decía Edmund seriamente.

-Mire su majestad su hermana y yo, estábamos… lanzando piedras al rio –decía excusándose Rilian

-Si como no, abrazados si lanzan muy bien las piedras –respondía sarcásticamente Edmund quien por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa al ver la cara de susto de su hermana.

Rilian y Lucy solo se veían de reojo nerviosos, pero en ese momento Edmund no soporto más y soltó una risotada por la cara de susto que tenían ambos.

-Por mí no hay problema lo que pase con ustedes dos… por quien se deben de preocupar es por Peter, él sí es muy celoso con sus dos hermanas yo solo le sigo la corriente –decía sonriente Edmund

-Gracias hermanito –dijo Lucy corriendo hacia Edmund para abrazarlo –eres el mejor y no te preocupes yo me encargo de Peter –susurrando.

* * *

><p>En las profundidades de una cueva remota aquel ser malévolo seguía haciendo planes para destruir a la monarquía.<p>

-Mi señor, si nos infiltramos y en la noche podemos… -empezaba a decir un pequeño enano pero fue cayado al ver los ojos de furia de su amo.

-Ese castillo tiene algo que no puedo entrar, creo que necesito tomar la pieza más débil de toda esta historia –decía pensativamente

-¿Las reinas de antaño? –preguntaba un sirviente que parecía pirata.

-No… existe alguien que el rey de Narnia le dolería mucho –mirando a sus sirvientes fijamente –el príncipe Rilian

-¡Pero si solo es un niño! –exclamo el enano

-Sí, es la razón por la que es más vulnerable, es joven, rebelde, tiene pensamiento de grandeza, desafía a sus padres, trajo a los reyes de antaño con él aun sabiendo que habría problemas es justo lo que se necesita para destruir este lugar de ensueño –decía aquel ser malévolo

Todos susurraban al escuchar a su amo ya que era una loca idea que no sabía cómo acabaría.

-Mis leales soldados se lo que piensan pero solo tengo que esperar el momento necesario para poder actuar y presiento que será pronto –decía soltando una risa malévola que se escucho hasta las afueras provocando quien pasaba cerca se estremeciera.

* * *

><p>En la cena Rilian y Lucy ya no quisieron tener más oculto su romance y decidieron darlo a conocer al mundo, las reacciones rápido se hicieron presentes, Helen la madre de la pequeña reina al principio se preocupo pero después comprendió la situación y dijo que por ella no había problemas, Peter fue quien puso pretextos pero al final Caspian lo controlo diciendo que mientras fuera algo sano todo estaría perfecto además que tenía que dejar a su hermana disfrutar todo lo que se le presentaba, mientras Liliandil no dijo nada pero no dejaría que su hijo también se enamorara de una antigua reina como su esposo pero tampoco Susan dejaría que alguien arruinara la relación de su hermana y el príncipe.<p>

* * *

><p>Despues de mucho tiempo<p>

pero es que de verdad tengo algo de trabajo

pero espero terminar el otro fic que deje a la mitad

bueno nos vemos y espero que les guste


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

La canción se llama _"Nuestra noche" _ de Rio Roma

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

**CUMPLEAÑOS **

_**(Narnia)**_

Las calles del pueblo cerca del castillo Cair Paravel se llenaban de comentarios al ver pasar al príncipe con su novia la reina Lucy, las jóvenes damas estaban celosas por que el tan deseado joven de la realeza ya no era libre y además se le notaba diferente ya que no era el rebelde, malcriado, coqueto entre otras, después de tres semanas la nueva noticia no había pasado de moda.

Ese día era muy especial en el reino ya que habría un baile en conmemoración del cumpleaños del rey Caspian, fueron invitados los más altos cargos dentro del reino. Rilian estaba ayudando al rey Edmund en las caballerizas cuando una joven rubia, ojos azules, tez blanca, delgada con un vestido rojo dejo sin habla a los caballeros.

-Rilian hasta que te encuentro –dijo dulcemente aquella joven hermosa

-¡Priscila! –exclamo Rilian con una sonrisa ya que aquella joven la conocía desde niños, hacia desde hace dos años que no la veía.

-Su majestad veo que sigue igual de guapo desde que me fui a Carlomen –decía coquetamente

-Lo sé, pero que te trae por Cair Paravel se suponía que ya no regresarían –preguntaba Rilian extrañado

-El cumpleaños del rey es importante para nuestra familia y además nos enteramos de lo que te paso –decía risueña

-Me parece perfecto –respondía alegre Rilian

-¿Y quién es el joven que te acompaña? –preguntaba curiosa al ver a Edmund

-Discúlpame soy tan distraído –mirando a Edmund –es uno de los reyes de antaño…

-Soy el rey Edmund –anticipándose a Rilian

-Su majestad –haciendo reverencia –mucho gusto en conocerlo

-Me puedes llamar Edmund no te preocupes –respondía un poco nervioso Edmund

-Su… perdón Edmund muchas historias escuche de niña de lo valiente que eran… y son los reyes de antaño –mirándolo misteriosamente –voy a pasar unos días en palacio me podrías contar algunas porque me encanta la historia –preguntaba Priscila

-Claro a una dulce dama no se le puede negar nada –respondía cortésmente inclinándose para besar la mano.

-Gracias, su majestad

Rilian al ver aquella escena mejor decidió alejarse para dejar que charlaran un poco y además necesitaba ver a su novia quien dijo que estaría con su hermana, la reina Susan, ayudándola a preparar el regalo de cumpleaños para el rey.

* * *

><p>Liliandil se llevo una sorpresa al recibir a su amiga Alena con su esposo Leomark, Caspian al ver quien había llegado al castillo se puso nervioso ya que la amiga de su esposa no le caía muy bien porque era una persona demasiado habladora.<p>

-Alena ¿Cómo estás? Desde que se fueron he extrañado tu presencia –decía felizmente Liliandil dando un abrazo aquella dama.

-Excelente Liliandil, feliz cumpleaños Caspian –quien estaba sirviéndose un poco de vino –cuando empiece la fiesta te daremos tu regalo –decía Alena

-Gracias, Leomark ¿cómo estás? Me acompañas ya sabes que cuando nuestras esposas se ponen a platicar nosotros salimos sobrando, te quiero presentar a unas personas –decía entusiasmado Caspian.

Caspian y Leomark salieron de la sala para dirigirse a presentar a los reyes de antaño dejando solas a sus esposas, por lo que Alena quería saber todo sobre el matrimonio de su amiga.

-Y Caspian sigue igual –preguntaba mientras tomaba unas galletas

-Poco, solo que mis peores miedos se han convertido en realidad –Alena la miraba extrañada –te puedes imaginar, los reyes de antaño están aquí, todos

-¿también esta ella? –preguntaba como en susurro Alena

-Sí, lo peor es que les debo la vida de mi hijo, ellos la salvaron –decía suspirando Liliandil

-Entonces sí que tienes problemas –decía Alena

-He pensado en darme por vencida, Caspian por más que lo oculte siempre la tiene en su mente, cuando la ve… -limpiándose unas lágrimas que salieron –y además mi hijo se enamoro de la otra reina…

-No puede ser, yo siempre pensé que Rilian estaba enamorado de mi hija, pero no te preocupes Liliandil se le pasara esto es pasajero, los reyes antiguos no se pueden estar para siempre, ya vez como pasan las cosas –decía mirándola fijamente

-Eso espero –respondió Liliandil en un suspiro

Después de ese momento se la pasaron charlando largo rato, hasta que Caspian volvió para presentar a todos los reyes de antaño, donde las preguntas incomodas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la amiga de Liliandil.

-Mucho gusto reyes –haciendo reverencia

-Te lo puedes imaginar mi vida –decía el esposo de Alena –los reyes de antaño en persona como siempre lo imagine

-Gracias señor, mucho gusto en conocerlos –decía cortésmente Peter

-Veo que los libros describen perfectamente a las personas como son, el rey Peter un gallardo caballero, el rey Edmund alguien digno de confianza y honestidad, la reina Lucy una soñadora incansable y… -mirando fijamente a Susan –la reina Susan la belleza representada en persona… Caspian veo que nunca te equivocas en las mujeres, siempre elijes a las más hermosas.

Caspian se quedo serio al escuchar aquel comentario ya que sabia hacia donde caminaba aquella conversación por lo que cambio radicalmente el tema hablando de su fiesta y cumpleaños, Susan al ver la situación solo mando una sonrisa sarcástica a Liliandil quien la miro fijamente.

* * *

><p>Llego la noche…<p>

La fiesta estaba a tope, personajes importantes, damas, caballeros elegantes, dríades, minotauros, enanos leales al rey estaban disfrutando la fiesta, cuando de repente un señor esquelético con una capa negra abrió las puertas violentamente, todos los invitados se asustaron, los reyes fueron rápidamente resguardados entre guardias.

-¡JAJAJAJA! –riéndose maléficamente –no vengo a pelear, solo considérenlo un pequeña vista a mi amada hermana Liliandil y a su esposo el rey Caspian –dijo mirándolos fijamente

-¿De qué habla, madre? –pregunto Rilian quien soltó a Lucy al escuchar aquel mensaje

Liliandil ignoro a su hijo y miro fijamente también aquel sujeto extraño y terrorífico, Susan se asusto ya que reconoció aquella voz infernal y Lucy al verle la cara recordó aquella ocasión en el baño.

-Veo que me reconocieron rápidamente –dijo sarcástico tomando una copa de vino.

-Daluv, veo que papá no pudo convencerte al final –respondió Liliandil por lo que todos voltearon a ver

-Hermanita porque no te uniste a mí cuando te dije, descubrí otro poder más fuerte que ser una simple estrella –dijo sin dejar de mirarla

-Caspian, Rilian se que no es el momento ni el lugar pero quiero decirles a todos, quien en realidad es este señor –tomando aire –es mi hermano pero nunca digo que existe porque cuando yo fui joven él se unió a fuerzas malvadas y nuestro padre lo desterró –dijo molesta Liliandil

-Gracias por la introducción, ya vi que tienes un pequeño es tan adorable tu hijo, ni como negar que no es del rey es idéntico –mirando a Rilian –pero aunque te duela tiene algo mío –sonriendo terroríficamente

-¡A MI HIJO NO LO METAS! –exclamo enojada Liliandil

-Tranquila solo vine a presentarme y ya me voy –tomando otra copa de vino y caminando hacia la salida –otra cosa antes de retirarme… Reina Susan tengo más flechas que le pertenecen cuando quiera se las puedo devolver –guiñando el ojo y retirándose

Mientras Susan recordaba lo que había pasado en el bosque, Caspian y Peter se dieron cuenta de ello y sacaron rápidamente sus espadas tratando de alcanzarlo pero se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba.

Liliandil se sentía devastada ya que su hermano malévolo había regresado y tenía muchas cosas en mente, sabía que todo lo que pasó era por él y esa visita era algo porque alarmarse.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos horas desde el incidente, Liliandil estaba fuera de si cuando vio a su hijo besándose con la reina Lucy así que tenía que poner un alto, sus sentidos estaban en otra sintonía.<p>

-¡Rilian tu padre te llama! –ordeno Liliandil haciendo que su hijo y la reina se sobresaltaran separándose rápidamente.

-En seguida voy –respondió un poco molesto Rilian por la orden de su madre

-Es urgente -dijo con autoridad, Rilian a regañadientes camino rumbo a donde estaba su padre mientras Lucy lo siguió –su majestad puedo hablar con usted mientras mi hijo regresa

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Lucy extrañada

-Como puedo empezar… –quedándose pensativa esperando que su hijo se alejara para que no escuchara

-Es mentira lo de le dijo a Rilian ¿no es así? –dijo Lucy al ver el nerviosismo de Liliandil

-Me descubrió su majestad –respondió sorprendida Liliandil

-¿Qué pretende con esto? –pregunto Lucy

-Quiero que se aleje de mi hijo –Lucy la miro fijamente –sí como lo oye, no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a su padre enamorarse de un imposible…

Lucy se quedo en shock por lo que había escuchado pero antes de que respondiera Susan quien pasaba en ese momento muy cerca de ellas escucho todo lo que dijo Liliandil por lo que rápidamente fue a reclamar.

-Si usted cree que yo… -empezaba a decir Lucy

-Lucy déjame hablar con la señora ve con Rilian –dijo Susan seriamente a Lucy quien comprendió la indirecta.

-Dígame su majestad de que desea hablar conmigo –respondió Liliandil desafiante

-Déjame ver Liliandil… ¿Por qué quieres separar a mi hermana de tu hijo? –dijo molesta Susan

-No quiero que siga a un imposible como su padre, porque aunque ustedes no quieran algún día volverán y además es mi hijo –termino Liliandil fijamente

-Solo te quiero advertir algo Liliandil a mi hermana no le haces daño, pero si descubro que tu interfieres en la relación aunque sea una mínima cosa, te lo prometo no me conocerás de enemiga, entiendes –dijo con autoridad Susan

-Entendido su majestad, nada más que usted no se quedara por siempre –respondió Liliandil caminado lentamente, yéndose con el orgullo herido.

-De hecho siempre estaré en la mente del rey –decía Susan para sí misma con una sonrisa viendo como Liliandil se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Susan salió para buscar a su hermana pero la encontró platicando con Rilian alegremente por lo que mejor decidió retirarse y no interrumpir, llego a un balcón y observo el hermoso paisaje nocturno del mar y un viento que hacia cautivar a cualquiera por lo que se dirigió hacia la playa sin importarle que podría correr peligro, se quito los zapatos para tocar la arena, llego hasta la horilla dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies, relajándose dulcemente. De repente alguien llego y abrazo, rápidamente descubrió que era Caspian.<p>

-Si tu esposa nos ve, tendré otra discusión con ella –decía Susan sonriente

-Pues tendrá que tenerla porque no me pienso separar hoy de ti –decía Caspian también observando las olas.

-Parece niño su majestad –dando la vuela para quedar frente a él –acuérdese que hoy cumplió años y quiere raptar a una inocente niña.

-De todos modos usted me gana por muchos años… así que no voy a raptar a una niña si no a una mujer -dando un pequeño beso –tengo calor, me acompañas –tomándola de la mano dirigiéndose a un caballo para subirse y empezar a internarse al bosque llegando hasta el rio cristalino.

Caspian al llegar rápidamente se quito la ropa quedando solo en ropa interior, Susan tan solo sonrió al ver al rey como saltaba al agua fría.

-A su edad ya es peligroso hacer ese tipo de hazañas –decía burlándose Susan quien se moría de la risa al ver a Caspian temblando.

-No está muy fría además está haciendo calor, la invito a que la pruebe –decía Caspian mientras se hundía totalmente.

-Muchas gracias pero yo estoy muy bien aquí no quiero arruinar el vestido y además deberíamos volver nos escapamos y estarán muy preocupados –decía Susan

Caspian al escuchar la respuesta salió del agua y se puso frente a Susan quien se deleito con el cuerpo del rey y a la luz de la luna se veía magnifico.

-Su majestad usted dijo que me comportaba como un niño, no quiera que me comporte más porque si no se mete conmigo al rio la cargare y la llevare sin importarme el vestido –decía tajante Caspian

-Inténtelo su majestad –retándolo seductoramente –no creo que quiera enfrentarse a la furia de mis hermanos si lo descubriesen.

Caspian sin aviso previo la tomo en los brazos aunque Susan pataleara y tratara de soltarse, el rey era demasiado fuerte para ella por lo que en minutos llego al rio mojándose toda completamente.

Susan salió del agua mojada, enojada y titiritando estaba demasiado helada mientras Caspian se burlaba sentado en el pasto cerca de un árbol, la joven reina tan solo ya no pudo ocultar que se sentía incomoda con el vestido mojado por lo que decidió quitárselo para taparse con la capa del rey.

-Eres hermosa –dijo Caspian acercándose a ella

-No empieces por favor, ahora me debes un vestido –decía aun molesta Susan

-Tendrás todos lo que quieras pero déjame besarte –dijo Caspian tomándola por la cintura y acercándola mas a él para besarla.

**Es hermoso el sol, **

**Pero prefiero hoy la luna**

**Celosa es de tu cintura, **

**Pero va bien con mi intención**

**Y aunque admirador,**

**Esclavo soy de tu ternura**

**Me encanta cuando de locura se llena nuestra habitación**

**Por ti es que puedo entender que no hay que morir para el cielo tener**

Caspian empezó a besarla lentamente pero profundo, por lo que Susan soltó la capa del rey quedando expuesta a él tan solo con la ropa interior, dejando sin habla por el hermoso cuerpo que parecía de seda, sus manos empezaron a recorrerla completa, llegaron al suelo sintiendo en sus cuerpos casi desnudos el pasto frio.

-Te amo –susurro Caspian mientras besaba el cuello de Susan quien disfruto al sentir aquella caricia.

-No… quiero… -se decía Susan a si misma pero no podía con tanta ternura como la besaba el rey.

-Tranquila yo no hare nada de lo que no quieras –dijo Caspian ante el comentario mientras la besaba lentamente en los labios.

-Te extrañe Caspian y solo tú puedes ser el primero… te amo –respondió Susan intensificando el beso.

**Y esta es nuestra noche,**

**Solo tú, solo yo y nuestro amor**

**Olvídate de todo no hay pasado, no, no, no hay nadie entre los dos**

**Es nuestra noche, **

**Solo tú habitas en mi corazón**

**Otro día quizá, **

**Pero hoy nadie en este mundo **

**Se ama más que tú y yo**

El viento no incomodo aquellos amantes cerca del rio, Caspian y Susan estaban disfrutando cada caricia, cada momento, él recorría todo su cuerpo besándola lentamente mientras ella algunas veces se le escapaban algunos sonidos que en su vida alguien le hubiera provocado.

Susan aun tenia puesto su ropa interior pero a Caspian quería conocer más de aquel tentador cuerpo por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de la parte de arriba dejando libres sus pechos que al verlos los empezó a acariciar lentamente como si algo se fuera a romper.

Caspian una vez más subió para besar aquellos labios rojos que a la luz de la luna se veía perfecta y esa noche había sido lo mejor que le paso.

-Es nuestra noche, mi amor –decía Caspian tiernamente

-Hoy no me importa nada eres mío y quiero ser tuya –respondía Susan disfrutando el momento, ya que siempre había sido la joven correcta pero ahora quería probar un poco lo prohibido.

**Amo tu sabor, **

**Amo perderme en tu boca**

**Amo cuando te vuelvo loca **

**Y puedo tocar tu corazón**

**Te pido perdón si a veces exagero con mis besos**

**Es que no hay nada que en tu cuerpo no haga que pierda la razón**

Caspian todo con Susan había esperado este momento por años y por un día quería saber que era subir al cielo, a veces pensaba que exageraba al pensar así pero no podía dejar de besarla, de acariciarla mientras ella llegaba a tocar un poco el cielo, era su primera vez que iba a pasar de niña a mujer.

Susan se volvía loca cuando el rey tocaba aquellas partes sensibles haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara.

Caspian no se había dado cuenta del anillo de matrimonio por lo que se lo quito no quería pensar en nada de su vida solo quería tener al amor que se le fue arrebatado hacia años.

-No sé como sobreviví sin ti –dijo Caspian

-Ni yo –mirándolo tiernamente

-No te quiero hacer daño de nuevo, te amo, quiero ser tu cómplice, tu amante, tu secreto –intensificando el beso deshaciéndose de la ropa que les impedía llegar al clímax.

**Por ti es que puedo entender **

**Que no hay que morir para el cielo tener**

**Y esta es nuestra noche, **

**Solo tú, solo yo y nuestro amor**

**Olvídate de todo no hay pasado,**

**No, no, no hay nadie entre los dos**

Estaban cuerpo a cuerpo como la primera vez que vieron el mundo, Susan sabia lo venia por lo que beso a Caspian al momento que él se acomodaba, lentamente se introdujo a ella, en seguida sintió como su cuerpo se tenso por lo que tuvo miedo haberla lastimado, era muy importante para él que detuvo un momento.

Susan sentía que se quemaba por dentro y entre sus piernas sentía algo incomoda junto con un dolor que poco a poco fue cediendo ante las caricias del rey. Por fin se entrego completamente a él hasta llegar al cielo una y otra vez.

-Te amo –susurraba Susan mientras tocaba el cielo

Caspian le gusto como la voz sensual y excitada de Susan decía su nombre junto con te amos entre las líneas, no importaba el pasado aquello era la gloria.

**Es nuestra noche, **

**Solo tú habitas en mi corazón**

**Otro día quizá, pero hoy nadie en este mundo se ama más que tú y yo**

**Hoy nadie en este mundo se ama más que tú y yo.**

El cielo fue el limite pero al final los dos se entregaron al amor, ella entrego por primera vez e hizo el amor con el hombre que siempre amo y él se hizo presente un sueño que pensó nunca seria realidad.

Terminaron exhaustos en la hierba, Caspian sabía que pronto el frio haría estragos en sus cuerpos por lo que rápidamente busco algo para taparse usando su capa como cobija y buscando algo de madera prendió una pequeña fogata que daba calor.

Susan se acomodo en el pecho de Caspian para descansar mientras él acariciaba su espalda y así los dos quedaron profundamente dormidos en aquel bosque que fue testigo de su amor.

* * *

><p>Liliandil estaba sentada en el piso cerca de un balcón con un poco de copas enzima, en ese momento paso Peter y al ver a la esposa del rey en esa situación se alarmo y pronto llego a ver si podía ayudar.<p>

-Mi lady se encuentra bien –preguntaba Peter al verla sentada con una copa en la mano

-Rey… Peter, disss…cúlpeme –decía Liliandil

-No se preocupe, déjeme ayudarla –levantándola del suelo para llevarla a la habitación

Al llegar pensó que se encontraría con Caspian pero no al contrario estaba solo, la puso en la cama para que durmiera pero antes de retirarse Liliandil lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo, Peter no sabía qué hacer.

-Creo que me voy –decía Peter pero Liliandil hizo caso omiso y de nuevo le robo un beso.

Al antiguo rey le gusto aquel beso por lo que respondió con más intensidad, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar y el esposo o hijo de la hermosa dama los descubriera Peter rápidamente se desvistió al igual que ella admirando su belleza.

La pasión se intensifico más y más, las caricias, los besos eran demasiados por lo que llegaron a ser uno llegando al cielo para al final caer a los brazos de Morfeo, exhaustos.

Liliandil había deshonrado la habitación de matrimonio y Peter tan solo había caído en los encantos de la esposa del rey pero algo había pasado que terminaron haciendo el amor no solo fue placer.

* * *

><p>Ahora despues de mucho tiempo<p>

aqui tienen otro cap

espero que les guste

nos vemos

ahora si me pase jajajaja


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

**MENTIR ¿ES DE SABIOS?**

_**(Narnia)**_

Lucy de lo cansada que estaba se quedo en la habitación de Susan, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que su hermana no había llegado por lo que se empezó a inquietar, ya casi amanecía entonces alguien abrió la puerta. Era su hermana quien se sorprendió al ver a Lucy en su cama.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto Susan sorprendida

-Nada tan solo me quede dormida me dio flojera llegar a mi habitación y tu ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto Lucy interrogando a su hermana

-¿Yo? –pensando en la noche que había pasado, sonriendo dejando extrañada a Lucy

-Si tú, por la cara que traes y fachas me imagino que dentro del castillo no estuviste –decía Lucy al ver el vestido lleno de tierra y mojado.

-Tienes razón, no estuve en el castillo pero fue la mejor noche de mi vida –decía suspirando Susan.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –preguntaba curiosa Lucy al ver la cara de felicidad que tenía su hermana.

-Estuve con Caspian –dijo sonriendo Susan

-¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO? –preguntaba sorprendida Lucy quien se levanto por la noticia.

-Sí, estuve con él, fue maravilloso, lo amo y tú tenias razón nunca lo olvide, pero ya quita esa cara de sorpresa –Lucy estaba en shock –no me arrepiento de nada ya que lo que hice fue con amor.

-Pe… pe… pero si quedas embarazada –decía anonada Lucy ya que no creía que esa fuera su hermana.

-No importa tendré un hijo del hombre que siempre ame, imagínate un pequeño Caspian o una pequeña Susan –decía tranquilamente Susan

-Pero Caspian… Liliandil… Rilian que piensas hacer… a caso serás su amante –decía preocupada Lucy al ver la reacción tranquila de su hermana.

-Si lo dices así suena un poco feo mejor lo llamaremos un amor prohibido –concluía Susan terminando de ponerse la pijama

-No te conozco, donde dejaste a mi hermana prudente –decía Lucy anonadada

-Está aquí no te preocupes, todo estará bien de todos modos lo que pueda pasar yo tendré que aceptar las consecuencias –recostándose –pero mientras dure quiero disfrutarlo, por cierto no te preocupes por Liliandil sabe que no puede interferir con la relación que tienes con Rilian.

-Vaya si que has cambiado –decía Lucy acostándose al lado de su hermana

-Solo lo que necesito, mientras dure disfrútalo, así que querida hermana necesito dormir un poco porque mi noche fue muy intensa –decía Susan ya que estaba cansada.

Lucy se quedo preocupada por la actitud de su hermana pero también pensó que lo mínimo que debería hacer es disfrutar todo eso ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría en Narnia.

* * *

><p>Al salir el sol…<p>

Entraron los primeros rayos de sol por el ventanal de la habitación del matrimonio del rey Caspian, Liliandil abrió lentamente los ojos la luz le lastimaba, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas al parecer el vino había hecho efectos pero lo que si recordaba era la noche que había pasado con el rey Peter quien dormía plácidamente al lado de ella, no sabía pero de todo ese día la noche fue lo mejor, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía mujer aun siendo estrella.

Peter despertó y observo que Liliandil lo miraba de forma extraña ya que el placer y las copas habían hecho estragos.

-Buenos días –saludo Peter tallándose los ojos para poder despertar

-Buenos días su majestad –decía nerviosa Liliandil ya que no sabía si alguien había descubierto aquello.

-Creo que me voy a mi habitación… -decía aun dormido buscando su ropa –es mejor antes de que llegue alguien.

-O ya llego y no quiso decir nada –respondió Liliandil nerviosa.

-No creo, por más que Caspian no te ame es tu esposo y no me había dejado dormir tan plácidamente –decía Peter terminándose de vestir

-Tiene razón su majestad lo que paso… nadie se puede enterar por favor –decía tímidamente Liliandil

-No te preocupes esto será un secreto –sonriendo haciendo que Liliandil se ruborizada –por cierto llámame Peter.

Peter salió de la habitación cuidadoso de que alguien lo viera salir pero afortunadamente el pasillo estaba solo por lo que llego a su recamara sin problemas pensando en lo que paso con Liliandil quien aun sentía aquellas caricias que la hicieron vivir de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Tres días después…<p>

Priscila estaba encantada con Edmund quien le contaba las más grandiosas historias de la edad de Narnia y de sus últimos viajes mientras estaban en uno de los balcones que daban hacia las montañas, mirando el horizonte.

-Me hubiera gustado vivir en su época dorada –decía Priscila sin dejar de ver al rey

-Ya te dije que no me hables de usted, soy Edmund –decía sonriente al verla ruborizarse

-Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar… me imagino que en tu mundo eres popular entre las chicas –decía Priscila tímidamente.

-No mucho para serte sincero –respondía Edmund observando cómo soplaba el viento

-No te lo puedo creer, eres muy guapo, atractivo, eres inteligente, gracioso, yo sería feliz teniendo un hombre así a mi lado –decía tiernamente

-Gracias por darme ánimos, pero tú debes de tener a más de uno tras de ti, eres hermosa –decía Edmund alagándola

-Ya somos dos, pero mi madre no aceptaría a otra persona ya que quiere que me fije en Rilian pero entre él y yo solo somos amigos y es como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuve, tan solo eso –respondió tristemente

-Me imagino pero tu madre si es medio especial –decía Edmund con una cara graciosa haciéndola reír.

Alena al ver lo feliz que estaba su hija con el rey Edmund fue porque no quería que tuviera otra relación y menos con alguien de otro mundo.

-¡Priscila! –llamo con autoridad su madre

-Ya llego, la ley me habla nos vemos –decía dulcemente

-Adiós pequeña –decía para sí mismo al verla alejarse y dejarlo solo

Edmund sintió algo dentro como si necesitara de Priscila pero negó con la cabeza ya que no podía enamorarse y menos un joven que en su mundo era popular entre las jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después…<p>

El tiempo viaja rápido y los secretos se descubren, en un inesperado día Edmund descubrió a su hermano Peter quien tenía una relación secreta con la esposa de Caspian mientras Lucy sabia lo de Susan con Caspian, eran relaciones algo tensas y confusas pero después de tanto tiempo todo "vivían felices", Rilian disfrutaba cada minuto que pasaba con su novia ya que por ella había cambiado su actitud, era el príncipe que siempre debió ser porque quería ser digno de una reina.

Otra situación que paso dentro aunque ella lo negara hasta último momento era Priscila quien se enamoro del rey Edmund y viceversa pero como la madre de ella no iba a aceptar aquel romance lo quisieron tener en secreto, los únicos que sabían eran los hermanos de este, Rilian y Caspian porque sabían que si Liliandil se enteraba pronto llegaría a oídos de Alena.

Helen la madre de los reyes antiguos estaba feliz de vivir en Narnia todas esas semanas, la enfermería la había convertido en algo que funcionaba perfectamente aunque le gustaba como se curaban mediante magia y cosas extrañas también se dedicaba a la medicina.

Las relaciones de todos habían mejorado un poco aunque entre Liliandil y Susan aun existía la rivalidad pero en menos grado.

Ese día Caspian estaba platicando con su esposa en una agradable conversación ya hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban el tiempo así, aunque los dos se engañaran tenían que aparentar pero ese día estaban pasando un buen tiempo juntos.

-Recuerdas cuando Rilian empezó a caminar –decía Caspian suspirando mientras veía una pintura nueva de su hijo ya mayor.

-Sí que llego a las esculturas de hielo que mi padre mando para nuestro aniversario, recuerdas como lloraba cada vez que las tocaba –decía tristemente Liliandil

-Rápido pasa el tiempo, ahora nuestro pequeño príncipe es todo un hombre –decía Caspian

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a su hijo que al verlos juntos y sin pelear se alegro.

-Me da gusto que su relación haya mejorado –decía Rilian mientras besaba a su madre

-Hacemos lo que podemos –respondió Caspian a su hijo

-Y todo esto desde que los reyes de antaño están aquí, nos han cambiado a todos al principio creí que me había equivocado al traerlos a de nuevo a este mundo pero no es todo lo contrario –mirando a sus padres quienes bajaban la mirada al escuchar aquel comentario.

-Lo sabemos y sobre todo a ti, desde que tienes la relación con la reina Lucy has cambiado mucho –mirando a Caspian –aunque no me gusta esa relación pero si mi hijo es feliz adelante –decía Liliandil

-Soy feliz madre, pero lo más feliz que me hace es que ustedes estén cambiando, pensé que tu papá no podrías ser fuerte al tener a la reina Susan y todo se destruiría pero los veo y sé que tratan de estar mejor entre ustedes, los amo –decía tiernamente Rilian mirándolos como un niño.

-Creo que todo lo que hacemos es por ti, mi vida ya que tú eres lo más importante en nuestra vida, tanto tu padre como yo estamos haciendo un esfuerzo al parecer todo esta funcionado como cuando eras pequeño –decía Liliandil con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la culpa y del sentimiento que provocaba todo aquello.

-Es verdad de tu madre, todo lo hacemos por ti –decía Caspian quien se sentía culpable también.

Rilian se despido de sus padres, mientras los dos se sentían culpables de lo que pasaba en sus vidas, Caspian tenía al amor de su vida cerca de él, era feliz pero la plática con su hijo le hizo abrir los ojos no podía engañar más a su esposa por más que le doliera dejar a Susan tenía que hacerlo y Liliandil pasa por algo similar, Peter le había hecho sentir sensaciones diferentes hasta creía estar enamorada de él pero estaba casada y tenía un hijo que confiaba en ella por lo tanto estaba confundida su razón le decía una cosa pero su corazón siempre tenía en mente aquel rey de antaño.

Caspian se levanto de su asiento y tomo a su esposa en brazos, después de muchos años en su oficina, sin importarle quien entrara se entrego a su esposa y ella a él aunque sus mentes existían dos reyes por quienes sus corazones rogaban.

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

Susan sentía distante a Caspian algo había pasado pero no quería alterarse demasiado ya que toda la semana había tenido mucho trabajo por lo tanto se tranquilizaba ella misma.

Aquel día estaban disfrutando una charla de chicas, Liliandil, Susan, Lucy, Helen la madre de las reinas y Alena la amiga de la esposa del rey.

-Esta semana me he sentido un poco mal, pero a lo mejor es porque no he usado mucho mis poderes –comentaba preocupada Liliandil.

-Te puedo revisar, tengo nociones básicas de medicina –Liliandil se le quedo viendo raro –no sé cómo se revisa a una estrella pero también eres humana así que eso es más fácil para mí –decía Helen

-No creo que se cosa de otro mundo –respondió sarcástica Liliandil

-Mira recuéstate en ese sillón largo y rápido lo hare –dijo Helen preparándose para ello

Mientras su madre revisaba a Liliandil, Susan y Lucy platicaban sobre los entrenamientos de tiro y el manejo de la espada, de repente se escucho un grito de alegría.

-¡Estas embarazada! –dijo emocionada Alena a Liliandil quien tenía una cara de sorpresa

-¿Cómo? –decía anonada Liliandil ante la noticia que acababa de dar Helen

-Mira no sé cómo pero por lo que se tienes dos semanas –decía Helen también feliz por la noticia

-Rilian tendrá un hermanito, sabía que Caspian no tenía intenciones de dejarte amiga –dijo Alena

Susan al escuchar todo aquello sin pensarlo, comprendió muchas cosas, Caspian estaba extraño y algo le había querido decir pero por alguna razón no podía, en ese momento salió corriendo al igual que Liliandil quien sabía perfectamente que si tenía eso de embarazo el padre no era su esposo si no el rey Peter.

Caspian tenía mucho trabajo ese día, había recibido mucho papeleo cuando de repente se abrió violentamente la puerta, era Susan quien tenía una cara de sorpresa pero a la vez estaba molesta y lo estresante para el rey era que no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunto sorprendido Caspian

-Porque no me dijiste que te reconciliaste con Liliandil –limpiándose unas lágrimas silenciosa que comenzaban a salir –no tenias que poner pretextos estúpidos diciendo que tenias mucho trabajo para poder verme, lo abría comprendido rápidamente –dijo tristemente Susan

-…No entiendo… que pasa –decía confundido Caspian al escuchar a Susan

-No entiendes o no me querías decir que estuviste de nuevo con tu esposa y que ahora de casualidad está embarazada –dijo enojada Susan.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo que Liliandil está embarazada? –dijo Caspian en shock sin procesar totalmente todo lo que escucho.

-No me digas que fue por arte de magia porque no te lo creería -dijo sarcástica Susan

Caspian pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, de nuevo tendría un hijo, sin querer sonrió por lo que Susan tan solo movió la cabeza negativamente ya que sentía desesperación.

-De nuevo seré padre, nunca me imagine tener más de un hijo –dijo pensativo Caspian

-Solo jugaste conmigo, sé perfectamente lo que me esperaba al ilusionarme de nuevo –Caspian la miraba tristemente –solo me hubieras dicho antes de que mi corazón volviera amarte.

-Susan… yo no te puedo mentir, fue algo inesperado, nunca pensé que pasaría pero te lo juro nunca sentiré lo mismo que contigo pero… -quedándose callado

-Pero que –dijo Susan

-Pero tienes razón, te amo, pero mi hijo no necesita que lo engañe más, lo siento mucho pero tengo que separarme de ti y luchar por vivir mejor con mi esposa, todo esto es por Rilian –dijo Caspian tristemente

-Ya no sigas, mejor me voy no se a que vine –dijo Susan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Salió rápidamente de la oficina por lo que Caspian no quiso que las cosas se quedaran así, entonces la empezó a seguir.

* * *

><p>En otra parte del castillo, estaba Peter limpiando unas espadas cuando Liliandil entro, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no sabía que sentía, estaba embarazada del rey apodado "el magnífico" y no sabía cómo se lo diría.<p>

Peter se sobresalto al ver a Liliandil entrar pero al verla triste, se preocupo pensó que Caspian la había hecho llorar de nuevo y eso no lo permitiría aunque lo negara sabía perfectamente que se había enamorado y esas noches secretas que tenían eran más que mágicas.

-¿Qué te pasa? De seguro Caspian de nuevo te hizo llorar –decía enojado Peter

Liliandil tan solo negó con la cabeza –paso otra cosa –dijo bajando la mirada

-No me asustes, ¿Qué tienes? –pregunto preocupado Peter al ver la actitud de Liliandil

-Estoy embarazada –dijo Liliandil mirando a Peter como estaba en shock por lo que escuchaba.

-Estas… embarazada pe… ¿es mío? –pregunto aun anonadado Peter

Liliandil tenía un millón de pensamientos que pasaban rápidamente cuando iba a responder paso corriendo Susan y después Caspian tratando de alcanzarla por lo que Peter se distrajo y fue a ver lo que pasaba al igual que la esposa del Rey.

Caspian alcanzo a Susan pero esta trataba de soltarse, al ver esto Peter rápidamente fue a rescatar a su hermana.

-¡Deja a mi hermana, Caspian! –ordeno furioso Peter, Caspian al escuchar soltó rápidamente a Susan.

-¿Qué está pasando, Caspian? ¿Por qué están así? –pregunto Liliandil sorprendida por el comportamiento de su esposo

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estas embarazada? –pregunto Caspian mirando a Liliandil fijamente por lo que esta se puso nerviosa.

-Que rápido llegan las noticias –mirando a Susan fríamente –para tu información me acabo de enterar, pero veo que no soy la única que tienen secretitos, hace cuanto me engañas Caspian, empiezo a comprender muchas cosas –dijo enojada Liliandil al descubrir el engaño de su esposo con la reina Susan mientras el hermano de esta la miraba decepcionado.

-No te lo niego, te engañe pero tú ya lo sabías era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera, no te amo pero por el bien de nuestro hijo no me puedo separar de ti –dijo Caspian sínicamente.

-Que sínico eres, ni porque vamos a tener otro hijo… -empezaba a decir Liliandil enojada

-¿Cómo que es de Caspian? –pregunto confundido Peter

-Pues de quien más puede ser Peter –respondió sarcásticamente Susan

-Te equivocas hermanita, ese ser que lleva en el vientre la dama aquí presente esposa del rey también puede ser mío o me equivoco Liliandil porque las noches que pasamos juntos no creo que las hayas olvidado –dijo Peter mirando fijamente a Liliandil quien estaba nerviosa.

Caspian al escuchar aquello se le fue a los golpes a Peter pero este se defendió, Liliandil estaba asustada por la forma de actuar de su esposo, mientras Susan trataba de separarlos, en ese momento al escuchar los gritos pasaban Edmund, Rilian y Lucy que al ver el escándalo fueron rápidamente a separarlos.

-¡DÉJAME, EDMUND! –decía furioso Peter mientras lo detenía Edmund y Susan

-¡NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI ESPOSA! –gritaba Caspian furioso también quien era detenido por su hijo y algunos guardias.

-¡NI TÚ A MI HERMANA! –decía Peter tomando aire para tranquilizarse

-¿De qué está hablando, papá? –pregunto confundido Rilian

-Contéstale Caspian, sé hombre y dile a tu hijo que me engañaste con la reina Susan como era de esperarse –decía furiosa Liliandil

-Si hijo yo engañe a tu madre pero porque no le dices toda la verdad de cómo te revolcaste con el rey Peter y que el hermanito que pronto tendrá no sabes de quien es –respondió Caspian dejando sin habla a Liliandil

-No lo puedo creer mi madre no es así, de ti si pero de ella no ¿o si madre? –decía Rilian negando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Lo siento hijo… pero es verdad, creo que tu padre y yo te hemos decepcionado –respondió Liliandil mirando hacia el suelo

Rilian al escuchar todo eso salió corriendo por lo que Lucy rápidamente salió en su búsqueda.

Lucy lo encontró en la playa lanzando piedras, pensativo, ella sabia que estaba enojado y decepcionado pero no podía decirle nada ya que sus hermanos habían estado involucrados en su desdicha.

-Rilian ¿Cómo te sientes, mi amor? –pregunto temerosa Lucy

Rilian la miro con un odio que a Lucy le dio miedo lo que vio en sus ojos.

-Como quieres que me sienta, si por culpa de tus hermanitos mis padres se van a separar que más te puedo pedir yo –dijo Rilian sarcásticamente

-Rilian por favor mis hermanos no tienen toda la culpa, tus padres… -decía Lucy

-¡MI PADRES QUE, DIME MIS PADRES QUE! No sé porque accedí que vinieran de nuevo ustedes –dijo furioso

-Por favor Rilian antes de esto, tus padres tenían muchos problemas, tú me lo contaste mil veces esto no es nuevo, mis hermanos no tienen la culpa esto se venía venir así que no digas que Susan o Peter fueron los culpables –dijo un poco molesta Lucy

-Tenías que ser una reina de antaño igual de hipócrita como tus hermanos que tanto idolatras, dime que han hecho ustedes por Narnia –decía Rilian

-Muchas cosas, no sé porque te comportas así –decía ofendida Lucy

-Así soy yo que callera en tus encantos de niña bonita y tierna es otra cosa, me divertí contigo pero ya me canse de esperar, tan solo eres una niña tonta que se cree menos bella que su hermana que es apodada la benévola –decía insultándola Rilian

-Si eso crees, mejor terminamos –decía Lucy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Como quieras para mi fuiste solo un juguete puedo tener a la chica que yo quiera, si me disculpas necesito ir a dar un paseo, su majestad –inclinándose y caminando hacia donde estaba su caballo atado para subirse y llegar al bosque.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente internado en el bosque, encontró al "hermano" de su madre, al tal Daluv, quien al verlo triste, molesto, decepcionado, su plan empezaba a tomar color.

-Es que porque mis padres son así –decía llorando Rilian abrazando a su "tío"

-Tranquilo pequeño, yo te puedo dar la felicidad que necesitas –decía triunfante Daluv mientras sus súbditos sonreían maléficamente.

-Dime como me puedo vengar de todos lo que me hirieron –decía desesperado Rilian

-Solo me tienes que prometerme una cosa –decía Daluv

-Lo que sea, te lo prometo –decía Rilian limpiándose con violencia las lágrimas

-Ese es mi sobrino, no sé porque tú madre no nos había presentado –saco una piedra negra en forma de triangulo –con esto tendrás el poder de poder destruir todo lo que quieras, desabróchate –Rilian obedeció por lo que Daluv puso la piedra en el pecho del príncipe para dejarle una marca negra.

Rilian en ese momento sentía que era poderoso y nadie lo podría destruir, sentía el odio, la ira, cuando se vio a los ojos observo que estaban rojos por lo maléfico que sentía ya que lo que quería era destruir a su padre quien era el culpable de todo lo que paso y a unas cuantas personas las quería ser sentir mal de lo que sentía él.

* * *

><p>Holas despues de tanto tiempo<p>

disculpen algunas palabras pero esque

tenia que poner algo de drama

espero que les guste

gracias por sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

**SACRIFICIOS **

_**(Narnia)**_

Caspian y Liliandil no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su hijo se había aliado al enemigo de Narnia, Daluv iba sonriente ante aquella situación se sentía que por primera vez había triunfado en aquel castillo.

-¿Por qué me hijo? –pregunto tristemente Liliandil

-Mi sobrino escogió la felicidad que ustedes no le dieron –dijo Daluv dando en la herida

-Si madre, con ustedes solo tengo tristeza, desesperación y con mi tío soy libre, además no me echaran de menos viene otro en camino solo espero que no le hagan lo mismo que a mí, engañarlo –decía Rilian caminando hacia la salida del castillo junto con Daluv.

Lucy observo todo y miraba aquella escena tristemente ya que sabía que Rilian solo estaba herido pero no podía ser malvado como aquel ser a su lado, así que se puso justo en el camino para no dejarlo pasar.

-Su majestad, ya se entero a lo mejor tiene un sobrino bastardo –mirándola fríamente

-Rilian tú no eres así, solo estas herido –decía desesperada Lucy

-Creo que no me conoce, lo siento –decía burlándose

Lucy se sentía devastada ante toda esa situación por lo que se fue a su habitación ignorando a su madre quien le hablaba por lo que Susan al verla se sintió culpable por lo que fue a verla.

Cuando abrió la habitación de su pequeña hermana, Lucy estaba abrazada de una almohada llorando en la cama, por lo que Susan decidió acostarse junto con ella y abrazarla, ella también necesitaba apoyo hacia una semana de lo pasado, Caspian la evitaba, Peter casi no le hablaba, Liliandil se escudaba detrás de Alena así que todo en el castillo estaba desordenado.

-Lu, se que te duele pero sabemos que Rilian lo hace para hacer que sus padres paguen lo que han hecho –decía tristemente Susan

-Pero es que no entiendo, me duele verlo así –decía entre sollozos

-Perdóname Lucy por mi culpa paso todo esto –dijo Susan

Lucy volteo a ver a su hermana sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir, todo estaba en desorden pero no podía decir que sus hermanos tuvieron la culpa.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Rilian está herido por sus padres tu misma lo acabas de decir, tú no tienes la culpa de amar a Caspian, se que también estas sufriendo, todo a pasado muy rápido y lo que necesitamos es apoyarnos –decía tiernamente Lucy abrazando a su hermana quien no pudo retener más las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después…<p>

Rilian estaba haciendo un complot para derrocar el reino de su padre por lo que reunió a un ejército de rebeldes, dando instrucciones precisas para poder entrar al castillo, dijo que cayendo el sol su padre sería derrotado, el joven príncipe sentía el poder, las llamas del odio pasaban por su cuerpo.

Daluv estaba feliz porque había convertido al hijo del rey en su mejor aliado, no se había equivocado ya que Rilian tenía una habilidad para desarrollar planes maestros.

-Solo esperamos ordenes, sus majestad –decía Rilian reverenciando a Daluv

-Perfecto, al caer el sol estaremos en el castillo, joven príncipe –respondió Daluv sonriendo maléficamente

-Entendido mis padres caerán ante mí, sufrirán como lo he hecho yo –mientras se ponía en su muñeca un brazalete que disparaba flechas envenenadas.

* * *

><p>Llego la tarde…<p>

Caspian estaba en su oficina tratando de resolver un problema cuando Peter y Edmund entraron asustados vestidos con sus armaduras para la batalla.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto asustado Caspian

-Tu hijo, está atacando el castillo junto con Daluv –respondió fríamente Peter

-¿QUÉ? ¿PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE? –dijo anonadado Caspian

-Mejor no preguntes y prepárate para la pelea –dijo Edmund tomando otra espada

Caspian se levanto y rápidamente fue a vestirse para la batalla, Liliandil lo miro tristemente ya que sabían porque Rilian lo hacía y Daluv aprovechaba la oportunidad para destruir al imperio.

-Caspian quiero vivo a mi hijo –dijo Liliandil al ver a su esposo

-Lo traeré con vida –respondía el rey tristemente

Todos tomaron posición, Susan con los arqueros, Lucy y Edmund con un grupo de espadachines, Caspian y Peter tomaron el mando del ejército, Rilian al ver todo eso empezó a combatir con todos los soldados que alguna vez fueron sus guardias y amigos.

La pelea se volvió sangrienta, Rilian sentía que su poder era infinito, Lucy al ver aquella escena no pudo evitar ir hasta con el joven príncipe, Edmund trato de impedirlo pero no pudo ya que le taparon el paso dos minotauros.

Rilian al ver a Lucy sonrió burlonamente –su majestad no creo que en esto me pueda ganar

-Lo intentare porque tú no eres así -respondió Lucy mirándolo fijamente

-Menos palabras y más acción majestad –dijo Rilian desesperado

Empezaron a luchar, Lucy sabía que Rilian era más fuerte que ella pero evitaba que le hiciera daño, Peter, Edmund y Susan al ver a su hermana en apuros fueron a su ayuda, al ver que el príncipe desarmo a la más pequeña de la familia.

Rilian tenía la espada en la garganta de Lucy pero se distrajo al ver a su padre tan cerca, necesitaba usar sus flechas envenenadas por lo que olvido a la reina, esta al ver lo que tramaba le tapo el paso.

-¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO! –ordenaba furioso Rilian

-¡NO LO HARE! –respondió firmemente Lucy –tú no quieres hacer esto

-¡TU NO SABES LOS QUE QUIERO! ¡TAN SOLO ERES UNA REINA QUE TIENES TODO Y YO NO! –dijo tristemente

-Rilian escúchame, tú eres bueno, tu padre te ama tienes que aprender a perdonar –tomándole la mano –estas herido pero así no se arreglan las cosas, te amo

-¡Deja a mi hermana! –ordeno Peter a Rilian quien se puso en posición al ver a todos los reyes.

-Peter déjame –decía enojada Lucy cuando su hermano la trataba de jalar hacia su lado

Rilian al ver a Peter y Susan volvió a sentir odio por lo que de nuevo apunto hacia su padre, Lucy se soltó de su hermano y se puso de nuevo frente al príncipe, tomándole la mano para bajarla directo al corazón.

-Hazlo, si quieres vengarte me pongo a tus pies, si matas a tu padre te arrepentirás y si lo haces conmigo tan solo te desharás de una reina de antaño –ordeno Lucy mientras sus hermanos estaban en posición para disparar en el momento que disparara

Rilian tenía sus ojos rojos de ira pero al ver a la reina como lo miraba bajo lentamente la mano, algo más fuerte que el odio en su corazón sintió una guerra.

-Te amo, Lucy –dijo Rilian y sus ojos se tornaron normales.

Daluv al ver aquella escena, su ira se torno más obscura iba directo a Caspian para matarlo el mismo pero antes de que llegara un flecha le atravesó cerca del corazón.

-Te regreso la flecha, no la necesito –dijo Susan mirándolo fijamente

-Creen que han ganado, rey Caspian mi venganza se ha cumplido –dijo antes de desaparecer

DE repente Lucy grito porque Rilian se desmayo, Caspian y Peter levantaron a Rilian en brazos y lo metieron rápidamente al castillo, Liliandil al ver a su hijo inconsciente se puso nerviosa ya que no respondía.

Rilian despertó desesperado arrancándose la ropa, Liliandil se asusto al ver que su pecho se había puesto negro y tenía una marca en forma de triangulo ya que sabía que era una maldición acecina.

-No puede ser, ¿Por qué mi hijo? –dijo desesperada Liliandil

-¿Qué pasa Liliandil? –pregunto nervioso Caspian

-Mi hermano puso una maldición obscura, usando poderes de estrellas y otra magia muy poderosa –decía con lágrimas en los ojos mirando como Rilian quedaba inconsciente de nuevo.

-¿Y se puede destruir? –pregunto Lucy desesperada

-Solo hay una manera –decía Liliandil

-¿Y cuál es? –pregunto Caspian

-Es una maldición muy poderosa que solo se puede destruir con… un sacrificio de amor, la persona que lo haga tomara la maldición y… dará su vida por ella, solo tenemos unas horas antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo tristemente Liliandil

-Tiene que haber otra opción, necesitamos ver algunos libros –decía Lucy

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensativos, Rilian estaba muriendo sus padres estaban devastados, Caspian salió para poder tomar aire y pensar en su oficina, tomo una pluma y empezó a escribir una carta.

Cuando salió de la oficina se topo a Susan quien lo miraba tristemente.

-Siento mucho lo de Rilian –dijo Susan sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Mira –entregándole un sobre –ahorita no lo abras, solo te quiero decir te amo y siempre te amare –dijo Caspian sonriendo

-Pero que sig… -decía Susan siendo callada por un beso

Caspian sonrió y camino hacia la habitación donde estaba su hijo, Liliandil estaba desesperada ya que no encontraba otra alternativa para destruir aquella maldición. Peter y Lucy estaban en la habitación al verlos mejor decidieron salirse para dejarlos solos.

-Liliandil, no encontraras nada y nos queda poco tiempo –dijo Caspian quien se sentaba a un lado de su hijo.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto extrañada Liliandil

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer para salvar a nuestro hijo, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esto, siempre lo he hecho sufrir tengo que regresarle algo –decía Caspian mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-No lo harás Caspian, tenemos que encontrar otra alternativa –decía Liliandil ante aquella situación.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo dime que tengo que hacer, es mi hijo, no te preocupes por el reino, Rilian sabrá como dirigirlo lo tiene en la sangre –decía Caspian con ojos suplicantes

-Caspian mejor deja que yo lo haga –decía Liliandil mirando a su esposo tristemente

-Ya dije que no, tú tienes un nuevo ser dentro de ti, necesita tu cuidado –decía tiernamente Caspian

-Pero Rilian preguntara por ti –decía Liliandil tratando de quitar aquella idea a su esposo.

-Le dirás la verdad que lo hice porque lo amo tanto que necesitaba retribuirle algo –decía sonriente

Liliandil no podía dejar de llorar, en uno de sus brazaletes tenía una figura como de una estrella la arranco y se la entrego a Caspian.

-Gracias –dijo Caspian

-Solo tienes que hacerte una pequeña cortada en la muñeca y… cuando estés listo tan solo di, _mi corazón es tuyo_ y en el triangulo que tiene Rilian en el pecho junta tu muñeca –decía Liliandil

-Eso es todo, nos vemos –dijo Caspian

Liliandil no soportaría ver aquello por lo que salió de la habitación dejando solo a su marido.

Caspian tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, suspiro, haciéndose una pequeña cortada en la muñeca vio como salía sangre.

-Te amo hijo, mi corazón es tuyo –lentamente toco aquel triangulo y sintió como una fuerza extraña lo jalaba, de repente sintió dolor, desesperación pero cada vez que sentía más algo aliviaba su dolor, hasta que todo se volvió negro para después ver una gran luz.

* * *

><p>Creo que este cap es muy triste<p>

todo pasa por algo

nos vemos en el siguiente


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

**CONFUSIÓN DEL MOMENTO **

_**(Narnia)**_

Rilian respiro profundamente y despertó vio como el dolor había cedido, lo primero que vio fue a su padre a un lado de él desmayado, pero al moverlo no respondió.

Se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a todos viendo la triste escena, Liliandil corrió para abrazar a su hijo, llorando de felicidad y tristeza a le vez, Rilian no comprendía porque todos lloraban y su padre no respondía.

-¿Qué pasa, madre? –pregunto confundido

-Tu padre… te ama y siempre lo hará –dijo Liliandil limpiándose las lágrimas –mi amor solo tienes que saber que lo hizo porque te ama.

-¿quieres decir? No puede ser –mirando a su padre como si estuviera dormido -¿Por qué él? Yo tenía que haber sido, fui un pésimo hijo, perdóname papá, yo tuve la culpa… –llorando abrazando al cuerpo inerte de su padre

-Tranquilo mi amor, él sabía lo que hacía –decía Liliandil pareciendo fuerte para su hijo

-El siempre estuvo conmigo y yo siempre le reclame… siempre –decía Rilian limpiándose las lágrimas –te amo papá.

Todos miraban aquella escena, Peter abrazaba a su pequeña hermana, Edmund no soporto más y abrazo a su madre mientras Susan tan solo miraba a lo lejos tratando de no llorar, pero en sus manos sostenía una carta que tenía una despedida.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día…<p>

La mañana era triste, el pueblo lloraba la partida de su rey, en los honores funerarios la tristeza inundaba el recinto, pero también las envidas y los comentarios fuera de lugar no dejaban de detener a Alena, Rilian se había pasado la gran parte de la mañana cerca de Susan por lo que la amiga de Liliandil creó un conflicto con la reina Lucy.

-Su hermana sí que es rápida –comento Alena a Lucy

-¿De qué habla? –pregunto confundida Lucy

-Se va el padre y sigue con el hijo –señalando a Susan y Rilian quienes estaban platicando muy contentos –yo solo le digo que no confiaría en ella.

-Mire señora… -se quedo callada al ver como Rilian abrazaba a su hermana

-Yo solo decía –dijo sarcástica al ver aquella escena

Lucy se quedo confundida pensando que solo era un acto de cariño.

Al llegar la tarde nublada Susan y Rilian no se había separado mucho por lo que los celos de Lucy habían llegado a un límite, después de la cena cuando todos se despidieron para tratar de dormir y olvidar un poco el dolor por perder a Caspian pero la felicidad de tener a Rilian vivo.

Lucy caminaba por un pasillo cuando vio a Rilian despedirse de su hermana, los celos no se controlaron, tenía que ir con su hermana y aclarar aquello.

-¡Susan! –la llamo

-Hola Lu, ya me voy a dormir hoy fue un día muy pesado –decía triste Susan

-Sobre todo para ti, como ya no está Caspian pues porque no con el hijo –dijo sarcástica Lucy

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué estas enojada? –preguntaba sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana

-Por favor Susan, no pienses que soy estúpida, me di cuenta de lo que tramas –Susan la miraba asustada –me quieres quitar a mi novio –dijo furiosa

-Claro que no, Rilian solo me pidió que… -decía ofendida Susan pero fue interrumpida

-Que te pidió que lo consolaras como cuando fuiste con Caspian al rio –decía sarcástica Lucy

-Lucy tranquilízate, no sé qué te pico pero no estás entendiendo las cosas –decía algo desesperada Susan

-Que no entiendo como mi hermosa hermana me quita a todos mis novios o quieres olvidarte de Caspian como siempre, ya me di cuenta que jamás lo amaste como decías –dijo Lucy mirando fríamente a su hermana

-No quiero discutir contigo, solo espero que esta discusión no te arrepientas de lo dices porque me estas lastimando, me voy –decía Susan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retirándose hacia las caballerizas.

Lucy se quedo sola enojada viendo como su hermana se alejaba, camino hacia su habitación para poder procesar todo lo que dijo, en ese momento se topo a sus hermanos y a Rilian quienes platicaban.

-¿Y Susan no la has visto? –pregunto Edmund preocupado

-Mejor pregúntale a Rilian quien se la paso todo el día con ella –decía sarcástica Lucy dejando a sus hermanos y novio sorprendidos

-Me pase todo el día con ella porque quería que me dijera dónde podía encontrar unas cosas de mi padre para ponerlas en la tumba –decía extrañado Rilian

-Si Lucy, no te molestes yo lo mande a que consiguiera unas armaduras –decía Peter

-Entonces… Susan y tú… creo que mi hermana estará muy enojada conmigo –decía tristemente Lucy

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Peter

-Discutí muy fuerte con ella, por creer cosas de otra persona –decía avergonzada Lucy

-No me digas de Alena –respondió Edmund

-Sí y yo tan estúpida le creí –decía Lucy quien se sentía muy mal por lo pasado.

Rilian al verla tan desesperada tan solo la abrazo.

* * *

><p>Casi caía la tarde, Susan estaba devastada no quería que nadie la viera llorar, primero porque Caspian ya no estaba y otro porque Lucy no confiaba en ella, no sabía cómo poder seguir, llego a las caballerizas pidiendo el caballo blanco del rey Caspian que solo él sabía domar.<p>

-Su majestad este caballo por algo era del rey, es muy rápido y difícil de controlar –decía preocupados uno de los peones

-Lo sabré controlar –decía Susan sin importarle las recomendaciones

-Pero majestad además se ve que llegara una gran tormenta y si se interna al bosque no podrá salir –decía un joven escudero

Susan no escucho lo último, ya que tan solo quería olvidar, no le importo que el caballo corriera demasiado rápido, que empezara a llover y el rio no la dejara pasar.

No pasaron ni unos minutos cuando estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, el cielo parecía que se caería, los rayos caían sin cesar, era una espantosa tormenta pero con el dolor que sentía en su corazón era lo menos que le preocupaba, ni siquiera el vestido que se había mojado todo.

De tantos pensamientos que llevaba en su cabeza, Susan no puso atención de que un árbol se derrumbo a causa de un rayo lo partió en dos, el caballo se empezó a descontrolar, corriendo a más velocidad para brincar aquel tronco en llamas.

Cuando brinco el caballo, Susan no pudo sujetarse correctamente por lo que cayó del caballo, sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho, al verlo se quería desmayar ya que lo tenía roto y el hueso perforo la piel por lo que estaba saliendo sangre. Le dolía todo el cuerpo porque además se había pegado en la cabeza, haciéndose una pequeña cortada, tenia raspadas y cortadas.

Como pudo se levanto y camino hacia una pequeña cueva, sintió que no podía respirar completamente ya que algo oprimía sus pulmones, su cuerpo no podía más por lo que llego a suelo cubierto de piedras duras que lastimaban sus heridas, sentía que no podría sobrevivir sus fuerzas se había desaparecido y el caballo también.

-Siempre… te amare –decía en una especie de susurro para sí misma recordando aquella carta de despedida.

_Susan _

_Posiblemente sea un momento extraño para decirte que te amo, cuando estés leyendo estas pequeñas líneas, será un momento triste para todos pero también muy feliz, un sacrificio conlleva de otro, mi hijo tendrá que entender porque lo hice al igual que todos._

_Al parecer el destino se niega a que los dos estemos juntos, mi corazón siempre te pensara, te amo, te amo y lo puedo escribir mil veces, espero que este viejo rey no te incomode, hace mucho tiempo existieron cuatro reyes fantásticos pero a mí solo me gusta ver hacia el sur porque de ahí viene el aroma de quien amo._

_Algún día estaremos juntos, mi corazón, mi reina, mi todo._

_Caspian X_

Susan sentía que sus ojos soltaban lágrimas pero su cuerpo ya no respondía, tan solo la luz se fue apagando hasta que perdió conciencia.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Aun se sentía la partida del rey, en el desayuno la única que falto fue Susan pero todos pensaron que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo pasado, aunque Lucy quería pedirle perdón por la manera de como se comporto.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana y le extraño que no estuviera por lo que la comenzó a buscar pero no la encontró por todo el castillo, hasta que fue a las caballerizas porque al parecer se disputaba un conflicto entre los trabajadores.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –decía Lucy

-Su majestad qué bueno que la vemos a usted –decía un joven escudero

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Lucy algo desesperada ya que necesitaba encontrar a su hermana.

-Se trata de la reina Susan –dijo un señor mayor que tenia puesto un overol

-De mi hermana, de hecho la ando buscando saben donde la puedo encontrar –preguntaba curiosa Lucy

-Majestad ayer en la tarde la reina salió con uno de los caballos más difíciles de domar, el caballo del rey Caspian, hubo una tormenta muy fuerte pensamos que la reina regresaría pero ahorita nos dimos cuenta que falta ese caballo lo que quiere decir que a lo mejor está en el bosque –explico el joven escudero

Lucy al escuchar esto rápidamente sintió una punzada en su pecho ya que si a su hermana le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría, llego con su madre y hermanos a decirles la noticia, en segundos se desplazaron al bosque para poder buscar a la reina.

Rilian y Lucy se fueron juntos ya que eran los más rápidos, Peter acompaño a su madre y Liliandil, mientras Edmund se llevo a un grupo de soldados para buscar a su hermana.

Lucy sentía que algo malo le había pasado a su hermana por lo que sugirió a Rilian separarse para buscar más rápido.

-Pero ten cuidado –dijo tiernamente Rilian

-No te preocupes, a demás llevo a un soldado por lo que pueda pasar –respondió Lucy.

Se separaron internándose más al bosque, Lucy llego a un punto donde le tapaban el paso un gran tronco, estaba buscando una entrada cuando algo le llamo la atención, como no podía pasar con el caballo se bajo y brinco el tronco. Se espanto por lo que estaba tirado, un pedazo de papel, conocía aquella letra, era de Caspian ¿pero qué hacia hay?

Cuando leyó las pocas palabras se dio cuenta que era una carta, por lo que rápidamente empezó a buscar rastros de su hermana.

-Mire su majestad pisadas –dijo el soldado

Lucy no dijo nada tan solo siguió aquellas huellas que la condujeron a una cueva, cuando entro la escena que encontró hubiera deseado no haber sido ella, su hermana inconsciente con un brazo totalmente herido, hematomas, el vestido desgarrado, muy mal herida, rápidamente fue a darle auxilio.

-Su, hermanita despierta por favor –suplicaba Lucy

-Majestad trate de despertarla voy por ayuda –dijo nervioso el soldado saliendo rápidamente.

-Tú eres fuerte por favor… no me hagas esto –sollozando –por favor, Aslan ayúdame

Lucy estaba devastada, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, de repente cuando casi había perdido las esperanzas, Susan abrió los ojos.

-Sabia que tu podías –dijo feliz ante aquella reacción –no te esfuerces ahorita llega la ayuda –dijo cuando Susan trataba de hablar

En minutos todos llegaron aquella cueva, Peter y Edmund al ver a su hermana en aquellas condiciones rápido se movilizaron para poder trasladar a Susan al castillo y que su madre la pudiera curar.

Helen al ver a su hija de esa manera se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero tenía que verse fuerte ante sus hijos, cuando llegaron al castillo rápido empezó a curar las heridas.

-Pequeña sal un momento de la habitación tu hermana estará bien –tratando de dar ánimos a Lucy quien estaba totalmente descontrolada

-Por favor déjame estar aquí, por mi culpa paso esto, porque le reclame –decía tristemente Lucy sin poder dejar de llorar.

-No digas eso, tu hermana tan solo tuvo un accidente, la discusión no fue el factor –mirándola tiernamente –Peter por favor lleva a tu hermana a que tome un te, necesita tranquilizarse –ordenaba a su hijo mayor

Peter obedeció y llevándose a Lucy a regañadientes la saco de la habitación.

Después de un momento, de una complicada curación, Helena abrió la puerta para que sus hijos pudieran pasar a ver a su hermana quien en ese momento estaba sedada.

-¿Qué tan grave es? –pregunto preocupado Peter

-Un poco –respondía su madre al ver a hija menor

-No te preocupes ya estoy más tranquila –decía Lucy mientras se sentaba en la cama lentamente para no lastimar a su hermana.

-Entonces ¿Cómo está Susan? –decía Peter

-No les quiero mentir, tuvo un golpe en la cabeza no se qué daño pueda tener, el brazo derecho tuvo una fuerte fractura expuesta, también una de las costillas sufrió una pequeña fractura con poca tecnología no puedo saber si perforo algo, pero por lo visto no ya si lo hubiera hecho no sobreviviría más que unas cuantas horas, así que no es el caso –decía mientras miraba preocupada a su hija.

De repente Susan hizo un movimiento involuntario, haciendo una mueca de dolor, preocupo a toda su familia.

-Tranquila Su, pronto pasara –decía Edmund

-Es lo que me preocupa, con poca anestesia, las punzadas llegaran a ser más fuertes, puede caer inconsciente y no quiero eso puede ser muy peligroso –decía preocupada Helen.

-Y como Caspian tenía guardada la poción y todas nuestras cosas, nadie sabe donde están, ahora si se llevo el secreto a la tumba –decía sarcástico Peter

-Otra situación, Susan tendrá problemas en un futuro con el brazo, se rompieron varios ligamentos importantes, pero lo principal es… por algo estaba en el bosque, sabemos que cuando esta triste tiende a huir, por lo que tenemos que apoyar a su hermana para que salga adelante –explicaba la señora Pevensie

Mientras todos se preocupaban por una reina, Liliandil y su hijo se acercaban más y limaban viejas confusiones, pero también extrañaban a un rey que estaría en la memoria de todos los presentes y sobre todo por lo que hizo, un sacrificio que pocos tienen el valor de llevar a cabo.

* * *

><p>hoy si me quede sin comentarios...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

**TIEMPO… RARO SENTIMIENTO **

_**(Narnia)**_

Pasó una semana después del sacrificio del rey Caspian, pero aun las cosas no se habían solucionado del todo, Rilian se sentía culpable y no quería asumir el trono ya que decía que no se lo merecía, Lucy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no molestarse de la manera de actuar del príncipe y además ella también sentía culpa por el accidente de su hermana quien se pasaba horas dormida ya que estaba deprimida. Peter muy apenas hablaba con Liliandil, mientras Edmund y su madre tan solo observaban ya no sabía cómo actuar.

Ese día Susan estaba sentada frente a la chimenea de una de las salas de estar, aun se sentía débil, el brazo derecho le dolía demasiado y además era cansado tenerlo siempre pegado a su cuerpo sin poderlo mover, sus piernas no respondían bien del todo por lo que necesitaba ayuda para caminar, pero también tenía una herida que con medicamento no podía sanar, Lucy la había dejado sola un momento porque necesitaba decirle algo importante a su hermano Peter.

Susan sentía mucha sed pero la jarra de agua estaba fuera de su alcance, por lo que no le importo levantarse de aquel sillón y deteniéndose con el brazo sano podría llegar, pero nunca se imagino que en su camino la alfombra estuviera un poco doblada y tropezara, al estar débil no pudo detenerse cayéndose, golpeándose y lastimándose, unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia y dolor salieron pero aun así sus fuerzas.

Liliandil y Alena caminaban cerca de la sala cuando escucharon un golpe rápidamente entraron para observar a la reina Susan en el suelo sin poderse mover.

-Su majestad déjeme ayudarla –decía amablemente Liliandil

-Gracias –respondía Susan débilmente

Liliandil tratando de no lastimarla la levanto muy despacio para llegar al sillón y recostarla.

-¿Por qué esta sola majestad? –preguntaba curiosa Liliandil

-En un momento más viene mi madre, solo que tengo mucha sed y no pude llegar –explicaba Susan tratando de controlar el dolor.

-¿Necesita que le hable a alguno de sus hermanos? Se ve muy pálida, recuerde que está débil –decía preocupada Liliandil al ver que Susan respiraba agitadamente.

-Liliandil vámonos –decía desesperada Alena

-Si quieres ve adelantándote en un momento te alcanzo, la reina necesita compañía en cuanto llegue alguien voy contigo –decía Liliandil

-Mira nada más amiga cuidando a tu rival, primero te quita a tu esposo y sabes perfectamente que si los reyes no hubieran venido Caspian aun seguiría vivo tu misma lo has dicho –decía celosa Alena al ver como Liliandil atendía a Susan

-Entonces porque no se va y deja a mi hija en paz –dijo una voz era Helen que llego justo cuando Alena comentaba.

-¡Helen! –dijo Liliandil sorprendida

-Liliandil veo que estas disfrutando este momento, viendo a mi hija como sufre –decía Helen llegando hasta donde estaba Susan

-Te equivocas, tanto tu hija como yo amamos a ese hombre por lo que yo también estoy sufriendo –respondía indignada Liliandil

-Y a mi hijo solo lo usaste para vengarte de tu esposo creo que debes de retirarte, porque tú sabes lo que pasa cuando te metes con los hijos, eres madre –decía Helen mirando fríamente a Liliandil

-Madre ya no digas nada, por favor –decía Susan al estar cansada de peleas.

Liliandil se retiro sin decir nada ya que sabía que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre Helen y ella desde lo que paso con sus hijos.

-No es necesario que te esfuerces –decía Helen a su hija –tienes que descansar, se que te sientes mal por todo lo que paso pero necesito que hagas un esfuerzo, la depresión que tienes no te ayuda para que te recuperes rápido.

Susan tan solo miro a su madre tristemente y ya no soporto más dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos.

-Dime como puedo olvidar el dolor que siento por dentro, dime como… -decía Susan mientras su madre la consolaba.

Desde la puerta Rilian miraba aquella escena triste, sentía que todo lo que pasaba era por su culpa él también necesitaba de su padre, para que le dijera como poder tener un pueblo a su cuidado, no podía dejar de sentirse así.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo una voz conocida

-Nadie puede ayudarme, por mi culpa mi padre tuvo que hacer esto, yo debería estar muerto –decía Rilian

-No digas eso Rilian, Caspian lo hizo porque te amaba –decía Lucy abrazando a su novio

* * *

><p>En un lugar lejano a las orillas de los confines existía un lugar sagrado llamado <em>El país de Aslan<em> donde un rey acababa de llegar por cumplir un sacrificio de amor. El tiempo no existía, era vivir feliz en aquel lugar de ensueño.

El gran león observaba como Caspian se desenvolvía sabía perfectamente que su felicidad no era plena, sus facciones en el rostro lo demostraban.

-Rey Caspian cuál es el motivo del sufrimiento –decía Aslan situándose al lado de Caspian quien estaba sentado en el pasto cerca de un rio de agua cristalina.

-No estoy sufriendo mi hijo vive –respondía tristemente Caspian

-Rilian es un joven extraordinario igual que su padre, sé que llegara a ser un magnifico líder pero… -decía Aslan mirando fijamente a los ojos

-¿Pero qué? –decía desesperado Caspian

-Pero ni el padre ni el hijo son felices, la felicidad de cada criatura es diferente pero tiene que ser plena, todos los que habitan aquí son felices porque dejaron situaciones que les dolían pero tu hijo mío, tu alma se encuentra aquí pero tu corazón está muy lejos de aquí –explicaba sabiamente Aslan

Caspian se quedo sin palabras ya que era verdad todo lo que decía Aslan, hizo un sacrificio porque amaba a su hijo pero aun así le dolía haber dejado a una persona.

-Dime tú ¿Cómo le hago para ser feliz? –decía Caspian

-Eso solo tú puedes saberlo –respondiéndole tranquilamente –un sacrificio de amor puro es recompensable con segundas oportunidades –decía Aslan

-¿Cómo dices? –decía extrañado Caspian sin entender lo que decía Aslan

-Diste tu vida por la de tu hijo, amándolo, ya que tu sufrimiento es mucho y tu felicidad poca, te mereces una segunda oportunidad pero cabe decir que tienes que asumir responsabilidades, retos para poder descubrir tu deseo más preciado –Caspian lo miraba confundido –Londres es un lugar muy frio y con muy poca vida, una guerra se disputa, los reyes Peter, Edmund, Susan y Lucy pudieron disfrutar una vez más Narnia, tu segunda oportunidad es cambiar el lugar donde ellos viven –explicaba Aslan

-Me estás diciendo que puedo ir al lugar de los reyes de antaño –decía confundido Caspian

-Solo que para llegar a ese lugar tendrás que borrarte la memoria, tendrás tu cuerpo, tu alma pero una nueva familia, nacerás de nuevo pero tu nombre será el mismo, cuando se tiempo de que los reyes regresen tu vida será diferente –decía Aslan

-¿Pero como los reconoceré? ¿Qué pasara con mis recuerdos? –preguntaba atónito Caspian

-Los reconocerás pero tus recuerdos llegaran en los momentos que los necesites, tus sueños serán las mejores memorias, el corazón nunca olvida, cuando tu alma este lista recordaras este momento y descubrirás porque te mande a ese mundo ¿aceptas? –decía Aslan

-Claro que si –decía Caspian humildemente haciendo reverencia

Aslan soplo, de repente Caspian empezó a olvidar toda su vida en Narnia, su alma empezó a viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio, de nuevo vio aquella luz que le regresaría la vida, una vida nueva pero el mismo ser.

* * *

><p>Cuatro semanas después…<p>

Peter estaba arto de que Rilian no asumiera el trono de Narnia se la pasaba alargando los días para no ser coronado, Liliandil por más que quería hablar con el rey no se atrevía. Susan sentía que su vida cambio porque aunque ya hubiera superado un poco lo de Caspian, su brazo no sería el mismo desde aquella caída pues su habilidad en el arco había sido ligeramente perjudicada y sentía mucha desesperación, Edmund se le dificultaba ver a Priscila hija de Alena porque esta le reprimía cada vez que la veía con él, otra situación difícil era Lucy quien no sabía cómo apoyar al príncipe, se habían distanciado tanto al grado de no hablarse mientras Helen se desmoronaba cada vez que sus hijos se veían tristes porque no sabía cómo ayudarlos.

Ese día en otra cena silenciosa y distante de cada uno de los presentes fue distraída por una fuerte explosión por lo que todos se pusieron en guardia para combatir lo que pasaba, al salir se encontraron con un acto espeluznante, Daluv había vuelto y tenía fuerzas poderosas.

-Sus majestades que milagro volver a verlos y a mi hermanita –mirándolos fríamente

-No pasaras, solo si puedes contra nosotros –decía Peter furioso

-Veremos qué pasa –respondía maléficamente Daluv

Fue un momento mágico porque Aslan se apareció y se puso frente a los reyes no supieron que paso porque Daluv lanzo una bola negra pero el gran león la detuvo, de repente un gran hoyo se produjo y como imán fue absorbiendo a cada uno de los reyes primero Peter, después Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Helen pero nadie se imagino que Rilian, Liliandil, Priscila y Alena también fueron absorbidos, llegando a una pequeña casa.

-¡Regresamos! –exclamo anonadada Lucy al reconocer su casa

-Creo que si –respondía Edmund a su hermana

Todos no sabían que pasaba, Rilian estaba en shock de nuevo estaba en Londres, Liliandil, Alena y Priscila estaban confundidas ya que no sabían donde se encontraban.

* * *

><p>a ver que sucede<p>

el otro fic lo terminare

en unas semanas más

saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** A partir de aquí se la van a pasar en Narnia.

Disculpen que apenas actualise pero ustedes comprenderan fiestas y fiestas, vacaciones todo se olvida, el siguiente cap sera hasta el proximo año (osea en unos dias mas) nos vemos espero que disfruten y gracias por seguirme y por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO a todos los escritores, lectores de los fanfics.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

**NUEVA VIDA**

_**(Londres)**_

El regreso a Londres fue sorpresivo y extraño para Liliandil sobre todo como su embarazo había avanzado demasiado rápido en dos semanas, supuso que era porque el tiempo y espacio habían cambiado, Alena estaba sorprendida a la vida tan simple de los reyes en su mundo que por todo estaba criticando hasta que Helen se canso y hablo seriamente con ella por lo que ella disidió dejar la casa de los reyes de antaño e irse a vivir a un lugar más sofisticado, Liliandil al enterarse decidió seguirla por lo que Rilian al ser quien tenía experiencia en ese mundo se fue con su madre a vivir a una pequeña casa cerca de la de los Pevensie donde estaban viviendo los cuatro "cómodamente".

La situación en casa de los Pevensie no había mejorado mucho ya que Lucy se aislaba cada vez que discutía con Rilian, Peter pidió un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que la situación se agravo al ver que el salario de su madre era escaso, Susan aunque decía que había vuelto a ser la misma se miraba triste la mayor parte del tiempo y Edmund se mantenía frustrado al no poder ver a Priscila.

Rilian y Priscila entraron a la escuela junto con los Pevensie, era tan extraño tantas cosas para poder inscribirse tuvieron que decir que eran viejos conocidos de los reyes, pero aun así tardaron una semana en adaptarse a su nuevo mundo.

Todo era tan extraño Liliandil al no tener recursos económicos entro a trabajar junto con Helen la madre de los Pevensie, sus poderes de estrella se habían perdido, solo su cuerpo humano trabajaba, el trabajo la hacía sentir bien ya que podía ayudar a personas heridas y olvidaba un poco el dolor del rechazo de Peter mientras su amiga Alena había conseguido un trabajo que ella llamaba "mejor" en una oficina como secretaria.

Hoy era un día normal para Susan después de tres semanas, cuando salió de la escuela se encontró de nuevo discutiendo a su hermana con Rilian, al verla llego hacia ellos para ver si podía controlar la situación ya que estaba harta de ver como Lucy se deprimía cada vez que pasaba esto.

-Lucy ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Susan,

Lucy y Rilian al ver a Susan se callaron, separándose caminado hacia lugares distintos.

-Su relación estará en apuros si siguen así –comentaba Susan caminando junto a su hermana

-Es que no lo comprendo Susan, es un joven muy diferente del que yo conocí –decía preocupada Lucy

-Ten paciencia Rilian se está adaptando a una nueva vida, solo piensa acaba de perder a su padre –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta –también su madre está embarazada y a lo mejor ese niño es de nuestro hermano y otra no está acostumbrado a trabajar para ganarse el dinero –decía Susan

-Espero que cambie ya son tres semanas… pero necesito pensar, si quieres ve adelantándote en seguida me voy a casa, voy a esperar a Priscila y Edmund para ya sabes –explicaba Lucy sin convencerse mucho.

-Está bien, nada más no se tarden porque si Alena descubre Priscila se meterá en problemas –decía sonriente Susan

-Si no te preocupes –decía Lucy despidiéndose de su hermana

Susan se había quedado sola, por lo que empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un gran parque, paseaba sola raro en ella porque siempre pasaba con algún joven apuesto pero ese día no tenía ganas, solo pensaba en aquel rey.

Estaba caminando cuando vio a una pareja romántica besándose por lo que sin darse cuenta choco contra un joven que se atravesó en su camino, sus libros cayeron de sus manos, rápidamente por los nervios, empezó a levantarlos sin ni siquiera fijarse con quien había chocado.

-Disculpa, soy algo distraída –dijo Susan sin querer mirar a la persona

-No te preocupes yo tuve la culpa me distraje –dijo una voz varonil

Susan al escucharla pensó que estaba delirando por el choque ya que se parecía a la voz de…

-¡Caspian! –exclamo Susan al ver al joven por lo que de nuevo sus libros cayeron de sus manos.

El joven tan solo se le quedo mirando extrañado por la reacción de aquella bella dama quien después de decir eso se desmayo, sin saber que hacer, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su casa que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de parque.

* * *

><p>Rilian caminaba de regreso a su casa, reflexionando en lo que había ocurrido con Lucy hace unos momentos, no sabía porque no sentía aquella felicidad que la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar. También tenía problemas de dinero y tenía que ayudar a su madre, otra situación que no podía dejar de pensar era su padre lo extrañaba tanto.<p>

Al pasar por un tienda de juguetes antiguos se que quedo mirando el aparador, un barco muy parecido a los de Narnia.

_Flashback _

_Caspian estaba esperando llegar a Cair Paravel después de un viaje a Carlomen, su hijo pequeño y esposa los esperaba con ansias._

_Lo primero que hizo al bajar del barco fue cargar a su hijo quien lo miraba con ternura y su esposa era feliz al ver a sus dos grandes amores._

_-Rilian mi pequeño príncipe –decía feliz Caspian sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos_

_-Papi regresaste –decía el pequeño abrazando a su padre _

_-Te extrañe mucho pero te traje algo –sacando un pequeño barco de madera –es tu primer barco –decía Caspian abrazando muy fuerte a su hijo_

_Fin flashback _

Rilian al recordar se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por más que le dijeran que su padre lo hizo porque lo amaba no podía comprender, como un niño pequeño se recargo a la pared y llegando al suelo para llorar de desesperación e impotencia.

-Joven se siente bien –pregunto una señora que pasaba

-Si no se preocupe señora –respondió rápidamente Rilian levantándose para seguir su camino para tomar el tren y regresar a su casa.

Le faltaba unos pasos para llegar al tren cuando al voltear se quedo sin habla por un ser igual a su padre, solo movió la cabeza para negarlo cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada aquel personaje había desaparecido pensando que era parte de su fantasía tan solo subió al tren y regreso a casa.

* * *

><p>Susan se sentía mareada, fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, no reconocía aquel lugar lujoso, estaba en una sala lujosa color fucsia, una mesa de noche de cristal frente a ella, era una habitación muy amplia y tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle. Se levanto asustada, sin pensarlo tomo sus libros de la mesita frente a ella y camino hacia la salida pero una niña como de unos 9 años, ojos grandes y cafés, tez blanca con un vestido de flores se paro frente a ella.<p>

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto aquella niña

Susan no sabía que responderle aun estaba en shock y lo único que quería era poder salir de esa casa.

-Me llamo Romina mi hermano te trajo aquí porque te desmayaste pero tuvo que salir un momento, no va a tardar –explicaba la niña

-Gra… gracias –respondió Susan tímidamente

-Mi hermano es muy bueno, somos nuevos en la ciudad hace unos días llegamos, no quieres –mostrándole una charola llena de galletas –porque no te quedas mientras llega mi hermano para que lo conozcas

-Gracias… pero no puedo mi familia me debe de estar buscando –decía cortésmente Susan

La niña puso cara de tristeza pero aun así no conmovió tanto a Susan para que se quedara, saliendo rápidamente de esa gran casa para dirigirse a la de ella sin saber cómo explicar lo que había pasado, su cabeza trabajaba a gran velocidad ya que antes de desmayarse juraba a ver visto a Caspian, pero era imposible que tan solo tomo el tren de regreso para poder dormir un momento.

* * *

><p>A la semana siguiente….<p>

Helen invito a Liliandil a pasar un momento en su casa para que descansara de un día de locos pero se presento un urgencia con un vecino por lo que la madre de los reyes decidió ir sola para que su compañera descansara un momento.

En ese momento Liliandil se encontraba en la casa de los Pevensie sola, esperando a Helen cuando Susan llego con un chico apuesto quien se despidió con un pequeño beso.

Susan no se imaginaba quien estaba en la casa y que había visto toda la escena cuando entro a la casa se topo a Liliandil, aunque ella quería pasar desapercibida no pudo porque al parecer la estrella quería reclamar cosas del pasado.

-Lo mejor de ser Susan Pevensie es que si pierde un hombre, llegan más –dijo sarcástica Liliandil

-Si me quieres decir algo, hazlo ahora –decía Susan quien se molesto por el comentario

-No nada solo decía –respondió Liliandil mirándola fijamente

-¿tan solo decías? Mira qué casualidad la mujer que se da de pura y casta espera un hijo de mi hermano a quien por cierto solo jugaste con él –dijo molesta Susan

Liliandil solo sonrió ante aquel comentario –Peter sabia a que se atenía al ser mi amante al igual que tú con Caspian

-No me vengas con eso ahora a quien quieres engañar Liliandil, extrañas a Peter no vienes casi todos los día a la casa solo para acompañar a tu hijo o visitar a mi madre, vienes a ver a mi hermano quien aun esta lastimado por lo que hiciste y si quieres comparar yo amaba a Caspian mientras tú –decía seria Susan

Liliandil tan solo la miro fijamente mientras Susan daba media vuelta para retirarse cuando apenas iba a decir otra cosa, un dolor muy fuerte la doblo en dos dejándola recargada en la pared con los ojos llorosos.

-¡Susan! –exclamo Liliandil respirando entrecortado

-Ahora que quieres –decía desesperada Susan cuando volteo observo a Liliandil recargada en la pared a causa del dolor, rápidamente fue a ver que sucedía, trato de ayudarla para que llegara al sillón y se recostara pero su brazo no respondía completamente por lo que sintió que lo estaba forzando por el dolor que también le provoco.

-No es posible que me pase esto –decía Liliandil

-¿Qué? –pregunto Susan

-Quiero decir que a… -otro dolor muy fuerte hizo que se contrajera de nuevo –creo que voy a tener a mi bebe pero… ¿Cómo? –decía Liliandil respirando con dificultad

Susan se quedo espantada al escuchar aquello ya que estaban solas y si Liliandil se ponía más mal, tan solo se trato de tranquilizar.

-Creo… que es lógico… fue creado en Narnia –decía nerviosa Susan caminando en círculos.

-Si a lo m… mejor es… por eso –respondía Liliandil cerrando los ojos a causa de otra contracción

Susan al verla salió disparada al teléfono ya que necesitaba ayuda, llamo a una ambulancia, en minutos llegaron subieron a Liliandil para dirigirse al hospital.

Helen iba directo a su casa cuando vio que una ambulancia estaba fuera de ella por lo que se alarmo, cuando llego se encontró a su hija y a Liliandil estaban dentro dirigiéndose al hospital a causa de que esta ultima estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-Madre que bueno que vienes –decía aliviada Susan al ver a su madre

-Hija pero ¿qué está pasando? –preguntaba Helen asustada

-Creo que Liliandil va a dar a luz –respondía nerviosa Susan

-¿Quién va acompañar a la señora? –pregunto un paramédico

Susan se quedo viendo a su madre quien está la llevo y la subió a la ambulancia –iras tu, yo espero a tus hermanos para avisarle a Rilian que su madre tendrá a su hermanito –decía divertida la señora Pevensie al ver la cara de espanto de su hija.

La ambulancia partió hacia el hospital, rápidamente los doctores se pusieron a trabajar para traer a un nuevo ser al mundo, Susan estaba en la sala de espera, tratando de tranquilizarse, no sabía porque su madre y hermanos tardaban tanto, de repente una enfermera llego con una hermosa niña.

-Felicidades señorita, su hermana tuvo una hermosa niña –dijo la enfermera

-No… no es mi hermana –respondió Susan mirando al bebé

-Perdón pensé… -decía apenada la enfermera

-No se preocupe ¿Cómo está Liliandil? –preguntaba Susan

-¿Quién? A la madre, está muy bien solo que está cansada fue rápido, ¿quieres cargarla? –dijo la enfermera a Susan

Susan extendió los brazos temblorosos a causa de los nervios, la enfermera con mucho cuidado le entrego aquella pequeña bebé, cuando la tuvo en sus brazos no evito sonreír, no cavia duda que era hija de su hermano, en ese momento entraron su madre Helen, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Rilian, Alena, Priscila.

-¿Cómo esta mi madre? –pregunto Rilian al ver a Susan quien estaba feliz con la bebe en sus brazos.

-Perfectamente bien joven, solo que esta muy cansada –respondió la enfermera observando a Rilian extrañada por la edad que aparentaba Liliandil.

-Gracias –respondió Rilian

-Felicidades hermanito, tienes una niña es idéntica a ti ¿quieres cargarla? –decía Susan

Peter tan solo la miro y en el instante supo que era suya, una autentica Pevensie tenía en sus brazos, Rilian se acerco a conocerla, no podía odiarla era tan pequeña y frágil y él era su hermano mayor tenía que protegerla.

-Los dejo un momento para que disfruten a la bebé, en minutos podrán pasar a visitar a la hermosa madre –dijo la enfermera.

Rilian cargo a la bebé estaba feliz, pero no pudo dejar de ponerse triste al recordar a su padre.

-Bebé eres tan pequeña y yo soy tu hermano mayor así que te protegeré como un día mi padre lo hizo conmigo, te amo hermanita –decía tiernamente Rilian

Todos lo observaban tiernos porque sabían que esa niña iba a cambiar la vida de muchas personas.

* * *

><p>Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya se abran dado cuenta que está pasando en Londres. Ya se que me he tardado demaciado pero la verdad tengo trabajo como ustedes no se lo imaginan espero de verdad darme un poquito mas de tiempo, no se cuando termino este fic y el otro pero en mis ratos libres que pueda, les digo que subire algunos capitulos espero que les guste y de verdad sorry por el tiempo de espera...

La canción que esta en este fic se llama _Corre _de Jesse y Joy

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

**FIESTAS**

_**(Londres)**_

Peter estaba feliz con la pequeña bebe en sus brazos hasta que llego la enfermera para llevársela a la madre pero él se negó quería ver a Liliandil, necesitaba estar solo con ella por lo que todos se quedaron fuera mientras el entraba a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntaba tiernamente Peter a Liliandil quien sonreía feliz al verlo con la bebe en los brazos

-Creo que tengo suerte de que mis hijos se parezcan a sus padres –respondía Liliandil alegremente.

-Ni como esconder que es mi hija –comentaba Peter entregándole la bebe a Liliandil –es hermosa como la madre

-Gracias –decía Liliandil tímidamente mientras observaba a su hija

-Sé que no es el momento… pero… ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? Entiendo que te querías vengar de Caspian –Liliandil solo desvió la mirada –pero ¿Por qué yo? Dímelo –exigió Peter

-Aquel día yo estaba demasiado pasada de copas, mi mente divagaba y solo pensaba en vengarme de mi esposo, pero… esa noche no solo fue pasión… hice el amor con un hombre maravilloso, las heridas fueron sanando y mi corazón despertó una nueva ilusión… pero aun así me sentía culpable por Rilian –las lágrimas caían por su cara –me enamore de ti pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde –decía tristemente Liliandil

-A lo mejor si es tarde, a lo mejor no pero un gran león dijo que las segundas oportunidades existen y quiero intentarlo –dijo sonriente Peter dejando sorprendida a Liliandil

Después de eso Peter se fue acercando lentamente para besar a Liliandil, un beso lleno de pasión, tristeza y arrepentimiento pero sobre todo de amor.

* * *

><p>Un mes después…<p>

Los días pasaron, una pequeña luz había llegado a la familia de los Pevensie y a Rilian quien aun así se sentía abrumado porque la atención se había dirigido hacia su pequeña hermana llamada con un nombre griego, Eleni ya que para Peter y Liliandil era quien los ilumino.

Priscila y Edmund había decidió hablar con Alena porque ya no querían seguir escondiéndose, esta por supuesto se negó a que su hija saliera con un joven que en ese mundo era "tan simple", pero su hija no le importo lo que dijo su madre por lo que siguió con su relación.

Rilian y Lucy cada vez tenían más discusiones esta última no entendía cómo tratar a su novio ya que era insoportable cada vez que hablaban de Narnia, no podían tener una plática sin salir discutiendo, su relación estaba decayendo mucho.

Susan volvió a ser la misma joven coqueta aunque como definía Lucy su hermana tan solo quería salir para olvidar lo que en verdad le dolía, pero a ella no le importaba que pensaran en su familia, necesitaba respirar para poder salir.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde todos se preparaban para un baile escolar, en donde llevarían mascaras para la celebración de un aniversario de la escuela, tanto Lucy como Susan se habían tardado horas arreglándose, tanto Peter como Edmund no entendían a sus hermanas que era lo que les pasaba, todavía tenían que pasar por Priscila, Liliandil y Rilian.<p>

Cuando por fin las jóvenes Pevensie terminaron de ponerse lo más bellas posible, encontraron a sus hermanos en la sala de su casa con cara de aburridos.

-¡Por fin! –exclamo desesperado Edmund.

-Lo siento hermanito pero así somos las mujeres –decía divertida Lucy

-Entonces ya vámonos, tenemos que llegar por Liliandil, Priscila y Rilian –decía Peter dirigiéndose a la puerta ya que era muy tarde.

Salieron de la casa rápidamente, cuando llegaron con Liliandil ya estaban esperándolos, Alena al ver a su hija con Edmund tan solo tomo a la bebe y se fue a otra habitación, no soportaba ver aquella situación, Rilian sonrió al ver a Lucy tan hermosa pero la realidad era que no deseaba ir aquella fiesta, Susan se dio cuenta de aquella situación pero no dijo nada por la emoción de su hermana.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta se les entrego un antifaz, una casa antigua remodelada, tenía en el centro un gran salón estaba adornado con listones dorados y tenía una pequeña plataforma donde un grupo se estaba presentando. Peter y Liliandil se fueron a bailar al igual que Susan que al llegar rápidamente un joven la saco a bailar, Edmund y Priscila se reunieron con sus amigos para platicar un rato mientras Lucy y Rilian fueron a un lugar más privado para platicar más cómodamente.

La velada pasaba rápidamente para Susan quien estaba con sus amigas platicando de chicos.

-Entonces Johnny te dijo que si querías ser su novia Merry –preguntaba sorprendida Susan a una de sus amigas quien era una persona bajita pero de excelentes sentimientos.

-Sí es lo mejor que me ha pasado esta semana –respondía la joven

-Tu hermano sí que es guapo pero… -comento suspirando otra joven pelirroja

-Lo siento amiga –volteando donde estaba su hermano bailando lentamente con Liliandil –Peter acaba de reconciliarse y a lo mejor se casa, lo siento mucho –decía tristemente Susan a su amiga quien la miro decepcionada

-Pero quien se imaginaria que ya tiene una bebe –decía suspirando tristemente

Susan tan solo la miro tiernamente ya que sabía que su amiga hacía mucho tiempo estaba enamorada de su hermano, de repente un joven se acerco al grupo de amigas, traía puesto un traje negro muy elegante, junto con un antifaz azul marino con destellos plateados, tan solo se le veían sus ojos cafés.

-Señorita le gustaría bailar conmigo –dijo aquel misterioso joven a Susan quien rápidamente acepto.

Mientras bailaban era tan propio pero a causa de los antifaces Susan no sabía quién era aquel encantador joven, además tenía una voz que ella conocía pero no sabía dónde, sus ojos también tenían algo que la hacían sentir extraña.

-Vamos a un lugar menos ruidoso y a descansar –decía Susan quien ya estaba cansada después de bailar varias canciones seguidas

Caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde existía un gran jardín, al recorrerlo se dieron cuenta que estaba solo, se sentaron en una banca cerca de una fuente que estaba iluminada con velas.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto Susan a su misterioso bailador

-Para que quieres saber si así es mas… misterioso –dijo susurrándole al oído –no me digas tu nombre hasta que la plática se haya prolongado te parece.

-Extraño pero porque no –respondió Susan

-¿tienes novio? Si lo puedo saber claro, es que no quiero ser golpeado –decía divertido aquel joven

-No, soy una dama libre –respondió Susan sonriendo no sabía pero algo tenía ese joven que la hacía sentir bien.

-Así me siento más seguro de hacer esto –dijo el joven

Susan sin esperarlo sintió como aquel chico le robo un beso, cuando se separaron ella se quedo sin habla, era igual a los besos del amor de su vida, a Caspian pero negó con la cabeza ya que tenía que olvidarse de él, era ilógico que siguiera sintiendo aquello.

-Disculpa fue un impulso –decía avergonzado el joven al ver la reacción de Susan

-No te… preocupes –respondió sonriendo Susan

-No lo volveré a hacer, solo platicaremos y sabes que ya me canse de este antifaz me lo quitare –dijo desesperado el joven –por cierto mi nombre es Caspian

Susan cuando escucho aquello se quedo en shock y más cuando al quitarse el antifaz no creer lo que estaba viendo, era él, era aquel joven del parque, era Caspian, sintió que no podía creer tal cosa.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto el joven al ver a Susan nerviosa

-S… si tengo calor, eso ha de ser –respondió Susan tratando de controlarse

-Espérame pues en seguida vuelvo voy a traerte una bebida –caminando hacia el baile

Susan se quedo sola meditando lo que había pasado, Caspian estaba justo enfrente de ella, se sentía abrumada, mareada, se le dificultaba respirar, creía que era una ilusión pero se equivocaba se había besado con él, había bailado y todas sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Se levanto y lo único que quería salir de ahí, quería solamente llegar a su casa, no quería que volviera aquel joven que era tan parecido a Caspian, su mente había jugado mucho esa noche con ella y no quería mas, salió de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie ni siquiera de sus hermanos

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lucy no solo estaba enojada con Rilian quería comprenderlo pero no podía era demasiado ese día, toda la noche se la habían pasado sin hablar y además sucedió algo en donde él saco a bailar a otra chica ya no sabía quién era aquel joven que se decía ser su novio.

**Me miras diferente**

**Me abrazas y no siento tu calor**

**Te digo lo que siento**

**Me interrumpes y terminas la oración**

**Siempre tienes la razón**

**Tuu… libreto de siempre tan predecible**

**Yaaa… ya me lo se**

-Veo que con ella te la estas pasando espectacularmente bien –dijo enojada Lucy al ver a Rilian platicando divertido con otra chica.

-Lucy te desapareciste y Miranda me hacia compañía –respondía sínicamente Rilian

-Tenemos que hablar ya –dijo Lucy tratando de controlarse

Rilian tan solo la miraba fijamente –te amo eso no que quepa duda –dijo abrazándola

-Por favor Rilian, sabemos perfectamente todo lo que pasa, tú me dirás lo mismo ya no soporto más esta situación –decía tristemente Lucy

-¡Entonces que quieres! Terminar entonces que esperamos –dijo Rilian desesperado ante el comentario

-Ves lo que te pasa, me dirás que terminemos y después me pides perdón –Rilian trataba de responder –déjame terminar, te amo pero ya no puedo seguir así, ya no eres el joven que conocí –comentaba Lucy desviándole la mirada.

**Así que corre corre corre corazón**

**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**

**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**

**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**

**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**

Rilian y Lucy estaban en una situación problemática, él no quería cambiar, la amaba pero era tan difícil de un tiempo para acá, se sentía tan culpable de muchas cosas, no sabía hacia donde podía ir mientras ella se había cansado de luchar.

-¡Ya no más! –exclamo desesperada Lucy –ya no soporto verte triste, ya no soporto verte ser el victima cuando es todo lo contrario, a tu madre casi no le hablas, vas mal en la escuela y a mí es como si no existiera.

-¡Que tan difícil es entenderme un momento! –pronunciaba Rilian enojado

-Lo que sucede es que ya te entendí demasiado y ya no puedo más –decía tristemente Lucy.

**Ya viví esta escena**

**Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no**

**Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta**

**Se quedó mi corazón**

**Tuuu…. libreto de siempre tan repetido**

**Yaaa no no te queda bien**

Lucy estaba a punto de decir unas palabras que le dolerían mucho pero en esas circunstancias era inevitable, ella trato de comprender a Rilian pero él lo hizo demasiado difícil.

-¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi situación? –pregunto Rilian mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Trataría de salir adelante –respondió Lucy

-Lo dice una niña que lo tiene todo, unos hermanos que la aman y la protegen, una madre que está al pendiente de ella pero en cambio yo perdí a mi padre, a mi pueblo y aun no puedo perdonar a mi madre, estas equivocada en algo… trate de salir a delante –dijo cabizbajo Rilian

-¡Por favor Rilian! Siempre escucho lo mismo… siempre –decía enojada Lucy

Rilian solo la miraba ya que sabía que si terminaban esta vez seria definitiva pero que podía decirle, si lo que pasaba era por su culpa.

**Así que corre corre corre corazón**

**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**

**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**

**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**

**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**

Un amor puro y verdadero en este momento estaba totalmente destrozado, todo se desmoronaba, ya no se podía más, el tiempo sabio consejero pero sería suficiente para sanar un corazón roto.

-Te amo pero… –dijo Rilian

-¿Pero qué? –decía Lucy mirándolo con las lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir

-Pero creo que tienes razón, necesitamos un tiempo –dijo Rilian tristemente

**Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos**

**Yaaa…. Ya me lo se**

**Así que corre corre corre corazón**

**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**

**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**

**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**

**Han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad**

**Dedicarte un verso mas está de más**

Lucy estaba entre enojada y triste pero si necesitaba aquel tiempo que pedia Rilian, era demasiado estresante aquella situación.

-Me escucharas muy sínica pero me siento bien, necesito… necesitamos este tiempo, espero que nos sirva para repensar cosas –dijo tristemente Lucy

-Ni tú misma te la crees, te duele tanto como a mí pero creeré tus palabras –decía Rilian

-Te amo, entonces este es un adiós –decía Lucy soltando la mano de Rilian

-Si así lo quieres ver, tan solo será un hasta luego –respondió Rilian con una sonrisa forzada.

**Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**

**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**

**Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual**

Un final de un primer amor, donde en un país lejano para él decidió que era tiempo de dar un respiro a la situación, era mucha tención para él, ella tan solo lo miraba alejarse, se había hecho la fuerte haciéndole creer que le daba igual si rompían o no pero la realidad era otra, estaba totalmente desecha y solo quería salir de ahí, de aquella fiesta.

* * *

><p>Lucy quería salir lo más pronto posible de la fiesta para llegar a su casa sin que ninguno de sus hermanos se diera cuenta pero antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, por lo distraída y abrumada que iba choco contra un joven quien estaba de espalda.<p>

-Perdón –se disculpo Lucy

-No te preocupes –respondió aquel joven

Cuando Lucy volteo a ver al joven con quien había chocado se llevo una sorpresa, estaba segura que era Caspian tan solo cerró los ojos y se los froto para cuando los volvió a abrir nadie estaba frente a ella por lo que pensó que solo fue su imaginación.

* * *

><p>nos vemos en el proximo<p>

y pronto tambien subiere en Entre dos mundos

pero tengan pasiencia porque el tiempo

es oro para mi en estos momentos

saludos y FELIZ AÑO


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya se abran dado cuenta que está pasando en Londres.

Otra canción que se llama _Si no estás tú _ de Jean Paul Strauss

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

**HERIDAS**

_**(Londres)**_

Edmund y Peter estaban desesperados porque no encontraban a sus hermanas hasta que Rilian les platico los sucedido con Lucy más no sabía que había pasado con Susan al enterarse salieron corriendo directo a su casa.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Pevensie, Susan acababa de llegar aún sentía el shock de haber encontrado a Caspian pero él no sabía ni quien era ella, al llegar a su habitación se encontró con su hermana quien tenía un desorden y ella estaba abrazada de una almohada sollozando dormida, se puso rápidamente la pijama y se acomodo al lado de Lucy esa noche quería que sus pensamientos se pusieran en orden y además no quería dormir sola.

Cuando sus hermanos llegaron a casa espantados porque no encontraban a sus hermanas, la madre de ambos los tranquilizo diciendo que ellas habían llegado hacia unas horas antes pero lo extraño era que tanto una como la otra no habían dado explicación de su llegada temprano a casa.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Lucy despertó llevándose una sorpresa, su hermana estaba al lado de ella dormida por lo que lentamente se levanto y fue a darse una ducha. Mientras Susan sintió que ya estaba sola por lo tanto también decidió ponerse en pie y seguir su rutina.

La hora del desayuno fue en silencio tanto Peter como Edmund no querían inmutar a sus hermanas pero su madre saco el tema.

-Ahora que todos estamos en la mesa –mirando a Lucy y Susan fijamente -¿Por qué ustedes dos llegaron antes que sus hermanos? –preguntaba angustiada su madre

-Estaba aburrida la fiesta así que me regrese –respondió rápidamente Susan sin mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-Aja! ¿Y tú, Lucy cual es la razón? –continuaba interrogando

-Creo que mi relación con Rilian llego a su fin, no quiero contar detalles –dijo Lucy mirando a Susan quien esperaba con ansias aquel suceso.

-Bueno Lucy, tu sonaste más convincente que tu hermana pero le creeré –decía Helen a su hija mayor quien se entretenía con un pan tostado.

Después de aquel suceso todos se fueron a la escuela y siguieron sus rutinas diarias, Susan tenía un deseo de ver de nuevo aquel joven pero tan solo se negaba ya que pensaba que solo fue parte de su imaginación porque como por arte de magia había desaparecido y nadie más lo volvió a ver después del baile. Lucy trataba de ser fuerte cada vez que veía a Rilian al igual que este pero ambos sabían que tenían que darse un tiempo para ver qué era lo que realmente querían.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses después…<p>

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente en todos los Pevensie, Peter estaba feliz porque su relación con Liliandil había dado frutos y la oportunidad que se habían dado era algo que los dos no desperdiciaban y más aun con su pequeña bebe que crecía cada día, Rilian aun estaba fuera de sí pero más tranquilo, había adquirido una obsesión por enlistarse que todos los día tenia discusiones con su madre, Susan había olvidado el incidente de aquella fiesta y había vuelto a ser la misma porque de nuevo su enemiga había regresado presumiendo que se casaría en una semana con un joven guapo y millonario, Edmund sentía que la vida era muy diferente desde que estaba con Priscila y más porque Alena lo había aprendido a respetar y aceptar mientras la más pequeña aun sufría pero con algunos consejos de su hermana empezó a salir con un joven encantador pero aun así extrañaba a su príncipe.

Había pasado una semana, era fin de semana por lo tanto Helen les daba un poco de tiempo a sus hijos para que descansaran de sus tareas diarias.

Peter se levanto temprano pensando que sería el primero en la mesa pero se llevo una sorpresa su hermano, lo único que levantaba más temprano a Edmund era el hambre por lo tanto el mayor de los Pevensie se dispuso a leer las nuevas noticias del periódico.

-Veo que te has tomado el papel de padre muy enserio –dijo Edmund en tono burlón

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Peter

-Porque ya te pones a leer el periódico como viejito –dijo Edmund soltando una carcajada mientras Lucy quien acababa de llegar se divertía con sus hermanos.

-No te diré nada porque tú… -de repente se quedo callado

-Claro porque yo siempre tengo la razón –respondía Edmund orgulloso

-¡NO PUEDE SER! –exclamo sorprendido Peter

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-Él… es que no puede ser… es igualito a… Caspian, miren –dijo Peter enseñándoles a sus hermanos la foto del rey de Narnia donde decía que contraería nupcias con una joven muy atractiva.

Edmund y Lucy se quedaron atónitos pronto los dos fueron a asegurarse de que no estaban equivocados pero no, era él las misma facciones, los mismos rasgos, era él.

-Entonces no fue una ilusión –dijo Lucy a sus hermanos

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Aquel día de la fiesta cuando yo quería salir para regresarme a casa choque con un joven, que era igual a Caspian pero pensé que era mi fantasía pero creo que no –decía sorprendida Lucy

De repente mientras estaban anonadados por la noticia salió de su habitación Susan para saber cuál era la causa de tanto alboroto cuando vio a sus hermanos estos se quedaron helados, rápidamente escondieron el periódico saludándola nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué escondieron eso? –pregunto Susan a Peter justo cuando se sentaba sobre el periódico

-¿De qué hablas? –decía Peter confundido

-Te vi que escondiste algo ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué están tan nerviosos? –insistía Susan al ver a sus hermanos.

-Nada hermanita tan solo jugábamos con Pit –decía Edmund tratando de verse lo más normal posible

-Les creeré –decía Susan

En ese momento llegaron sorprendidos Helen quien estaba con Liliandil, Rilian, Priscila y su madre Alena, tenían en sus manos el periódico junto con caras de sorpresa y angustia.

-¡Mi padre está vivo! –exclamo feliz Rilian

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntaba confundida Susan

Rilian rápidamente le entrego el periódico, mientras Peter, Lucy y Edmund la miraban con miedo, Susan abrió lentamente hasta que llego aquella pagina donde encontró aquel personaje que ella conocía perfectamente junto a una joven muy bella que conocía perfectamente, sintió un tirón en su pecho pero se hizo la fuerte.

-Lilia se ve muy bien –comento Susan con voz calmada entregándole el periódico a Rilian

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando sorpresivamente por la reacción serena que presento Susan.

-¿No se te hace conocido? –insistía Rilian

-No, solo que es muy guapo y Lilia tiene razón de presumir a su novio –dijo Susan

Sin más se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho, le dolía, era él aquel joven con quien había bailado la mitad de la noche en aquel baile, era quien la rescato de aquel desmayo después de chocar con él.

Se abrió la habitación era su hermana, Lucy que la miraba preocupada por la reacción que había tenido ante la noticia.

-Susan… sé que reconociste a Caspian –decía nerviosa Lucy

-Ustedes están delirando, Lilia tendrá que invitarme a la boda –decía Susan mientras se entretenía con un vestido dándole la espada a su hermana

-Estoy preocupada por ti… la última vez que estabas así… casi te pierdo –decía angustiada Lucy

Susan tan solo escuchaba pero no sufriría frente a su familia, Lucy observaba preocupada a su hermana, tenía miedo de que algo sucediera por lo que ya no hizo ningún comentario y se retiro para dedicarse a las actividades que tenia.

Llego la tarde…

La hora de comida paso rápido y en silencio, todos aun estaban sorprendidos por la noticia del periódico menos Susan quien se veía tranquila y sonriente aunque su madre conocía tan bien a su hija que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-Pobre Rilian cuando vio la foto parecía un niño, lloro de la emoción –comento la señora Helen rompiendo el silencio

-Rilian amaba a su padre aunque no le gustaba algunas cosas que hacia –decía Lucy

-A lo mejor es alguien muy parecido en este mundo –decía Edmund quien observaba de reojo a su hermana mayor

-No puede existir tantas casualidades juntas, es muy parecido mejor dicho es igual, se llama igualito todo esto no tiene lógica, es él –decía Peter muy seguro

-Yo pienso que también es él, al ver su foto sentí que en realidad era él –comentaba Lucy

-Te creo yo sentí lo mismo hija pero si tu hermana dice que no es a lo mejor nosotros estamos locos –decía desafiante la señora Pevensie

Susan escucho el comentario, tan solo se levanto de la mesa dejando a todos atónitos

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Peter a su hermana quien tomaba su bolsa

-A donde no escuche idioteces, Caspian se sacrifico todos estuvimos presentes en su funeral y no es él si me disculpan me voy –dijo tajante mente Susan

Salió de la casa sintiendo que no podría más, tenía que ir lejos, donde pudiera pensar, camino sin rumbo fijo, el cielo de repente se puso gris, empezando a llover, para no mojarse se metió a un pequeño café, estaba diseñado de madera con fotografías antiguas, la barra estaba un señor robusto quien traía un mandil, la música era relajante por lo que se adentro eligiendo una mesa al fondo donde nadie la molestara.

**Hoy que puedo ver que estas tan lejos  
>Que el pasado es el espejo<br>Que me hace recordar  
>Tu seduciendo en una sala<br>Mis pasiones más ahogadas  
>Reviviendo en mí el amor<br>**

Se sentó, saco un periódico que contenía una foto de una pareja donde decía _"El joven Caspian Mclerc y la hermosa joven Lilia RosKlayn contraerán nupcias dentro de dos días" _pronto quedo mojado por las lagrimas que caían sin cesar, sentía desesperación, tristeza, amor, porque siempre lo tenía que perder, sabía que era él, pensaba ir y decirle quien era ella para que la recordara pero se arrepentía sentía miedo.

-¿Por qué Aslan? ¿Por qué me haces esto? –decía Susan para sí misma

Recordaba todo, cuando lo conoció en aquel bosque, no le importaba que Peter la celara tan solo quería pasar un momento con él, pero hoy lo sentía tan lejos y su alma ya no podía seguir callando aquel amor.

**Hoy que puedo ver aquellos días  
>Que presiden a este día<br>Me doy cuenta que jamás...  
>Yo pude olvidarme de tu mirada<br>Tu sonrisa tus palabras  
>De tu forma de hacerme soñar<br>Y al tratar de recordarte  
>Te pierdes con la vida<br>Que me duele cada día  
><strong>

El dueño del café solo la miraba, estaba tan triste que todo su cuerpo le dolía, cuando supo que Caspian había dado la vida por su hijo, sufrió, hoy quería olvidar pero era como arrancarse el corazón.

Recordaba aquella carta, aquel día cuando se despido de ella, sus besos nunca los podría olvidar y cuando su bailarín misterioso la beso supo instantáneamente de quien se trataba, quería hacer notar a todos que no le importaba, que lo había olvidado pero no cada noche soñaba con él, sentía su besos sus caricias y una vez más no era de ella.

_**Coro:**_**  
>Viviré... (Cada mañana)<br>Soñando con despertar junto a ti  
>y moriré (con cada noche)<br>Que no estás, tu si no estás tu  
><strong>

Si este era el fin de un gran amor, Susan se sentía totalmente fuera de su alma, se sentía muy mal pero no podía llegar a su casa en ese estado pero tampoco se podía controlar.

-Señorita ¿quiere que le llame a alguien? –decía el dueño mirándola preocupado

-Estoy bien no se preocupe –respondía Susan limpiándose las lágrimas

-Si lo ama no lo deje ir, la que está en la foto no lo ama como usted –decía el dueño retirándose a la barra.

Susan tan solo se quedo pensando en lo que le acaban de decir pero no era tan valiente para hacer eso, tan solo se resignaría y viviría le mejor posible.

**Soy esclavo de mis recuerdos  
>Cuando puedo sentir tus besos<br>Tus caricias y tu olor  
><strong>

Se sentía que estaba haciendo un espectáculo en aquel café pero nadie la volteaba a ver, los recuerdos parecían jaulas en donde ella estaba encerrada quería liberarse pero se lastimaba, aquel aroma delicioso a menta se le vino a la memoria, era como si estuviera al lado, cerró los ojos imaginándolo frente a ella.

**Hoy tratando de sentirme vivo  
>Imaginando mil motivos<br>Para volvernos a encontrar  
>Y al tratar de recordarte<br>Te pierdes con la vida  
>Que me duele cada día...<br>**

Cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo era hora de irse, se imaginaba que llegaba a la boda y la impedía pero después se reía de ella porque haría un ridículo ya que él ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-Te amo y siempre lo hare –dijo Susan cerrando el periódico

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir, era imposible parar se tapo la cara con su manos, de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro derecho, volteando asustada se llevo una sorpresa.

-¿Por qué una mujer hermosa llora? –preguntaba aquel personaje del periódico.

_**Coro:**_**  
>Viviré... (Cada mañana)<br>Soñando con despertar junto a ti  
>Y moriré (con cada noche)<br>Que no estás tú si no estás tu**

Susan de nuevo se sintió en shock pero respondió la pregunta –Porque el destino siempre me aleja del hombre que amo

-Pues es un idiota porque si yo fuera él, nunca te dejaría –decía sonriendo

-Me tengo que ir, me siento mal –decía Susan guardando todo

-¿Dónde te hiciste eso? Si se puede saber –señalando la cicatriz que tenía en el brazo

-Sufrí un accidente por huir de mí y de él –respondió secamente Susan

-Ya sé quién eres, me dejaste plantado con unas bebidas hace cuatro meses en un baile y fuiste la misma joven que lleve a mi casa después de desmayarse –decía seriamente

-Lo siento y gracias, felicidades leí tu nota en el periódico –decía Susan desviando la mirada porque unas lágrimas salieron.

-Gracias… espero que el joven que amas vuelva pronto –decía sonriendo para después besarle la mano

Susan se despidió de él no quería seguir más hay, estaba demasiado confundida, destrozada y triste, no quería que su mente jugara más aunque sabía que había perdido una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Se que me tarde pero la verdad apenas pude terminar<p>

esto así que no prometo mucho de subir rapido

nos vemos


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya se abran dado cuenta que está pasando en Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

**NADIE ENTIENDE**

_**(Londres)**_

Susan al llegar a su casa, encontró a Liliandil quien la miro extraño pero no le importo necesitaba estar sola por lo tanto fue al patio para llegar al pequeño sótano, cuando trato de abrir no podía porque estaba atascada pero de tanta rabia y desesperación que tenia hizo un esfuerzo para abrir donde se lastimo el brazo, no dejaba de dolerle, cuando entro se sentía devastada, respiraba con dificultad parecía que le habían oprimido el pecho.

La mano no dejaba de dolerle, por lo que tomo una botella y la quebró, tomo un pequeño pedazo con punta y se hizo una cortada al salir la sangre sentía que el dolor se alejaba así que hizo unos cuantos cortes más, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer empezó a llorar y tirada en el suelo se quedo tomándose el brazo para ponerlo cerca de su pecho, mientras sentía como la sangre brotaba lentamente.

* * *

><p>Peter estaba dando de comer a su hija mientras Liliandil lo observaba tiernamente.<p>

-Te ves muy tierno –decía Liliandil besando a Peter

-Si tú dices –decía sonriente Peter

-Ahorita llego Susan la observe algo extraña, es por la noticia –decía Liliandil curiosa

-Sabes esta algo extraña, no acepta que lo extraña y que le duele pero ya conoces a Susan como es –decía fastidiado Peter

-Deberías comprenderla pero bueno –suspirando –Rilian me pidió que le prestaras unas tijeras podadoras o algo que le pidieron en la escuela –decía Liliandil

-Es verdad deja voy a traerlas –decía Peter entregándole la bebe a Liliandil

Peter se dirigió a la parte de atrás de su casa, estaba buscando las tijeras cuando observo que la puerta del sótano estaba golpeándose, extrañado fue a ver qué pasaba ya que era muy difícil abrirla, se acerco lentamente cuando llego iba a cerrarla pero escucho alguien estaba llorando por lo que la abrió completamente y al prender la luz se llevo una sorpresa, Susan estaba tirada en el piso llorando llena de sangre a causa de la herida en el brazo.

-¡Que hiciste! –exclamo asustado Peter sacando un pañuelo para presionar la herida.

-DEJAME –decía desesperada Susan cuando su hermano la cargo en sus brazos.

Susan iba renegando pero no tenía la fuerza como para zafarse de su hermano, cuando llegaron a la sala Liliandil la miro aterrorizada por lo que pasaba.

-Ayúdame –suplicaba Peter quien apretaba las heridas mientras Susan quería irse de ahí.

-Primero dime ¿donde tiene Helen el botiquín de primeros auxilios? –preguntaba Liliandil

-Lo tiene en su habitación –decía Peter desesperado

Edmund y Lucy estaban jugando ajedrez en la habitación de esta ultima cuando escucharon mucho escándalo, al salir vieron a Liliandil llevar el botiquín por lo que la siguieron para saber la causa.

Al llegar encontraron una escena terrorífica, Susan tenía un brazo con muchas heridas mientras Liliandil empezaba a curarla.

-¿Qué paso Peter? –preguntaba asustada Lucy

-Susan se corto el brazo –respondió fríamente Peter

-Déjame… por favor –suplicaba Susan mientras su hermano la sujetaba para que Liliandil lavara las heridas.

Liliandil rápidamente limpio y curo las heridas del brazo de Susan quien dejo de luchar cediendo a todo, después su hermano Peter la tomo en brazos llevándola a la habitación para que descansara mientras la pequeña de la familia la cuidaba. A la llegada de su madre los hermanos Pevensie contaron lo ocurrido preocupándose por su hija no sabía cómo hacer reflexionar a alguien que era difícil cuando se ponía en esa situación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Susan despertó encontrándose sola en su habitación, el brazo derecho le pesaba sabia que la noche anterior había cometido un error pero se sentía desesperada, trato de actuar lo más normal posible pero las punzadas no dejaban que lo cotidiano fuera sencillo.

Se vistió para salir a desayunar, bajo las pequeñas escaleras escuchando las carcajadas de sus hermanos, tomo aire antes de entrar a la cocina, al entrar todos se quedaron en silencio observándola preocupados.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Edmund preocupado

-Porque la pregunta –dibujando una leve sonrisa –me siento muy bien, no hay por qué preocuparse ¿y mamá donde esta? -pregunto Susan tomando una tostado dejando a sus hermanos más preocupados ante aquella actitud.

-Vino a buscarla Liliandil porque tenían que hacer unas cosas –respondió Peter sin dejar de mirarla preocupado

-¿Ya te cambiaste los vendajes? –pregunto Lucy

-No en un momento –decía Susan sin prestar mucha atención.

Lucy, Peter y Edmund tan solo dejaron a su hermana terminara de desayunar, sabían perfectamente que jamás admitiría que se sentía mal, los tres la observaban preocupados sin saber que hacer pero lo más factible era dejarla para que se tranquilizara.

Después del desayuno Susan dijo que ella lavaba los platos, cuando iba a empezar una fuerte punzada llego a su brazo aunque había tratado de ignorar el dolor llego a ser inevitable por lo que rápidamente tomo unas pastillas que le controlaron aquel sufrimiento.

-Ahora vas a intoxicarte no te basto con lo que paso en el brazo –dijo una voz a su espalda que ella conocía perfectamente.

-Por favor Edmund, déjame en paz –dijo enojada Susan

-Cuando vas a admitir que nunca has podido olvidarlo –Susan solo respiraba hondo tratando de no escucharlo –te la pasas frente a un espejo horas enteras cuando sabes que tienes a muchos a tus pies pero nunca como aquel rey –decía Edmund mientras su hermana se trataba de concentraba lavando los platos –ahora me vas a ignorar como lo sabes hacer, dime Susan ¿eres feliz?

Susan volteo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con tono fuerte dijo –Soy feliz más de lo que te imaginas, contento.

-No, porque tus ojos demuestran todo lo contrario, ¿Por qué mientes? O quieres que te recuerde como te transformaste cuando te llego la noticia que Caspian había encontrado a otra, como te la pasabas llorando cada noche ¿Por qué en lugar de seguir sufriendo, llorando e implorando? No vas y luchas por él si tanto lo amas –dijo seriamente Edmund –porque si no mal recuerdo Liliandil lo amaba y aun así fuiste su amante… -antes de que terminara Susan le había propinado una cachetada

-¡CALLATE! No tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que dices –dijo Susan respirando agitadamente.

En ese momento Peter y Lucy llegaron al escuchar una discusión, cuando llegaron Susan estaba llorando y Edmund tan solo la veía enojado y desesperado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Peter

-Nada como siempre –respondió Edmund mirando a su hermano

-Entonces porque tanto escándalo –dijo Lucy asustada al ver a sus hermanos tan tensos

-¿Qué le hiciste a Susan? –Pregunto Peter mirando a Edmund

-Nada tan solo dije la verdad que ustedes dos no se atreven a decir–señalando a Peter y Lucy –sí, porque en lugar de tan solo decir, quejarse y demás no hacen algo, cuantas veces escuche a Lucy decir que no sabía cómo hacer para que Susan ya no sufriera tanto o tu Peter que te enorgulleces de ser el hermano protector ¿Dónde está en este momento? Si queremos que todo siga igual nos tenemos que atener a las consecuencias –dijo sarcástico Edmund

El ambiente era tenso todos se miraban sin saber cómo responder porque tanto Lucy como Peter se sentían impotentes, Susan estaba desesperada y Edmund no sabía cómo actuar porque sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

-Yo me voy de aquí, si ustedes no van a hacer nada yo si –dijo Edmund rompiendo el hielo sacando un pedazo de papel que Susan lo reconoció al instante.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto molesta Susan

-Me puede servir para lo que voy hacer, discúlpame –dijo antes de salir corriendo para que no lo alcanzara su hermana.

Susan se quedo enojada, desesperada y triste al mismo tiempo que tan solo regreso a su habitación mientras Lucy y Peter se miraban sin saber que hacer porque Edmund tenía mucha razón ya que tenían que hacer algo.

* * *

><p>Edmund caminaba por un parque cerca de la escuela, tratando de adivinar cuál era la casa donde vivía el joven quien era igual a Caspian, tenía que intentar algo porque en su interior sabía que tenía razón.<p>

Cuando ya se había cansado de buscar se recargo en una casa para tomar aire, de repente vio como un camión llegaba con muchos arreglos, entonces vio salir a una niña como de unos diez años muy parecida a Caspian fue entonces se le ocurrió llegar a ver si tenía suerte.

-Disculpa –asustando a la niña –conoces a esta persona –señalando la fotografía que venía dentro del periódico

-Sí –respondió asustada –es mi hermano ¿para qué lo necesitas?

-No te asustes no le voy a hacer nada solo necesito hablar con él –dijo Edmund tranquilizando a la niña

-Y como puedo confiar en ti –dijo la niña desafiante

-Pues… te puedo decir que tengo una hermana pequeña y otros dos más grandes que yo, que no tengo armas, soy una persona pacifica y mi nombre es Edmund–decía sonriente Edmund

-Te creeré Edmund, mi hermano está en su habitación voy a buscarlo pásale mientras –dijo alegre la niña

Edmund tan solo obedeció, al pasar a la casa se quedo asombrado de lo grande y bonita que estaba diseñada, la niña lo condujo a una habitación que daba hacia la calle, con un sillón grande, estaba lleno de grandes pinturas, tomo asiento mientras esperaba, estaba nervioso porque si no era aquella persona seria algo muy vergonzoso.

Tan solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que un joven de estatura 1.80, cabello azabache recogido en una pequeña coleta, ojos negros, tez blanca y un cuerpo delgado y atlético entrara por la puerta dejando a Edmund sorprendido.

-Buenas tardes, mi pequeña hermana me dijo que me buscabas en que te puedo ayudar –dijo amablemente el joven

-Eres tú y nadie me puede decir lo contrario –comento Edmund sorprendido ante aquel personaje

-No te entiendo ¿Por qué me buscas? Me pareces familiar ¿nos conocemos de otra parte? –preguntaba curioso

-A lo mejor Caspian –dejando sorprendido al joven ya que lo habían llamado por su nombre –discúlpame mi nombre es Edmund, sé que a lo mejor te preguntas como se tu nombre, quiero decirte que no importa si eres tú a quien busco lograras entender esta carta –entregándosela –si no eres tan solo lo intente pero tengo una corazonada –decía sonriente

-Y que se supone que debo entender –preguntaba Caspian

-Tienes que leerla, sé que a lo mejor no tienes tiempo porque te casaras mañana y tienes muchos preparativos pendientes pero solo un minuto es suficiente para saber la verdad, disculpa me tengo que ir –tomando sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta –por cierto tu hermana es muy amable –decía Edmund mientras Caspian se hacía muchas preguntas ante aquel joven que lo visito.

* * *

><p><em>Era de noche, Susan conocía aquel lugar, estaba de nuevo en Narnia pero ¿Cómo? Volteo y observo a alguien se dirigía a ella cuando lo tuvo cerca se asusto demasiado, era estar en una pesadilla. <em>

_Caspian estaba besando a otra, era Liliandil sonriente la volteo a ver pero en sus ojos tenia rencor y olvido._

_-¿Por qué me olvidaste? –pregunto Susan aquel espectro de Caspian quien sonrió sínicamente._

_-Tú no eres nadie para mi, mi corazón encontró a otra mejor que tú –respondía mientras besaba con pasión al espectro de Liliandil _

_Susan sintió odio ante aquel personaje quiso golpearlo pero al intentar cayó a un hoyo profundo que cuando toco fondo se vio a si misma destruida y olvidada por su familia, amigos y sin amor._

_No paraba de llorar, se toco el brazo herido fue cuando se espanto porque en lugar de sangre roja salía un liquido áspero verde pegajoso, no sabía qué hacer, de repente se escucho una risa malvada que se burlaba de la desgracia por la que vivía, como una gran pantalla de cine pasaba escena tras escena de los momentos que había pasado con Caspian destruidos una y otra vez hasta que grito con todas sus fuerzas._

Susan se levanto respirando agitadamente, el corazón le dolía junto con el brazo, tan solo había tenido una horrible pesadilla.

-Su, ¿Te sientes bien? –decía preocupada Lucy

-No… ya no puedo más –decía desesperada Susan con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lucy se acerco lentamente temiendo un rechazo pero Susan al verla se lanzo a sus brazos, necesitaba apoyo, su hermana había guardado tantos sentimientos que era imposible seguir conteniendo tanto dolor.

* * *

><p>En la mañana siguiente…<p>

Un joven despertaba en su habitación, se levanto rápidamente porque su pequeña hermana le anuncio que se le había hecho tarde para arreglarse y solo faltaba una hora para la ceremonia. Dentro de las prisas saco su traje negro de gala, estaba frente al espejo algo dentro de él sabía que todo esto era un error pero negó con la cabeza aquellos pensamientos.

En un acto de movimiento rápido algunas cosas cayeron del buro, fue cuando se dio cuenta de aquella carta que había recibido el día anterior por un joven extraño, recordando las palabras abrió la carta que decía.

_Estas líneas que escribo son porque hace unos días recibí una de las noticias más amargas, mis hermanos regresaron de Narnia diciendo que mi primer amor había encontrado a una persona, remplazándome, me siento deshecha, sé que no debo de sentir esto porque Aslan dijo que tengo una vida en Londres que debo de rehacer, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme ofendida, humillada y sobretodo abandonada._

_Frente a mis hermanos muestro una cara de soberbia y frialdad pero cuando estoy sola es como si el mundo se pusiera en mi contra, sigo amándote Caspian como si fuera el primer día, no te puedo decir adiós porque no lo siento._

_Tengo mucho miedo porque a lo mejor ya me olvidaste, reiniciaste tu vida con alguien mejor que yo y tendrás hijos, no entiendo porque me separaron de ti cuando empezaba a sentir todo el amor, hoy solo mis ojos dejan caer las lágrimas de desesperación y amargura, mi alma se encuentra lejos de mí, es como si mi cuerpo respondiera automáticamente, te amo tanto que duele pero por este momento tan solo necesito tu recuerdo._

_Te amo mi rey porque siempre seré tu reina, tu secreto… Susan Pevensie._

Caspian se quedo sin habla ante aquellas palabras, en su pecho sentía que su corazón saldría, como si un torbellino de recuerdos invadieran su mente, como si una caja se abría para dejar entrar todo aquello olvidado, se tomo la cabeza porque parecía que estallaría.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto alguien que conocía perfectamente

-No puedo casarme –respondió Caspian mirando a su amigo quien acaba de entrar

-¡Estás loco!, rápido que se hace tarde –decía sonriente

-Rupert no puedo casarme y no estoy loco –dejando a su amigo confundido –desde que recuerdo siempre soñé con una joven, un día la encontré pero pensé que tan solo era fantasías mías, di la vida por mi hijo pero se me dio la oportunidad de estar aquí, necesito ir a buscarla –decía Caspian tomando una chaqueta para salir corriendo

Su amigo salió tras de él como si se hubiera convertido en loco, antes de que subiera a su moto clásica negra.

-¿Y que pasara con Lilia? –pregunto confundido y asustado su amigo

-Después hablare con ella, no puedo dañarla una vez más –decía Caspian sujetándose el casco.

La moto llevaba la máxima velocidad, Caspian sabía perfectamente todo lo que pasaría después pero en ese momento tan solo pensaba en Susan y su hijo no sabía cómo regresaría a Narnia o como encontrar a su reina por lo que recordó el café donde la encontró llorando a lo mejor alguien la conocía y podía darle la dirección.

Llego con el dueño del lugar preguntando, el cual negó conocer aquella joven pero en ese momento una joven reconoció el nombre dando la dirección, Caspian salió corriendo, llego hasta una pequeña casa, su corazón estaba bombeando sangre muy rápido, tenía miedo pero era necesario.

Tomo aire, subió los escalones para quedar frente a la puerta y tocar esperando una respuesta, en minutos escucho como alguien se apuraba para abrir, fue cuando ella se quedo sin habla ante quien estaba frente a ella.

-Se puede decir cuánto te amo y que por un minuto creí olvidar todo –mirándola tiernamente –recordé porque estoy aquí, me dieron una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, para solucionar lo que no pude hacer como rey, esta carta –mostrándole la carta que su hermano robo –me enseño la verdad y te puedo decir que nunca me olvide de ti, jamás deje de amarte siempre estuviste y estarás en mi corazón, te amo Susan –concluyo Caspian mientras Susan no podía guardar lo que sentía.

Caspian no quiso seguir esperando y le dio un beso lleno de dolor, desesperación que fue cediendo para convertirse en amor.

-Te amo pero ya no te alejes de mi –decía Susan abrazando a Caspian.

Aquella mañana fue extraña pero dos vidas habían cambiado y una joven sonreía al ver a su hermana feliz pero ahora ella sentía que necesitaba hablar con el aquel príncipe que amaba por lo que se dirigió a casa de este pero cuando llego se llevo una desagradable sorpresa que le dolió en su alma, Rilian estaba abrazando y besando a una joven muy cariñoso por lo que tan solo sintió que lo había perdido.

* * *

><p>A lo mejor no esperaban esto<p>

se que tiene mucho drama y hasta parece

un termino emo pero es que

es lo mejor que pude escribir

y pues espero sus reviews

nos vemos y gracias por todo


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya se abran dado cuenta que está pasando en Londres.

Creo que deje demasiado olvidados a Rilian y a Lucy pero ya voy a retomarlos y con esta canción empezara es _Arrepentida _de Yuri.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

**ARREPENTIDA **

_**(Londres)**_

Lucy se quedo sin habla ante aquella escena, Rilian se veía feliz con aquella joven, reía como hace tiempo no lo veía, se aclaro la voz para que aquellos amantes se enteraran de su presencia.

-Hola Lucy ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué la visita? –pregunto curioso Rilian

-Vine porque… tengo excelentes noticias para ti –desviando la mirada a Rilian –Caspian tu padre recordó todo, está en mi casa con mi hermana solo quería decirte –decía Lucy mirando tristemente

Rilian al escuchar aquello grito de felicidad fue por su madre, Alena y Priscila, Lucy solo lo siguió de regreso, al llegar a la casa de los Pevensie, Caspian se alegro de verlos sobre todo a su hijo.

-¡Papá perdóname! –exclamo Rilian cuando abrazaba a su padre

-No tienes porque decir nada yo te falle muchas veces y quería retribuirte algo –decía Caspian tiernamente.

-No tenías que hacerlo, te amo papá –decía feliz Rilian

Liliandil solo sonreía al ver a su hijo en brazos de su padre, Caspian volteo para verla.

-Liliandil… veo que Peter resulto ser el padre de tu hija –mirando a la bebe que tenía en los brazos –me alegro por ti, veo que eres feliz de nuevo, perdóname por no saberte amar –decía Caspian agachando la cabeza

-No te preocupes, creo que los dos nos hicimos mucho daño quiero que tú seas feliz –decía Liliandil

La tarde pasó con alegrías, pero Caspian tenía que solucionar un problema que había dejado pendiente, Susan estaba no feliz, era lo mejor que le podía suceder después de tanto tiempo y gracias a que Edmund, Peter y Lucy estaban felices que la tortura de su hermana terminara pero esta última no sabía cómo ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Tres semanas después…<p>

Caspian y Susan habían reiniciado su romance, al final todo quedo solucionado con los padres de este aceptando su nuevo compromiso mientras Lilia odiaba a su compañera por quitarle a su novio pero eso no importaba ya que en unos día se irían a pasar un fin de semana para ellos dos solos.

Edmund se sentía el héroe de la historia de amor de su hermana por lo que Priscila estaba orgullosa de él, Peter estaba de viaje de estudios por dos semanas y Liliandil se sentía algo sola aun estando su amiga Alena, por lo que Helen la visitaba y cuidar un momento a su nieta, Rilian volvía a sonreír porque su padre había vuelto y su nueva novia era maravillosa por lo que comenzaba a subir sus notas en la escuela y ser un joven responsable de nuevo mientras Lucy rompió su relación con el joven que andaba porque se frustraba cada vez que veía a su ex novio como llevaba la relación con su nueva novia.

Ese día en casa de los Pevensie solo se encontraban Lucy y su madre ya que Edmund estaba con Priscila.

-Lucy voy a casa de Liliandil –decía su madre tomando su bolso.

Lucy levanto la mirada ya que estaba acostada en el sillón leyendo un libro pensó que se quedaría sola por lo que le pregunto a su madre -¿Puedo acompañarte? Hace tiempo que no veo a la pequeña Eleni

-Claro hija puedes venir –decía sonriente Helen

Las dos salieron de la casa para en unos minutos llegar con Liliandil y Alena quienes estaban platicando de sus tardes en Narnia y que esta ultima extrañaba a su esposo, Helen rápidamente se unió a la plática por lo que Lucy se empezó a aburrir hasta que Rilian salió de su habitación con su novia Kathy riendo para despedirla.

-Lucy ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? –saludo Kathy a su compañera

-Bien acompaño a mi mamá y visito a mi sobrina –respondía fríamente Lucy

-Que bueno, nos vemos –caminando a la puerta –adiós amor –decía cariñosa a Rilian

Al pasar Rilian de regreso Liliandil le hablo –Hijo porque no le dices a Lucy que te explique lo que no entendiste de matemáticas no dices que ella es muy buena con los números –mirando a Lucy

-Lucy me puedes explicar por favor es algo fácil pero no lo entiendo –decía Rilian desviando la mirada

Lucy accedió siguiéndolo a su habitación que estaba al fondo del pequeño pasillo, era pequeña una cama individual, tenía un escritorio desordenado con libros y papeles, un ropero donde tenía unas fotografías de él con su hermana y su madre otras recientes con su padre y amigos, en el buro tenía una lámpara, era tan sencillo que no se perdería jamás había entrado.

-Discúlpame por el desorden –decía Rilian retirando unas prendas de ropa de la silla para que se sentara

-No te preocupes estoy bien así –respondía Lucy quien se sentaba en la cama

-Bueno de todos modos ya me conoces –suspirando –empezamos –decía Rilian desesperado

-Estás seguro que quieres que te explique porque no le dices mejor a tu novia es mejor que yo en esa materia –decía Lucy al ver la actitud de Rilian

-¿Estas celosa? Porque hasta donde sé tienes novio un tal Herman –decía fríamente Rilian

-Para tu información no estoy celosa y para que te enteres de las ultimas noticias ya no tengo novio… termine con él –decía desafiante Lucy

-Pues demuestras lo contrario pero eso no importa en este momento –decía burlesco Rilian

-¡Eres un patán!, sabes que mejor me voy –decía enojada Lucy caminando hasta la puerta

-Así que soy un patán eso no lo decías unos meses atrás cuando según tú me amabas –decía Rilian poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

Lucy al escuchar aquello se regreso propinándole una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Escúchame Rilian yo te amaba y te amo pero eso nunca lo has entendido porque lo único que te importa eres tú, no vez como me ahogo cada vez que te veo con tu "novia", si estoy celosa pero eso nunca lo veras porque ahora solo vez a Kathy –decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Lucy

-Tú fuiste la que terminaste esta relación, recuerdas "necesitamos este tiempo para repensar las cosas" –decía Rilian mirándola enojado –querías que me alejara porque ya no me soportabas mis estados de humor, querías que te dejara en paz deseo concedido porque encontré a alguien que me entiende y que me apoyo cuando lo necesite mientras tú liberabas tus hormonas.

-Como querías que te apoyara si lo único que hacías era ignorarme y reclamarme todo lo que pasaba entre tus padres y mis hermanos como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa, no es justo que me digas que nunca te apoye, que nunca estaba cuando tenias un humor que nadie de soportaba, estuve más que "tu noviecita" pero me canse –decía desesperada Lucy

-Entonces que reclamas, lo único que te voy a decir es que no voy a dejar a una joven extraordinaria por ti, lo siento es demasiado tarde para los dos, tú me dices que te sientes mal piensa un minuto ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me entere de que tenias novio? Que no habían pasado ni una semana de haber terminado cuando ya estabas con otro, a mi no me vengas con que yo tuve toda la culpa porque si me amaras como dices no hubieras ido corriendo a los brazos de otro rápidamente –decía Rilian reteniendo las lágrimas

Lucy ya no dijo nada tan solo salió de la habitación paso a un lado de donde se encontraba su madre sin hacerle caso salió de la casa, el camino se hizo eterno, abrió la puerta de su casa dando un portazo llego hasta la pequeña habitación de huéspedes.

**Vuelvo a recordar sentada en el mismo lugar**

**Donde la historita comenzó, bajo la sombra del viejo reloj**

**Casi son las 6 cuando ya empieza a atardecer**

**Ciento una lágrima llegar, al darme cuenta que tu ya no estás**

**No puedo entender, si lo eras todo para mí**

**En qué momento se me ocurrió la gran idea de dejarte ir.**

Estaba dentro de aquella habitación sentada en la cama donde todo había comenzado, no comprendía que había pasado, donde su relación se había roto, recordaba aquel momento del primer beso por un accidente sin saber quién era él.

Se sentía sola porque lo había dejado ir, porque había bajado las fuerzas, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, una tras otra, tomo la almohada tratando de encontrar el aroma de Rilian pero no lo logro, era como si se hubiera desaparecido, ¿de verdad ella había tenido la culpa?

**Arrepentida, estoy perdida en el dolor**

**Sin salida, a la deriva de tu amor**

**Arrepentida, quiero decirte que me equivoqué**

**Que puedo hacer, perdóname**

**No sabes cuánto duele**

Tenía la herida en su corazón, aquellas palabras habían dolido demasiado, estaba arrepentida pero no podía hacer nada, quería decirle que se equivoco que esta vez sería mejor, que estaba dispuesta a todo pero su mente jugaba con ella.

Necesitaba a Rilian y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde no podía quitárselo a su compañera Kathy se veían felices los dos era como si estuvieran conectados.

-Perdóname Rilian, te amo –decía entre sollozos

**En mi soledad me ahoga tanta libertad**

**Y entre memorias del ayer, veo mis alas rotas al caer**

**No puedo entender, si lo eras todo para mí**

**En qué momento se me ocurrió la gran idea de dejarte ir.**

Cual fue el motivo no lo sabía era lo que se arrepentía, era como si todo hubiera tomado sentido, el momento en que le dijo que lo olvidaría, que tomara su camino, todo era tan confuso y vacio no lo entendía.

Estaba tan sola abrazada de una almohada, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de impotencia, pero aquella vez era imposible seguir pero los celos eran tan fuertes y amargos que necesitaba de nuevo a su príncipe.

**Arrepentida, estoy perdida en el dolor**

**Sin salida, a la deriva de tu amor**

**Arrepentida, quiero decirte que me equivoqué**

**Que puedo hacer, perdóname**

**No sabes cuánto duele**

**Sé que soy esclava de un grave error**

**Hoy quiero dar marcha atrás, quiero ganarme tu fe**

**Y entregarme mi ser, te amo**

¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntaba pero era demasiado tarde, no sabía donde había quedado la reina valiente y sencilla, se había rendido rápidamente, quería que se abriera una brecha en el tiempo para viajar y cambiar el pasado pero en este mundo era imposible.

**Arrepentida, estoy perdida en el dolor**

**Sin salida, a la deriva de tu amor**

**Arrepentida (estoy perdida en el dolor, sin salida)**

**A la deriva de tu amor (arrepentida)**

**Quiero decirte que me equivoqué**

**Que puedo hacer perdóname**

**No sabes cuánto duele**

**Ah ah ah ah te amo**

Estaba casi quedando dormida con una tristeza invadiendo su vida, se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida, a su primer amor. De repente escucho que alguien abrió la puerta, supuso que era su madre no le importo ya que lo único que quería era dormirse para olvidar un momento aquel dolor.

-¿Lucy estas bien? –escucho que pregunto su hermana mayor

Lucy abrió los ojos y observo que su hermana estaba parada en la puerta con cara de preocupación, sin importarle volvió a su posición.

-¿Qué tienes? Me estas preocupando –decía Susan acercándose a su hermana

-Rilian tiene novia y se ve que la quiere –respondió Lucy en un murmullo.

-Ya entiendo… -decía pensativa acomodándose para recostarse junto con su hermana

Lucy soltó la almohada y se acomodo en pecho de su hermana y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué duele tanto? –decía Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas

-No sé, pero lo que si te puedo decir que Rilian te sigue amando pero su orgullo es muy grande –decía Susan

Lucy tan solo escuchaba a su hermana lo siguiente que hizo fue quedarse dormida junto a ella y soñar que su amor volvía renacer.

* * *

><p>despues de mucho mucho<p>

aqui les dejo este cap

a ver que les parece nos vemos

bye...


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Ya se abran dado cuenta que está pasando en Londres.

Esta ocasión les voy a dejar un link para que lo escuchen mientras leen el final es en youtube con terminación .com/watch?v=Z1ZA6eoraxk&feature=related yo les pondré a partir de donde la pongan.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

**ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE Y AHORA ES MUY TARDE **

_**(Londres)**_

Habían pasado cinco meses después de que Lucy se diera cuenta de la cruda verdad, Rilian se había enamorado de nuevo de una joven que según él, era perfecta, todavía no acaba de comprender donde había terminado el amor aunque más resignada pero aun así no podía estar en el mismo lugar que aquel joven príncipe, era demasiado incomodo tanto para ella como para él.

Susan se sentía en las nubes porque Caspian la trataba como una reina y al fin le había pedido matrimonio y en unos meses se casaban, era como si después de tanto sufrimiento todo tuviera frutos, al igual que Peter y Liliandil que ya tenían un mes viviendo juntos, mientras Alena y su hija Priscila encontraron otro lugar para vivir ya que la habían ascendido a un puesto para comprar su propia casa, aunque se sentía triste al dejar a su amiga pero sabía que estaba en muy buenas manos.

Los problemas económicos en casa de los Pevensie se habían solucionado porque también a Helen tenía un mejor puesto en el hospital, Edmund se sentía feliz porque ya tenía una habitación para él solo, pero a la vez extrañaba a su hermano para sacarlo de sus casillas ya que con sus hermanas no era lo mismo.

Ese día era domingo, Edmund como siempre se había levantado tarde mientras sus hermanas estaban en la sala jugando con su sobrina y su hermano mayor estaba platicando con su madre y esposa.

-¿De nuevo aquí? –decía refunfuñando Edmund

-Si aunque no te guste hermanito, me tendrás aquí siempre –decía burlesco Peter mientras Edmund solo sonreía de gusto.

-Ya extrañaba con quien pelear –decía Edmund saludando a su hermano

-Lo sé –respondía Peter

-Me comento Rilian que por fin su padre tendrá lo que tanto espero –comentaba Liliandil sonriente

-Si mira –respondía Susan mostrando el anillo

-Como siempre los más jóvenes nos quedamos –decía Edmund mientras jugaba con su sobrina quien empezaba a caminar.

-Lo siento hermanito pero así es la vida –respondía Peter burlesco.

-Pues no tienes que ser el mayor para casarte, no puedo sacarle de la cabeza a mi hijo que deje esa idea con esa niña, Rilian hace todo lo que ella le dice –decía desesperada Liliandil

Lucy al escuchar aquello mejor se levanto de su asiento y se fue a su habitación, se ponía de muy mal humor cuando hablaban de Rilian y Kathy era como si su cabeza fuera a reventar y más con la noticia de que posiblemente se casaran, rápidamente saco su diario y escribió todo lo que sentía, ese libro contenía todo lo que en verdad sentía y hacia.

En eso se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta era su hermana quien muy seria dijo –Cuando yo estaba triste no quería que nadie me hablara y evadía a todos no quiero que te pase lo mismo Lucy.

-Lo siento pero ya paso –decía sínica Lucy

-Tú no puedes decir eso eres… mi hermanita la valiente –decía tristemente Susan

-Pues discúlpame Susan, tú lo dijiste una vez cambie te guste o no, perdí al hombre que amaba porque me canse y eso me paso me canse de ser valiente y sumisa ya no quiero más –decía enojada Lucy

-Ni tú te crees eso, en el interior estas destruida y no quieras decirme lo contrario porque yo lo viví –decía Susan

-¡Y a ti que! Es mi vida no porque tú te cortaste las venas yo también lo tengo que hacer somos muy diferentes Susan y si… me arrepiento de muchas cosas pero nunca de la manera de comportarme –decía furiosa Lucy

-Como quieras solo te digo… sabes que mejor olvídalo –decía Susan retirándose de la habitación

Mientras Lucy salía también enojada, necesitaba aire, respirar no comprendía porque todos le decían cosas, nadie sabía cómo se sentía, solo ella entendía sus emociones, había llegado a una tienda de ropa para distraerse y pensar en otra cosa, de repente escucho una risa muy familiar por lo que volteo y se llevo una sorpresa, Kathy la novia de Rilian estaba con otro joven muy cariñosa por lo que se escondió para pasar desapercibida, su día se había iluminado mágicamente, aquello era una señal por lo que mañana su príncipe sabría la verdad de la "joven perfecta".

* * *

><p>Unas horas después…<p>

Susan estaba en su habitación acabando de arreglarse cuando llego Lucy con una sonrisa que hace mucho no tenia por lo que a la mayor de las Pevensie se le hizo extraño.

-Y ahora no me digas que eres bipolar –decía aun molesta Susan

-No Susan, gracias a nuestra discusión descubrí algo maravilloso –decía Lucy abrazando a su hermana

-No te entiendo –decía extrañada Susan

-¿A quién crees que me encontré con otro joven que no es Rilian y muy cariñosa como si no tuviera novio? –decía sonriente Lucy

-¡No es cierto! Kathy –exclamaba Susan sorprendida mientras Lucy afirmaba

-Por eso estoy feliz, esto es una señal y se lo voy a decir a Rilian mañana saliendo de la escuela –decía Lucy añorando la hora

-¿Y te va a creer? –preguntaba Susan un poco preocupada

-Sí, porque no solo le voy a decir lo voy a llevar donde se quedaron de ver para que vea que no miento –decía animada Lucy

-Entonces espero que tu plan salga a la perfección –mirando a su hermana feliz –lo sé la venganza es dulce pero cuidado con hacerte adicta, bueno te tengo otra sorpresa no te lo quería decir aun pero quiero que seas la primera en saberlo –decía nerviosa Susan

-¿Qué tengo que saber? –preguntaba curiosa Lucy

-En nueve meses tendrás otro sobrino o sobrina no sé –decía Susan sonriendo mientras Lucy estaba en shock ante la noticia.

-¿Estas embarazada? –mirándola fijamente

-¿Por qué dices eso? No te gusta la idea –decía asustada Susan ante la reacción de su hermana

-AHHH! ¡ESTOY FELIZ SERE TÍA DE NUEVO! –gritaba de felicidad Lucy abrazando a su hermana

-Sabía que responderías así –decía Susan

-¿Caspian ya lo sabe? –preguntaba ansiosa Lucy

-No, hoy se lo diré y después al resto de la familia me acabo de dar cuenta es la razón que toda la semana me sintiera extraña –decía nerviosa

-Caspian se pondrá feliz, él es un padre excelente y tú vas a ser la mejor mamá un poco regañona pero la mejor –decía sonriente Lucy

-Después de tanto tiempo todo se acomoda y espero que también a ti todo sea mejor –decía Susan

-Eso espero –decía suspirando Lucy

Después de esto las dos hermanas se abrazaron para más tarde una gran noticia llegara a oídos de todos por lo que ese día termino feliz.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente…<p>

Rilian estaba recargado en un árbol en el parque cerca de la escuela esperando a su novia cuando Lucy paso con sus amigas frente a él, pensando que ella se pasaría sin decirle nada llego mirándolo extraño, aunque lo negara aun la quería pero su orgullo era muy grande para darle otra oportunidad.

-Me mando mi hermano que te diera esto –entregándole una hoja doblada –es la tarea de hoy –decía Lucy mirándolo fijamente

-Gracias –respondía Rilian extrañado

-Mejor me voy antes de que tu novia me vea junto a ti y piense que otra cosa pero como yo ya no siento nada por ti así que adiós –decía Lucy caminado hacia sus amigas.

Rilian estaba extrañando ante aquel comentario por lo que no soporto y le tomo la mano a Lucy para girarla hacia él y dejarla entre el árbol y él para besarla en el cuello para que pusiera nerviosa ya conocía sus debilidades.

-¡Déjame Rilian! –exigía nerviosa Lucy

-Si ya no sientes nada por mi porque estas nerviosa –sin dejarla de besar

-¿Por qué no me besas? Si es lo que quieres –decía desafiante Lucy

Rilian sin decir nada la beso, lleno de pasión y desesperación extrañaba aquellos labios, aquellas caricias, Lucy disfrutaba el beso pero no quería verse desesperada por lo que se separo de él y le pego una cachetada.

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA! –dijo enojado Rilian

-Nada –respondió Lucy

-Me respondiste el beso eso quiere decir que no me has olvidado como aquel día en el rio en Narnia, recuerdas –decía seductor Rilian

-Un secreto que quedara en la tumba, disculpa pero me tengo que ir –respondía seria Lucy empujándolo para abrirse paso.

-Espero y te retractes de eso –decía Rilian siguiendo a Lucy

Lucy ya iba fastidiada de la persecución de Rilian y había olvidado completamente lo que Kathy hacia pero sin querer paso por la calle detrás de la escuela tratando de perder al príncipe pero no lo logro al contrario se topo con la novia de este besando muy apasionada a otro joven.

Rilian llego a un lado de Lucy con la cara desencajada de furia y decepción.

-Ahora entiendo donde está tu castigo –decía furioso por lo que Kathy se quedo con los ojos de plato sin saber cómo actuar.

-Rilian vámonos no vale la pena –decía Lucy tratando de tranquilizar a Rilian pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que antes de que pudiera detenerlo ya estaba sobre el joven.

-Mi amor te lo puedo explicar no te tienes que pelear por mi –decía desesperada Kathy

-¡TU CÁLLATE Y NO ME HABLES ESTO NO ES POR TI! –gritaba furioso mientras esquivaba los golpes ágilmente.

De repente empezaron a llegar unos tipos muy extraños para ayudar a su amigo por lo que Rilian se le complico la pelea, Lucy se puso nerviosa ante lo que pudiera pasar ya que tenía un presentimiento muy malo.

-Tú estarás feliz –decía Kathy poniéndose frente a Lucy

-Sí y no, porque Rilian acabara muy lastimado pero te puedo decir que tú no cuentas para él y hace unos instantes antes de esto me lo demostró de nuevo –decía triunfante Lucy

Kathy al escuchar aquello se lleno de ira y trato de darle una cachetada a su compañera pero esta se la detuvo mirándola fijamente le torció el brazo hasta dejarla en el piso llorando de dolor, mientras Lucy sonreía su victoria.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta cuantos habían llegado a la defensa de su amigo cuando de repente alguien empezó a disparar, trago saliva lentamente, su respiración se dificultaba, su mano estaba en su pecho cuando la quito estaba llena de sangre, se desabrocho el suéter y en su abdomen salía también, de repente la vista se nublo y todo negro se volvió.

Priscila y Edmund caminaban cerca de la escuela cuando escucharon unos disparos por lo que rápidamente fueron a ver qué pasaba ya que la policía llegaba, cuando llegaron había muchos mirones quien estaban asustados, impresionados por lo que ellos se hicieron paso para ver quién era, al llegar al frente fue una de las peores escenas que un hermano mayor puede presenciar, Rilian tenía en los brazos a Lucy quien no respondía ya que su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre.

* * *

><p>Una isla lejana donde el fin del mundo aparece, Lucy Pevensie estaba frente a Aslan llena de preguntas, ¿de nuevo había regresado a su hogar? Era tan confuso aquella situación que tan solo necesitaba respuestas.<p>

-¿Morí? –pregunto Lucy

-Pequeña la vida tiene un principio y un fin, hoy en tu mundo pasaron muchas cosas donde un gran cambio está por venir pero la decisión solo es tuya –decía sabiamente Aslan

-¿Entonces puedo decidir? –preguntaba confundida Lucy

-Si cualquiera de las dos opciones serán sabias pero sabes que una no hay retorno, mi país esta esperándote pero también tu familia, diste lo mejor a tus hermanos, encontraste el amor en un joven maravilloso y algo testarudo, descubriste un mundo que nadie se imagina pero yo no puedo decidir por ti –decía Aslan mirándola tiernamente

-Me gusta estar aquí pero extraño mi casa, me siento libre y quiero estar en tu país me diste la oportunidad de conocer una niña hermosa que es mi sobrina, mis hermanos están con alguien que los ama y los respeta, mi madre me extrañara pero… -quedándose pensativa

-Rilian estará bien, pienso que tu decisión es sabia Reina Lucy –decía tiernamente Aslan

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Apartir de aqui pueden escuchar la canción)<strong>_

Todos estaban en el hospital, Helen abrazaba a su hija mayor quien no dejaba de llorar, Peter y Edmund tan solo se veían preocupados, este último estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que Rilian quien estaba con sus padres ya que no comprendía cómo había pasado, ni siquiera le había importado estar golpeado, lo único que quería era que Lucy se recuperara.

En ese instante salió el doctor quien era amigo de la madre de Lucy pero por su cara tenia malas noticias.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija, Louis? –preguntaba Helen al ver a su amigo

-Tu hija fue muy valiente pero su cuerpo… –todos lo veían en shock –… tenía una hemorragia que no pudimos controlar rápidamente… hicimos lo que pudimos, lo siento Helen –decía tristemente el doctor

Como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, los Pevensie se sentían vacios y sin vida, Caspian se movió rápidamente para detener a Susan quien se sintió débil, Helen abrazaba a Edmund quien no paraba de llorar, Peter tan solo se quedo parado sin saber que hacer por lo que Liliandil lo abrazo sin decir absolutamente nada.

Rilian miraba aquella escena, se miro las manos llenas de sangre y después como si un rayo le hubiera caído, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, unas enfermeras trataron de detenerlo pero fue más fuerte que ellas por lo que lo dejaron pasar para ir por ayuda.

Cuando llego a la camilla donde se encontraba Lucy, su cuerpo aun conservaba la temperatura pero yacía inerte, sin vida, tomo su mano y las lágrimas empezaron a caer llenando rápidamente su cara.

-Te amo, sé que es demasiado tarde para decirlo pero te amo, fui un estúpido, solo veía te traje problemas, porque te fuiste, tu sabes que están difícil para mí, si cuando mi padre no podía conmigo, si te das cuenta que me acabo de morir contigo –decía triste Rilian sin dejar de llorar

-Joven se tiene que ir –decía una enfermera temerosa ante la reacción

-Solo un minuto por favor necesito despedirme –mirándola suplicante –por favor

-Está bien puede hacerlo –dijo la enfermera retirándose de la habitación

-… No puedo dejarte mi amor, aun tengo tu cuerpo pero ya no tendré tu risa, tus consejos, tu amor, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que te hice daño, te perdí pero esta vez es para siempre, te amo mi pequeña reina valiente, como fui tan idiota para no luchar por ti, eras tú quien me cambiaba quien me hacia ser mi verdadero yo –limpiándose las lágrimas –eres la única que me conoce como realmente soy… recuerdas todos los momentos que pasamos, fueron únicos pero quiero decirte que fue contigo con quien descubrí el amor, fuiste la primera que ame y con la primera que hice el amor, aquel rio en Narnia fue nuestro secreto que aun llevo guardado en el corazón… -trago saliva y se acerco lentamente a besarla por última vez justo cuando caían más lágrimas –adiós mi reina.

Rilian por última vez la vio antes de llegar a la puerta, aun no comprendía que había sido el ultimo día el último momento, y se arrepentía haber peleado y discutido cuando no sabía que todo acabaría por un accidente donde el joven que disparo tan solo lo hizo para asustar sin imaginarse que dos balas perdidas llegarían a una joven frente a él.

* * *

><p>Se que este capitulo esta algo raro<p>

y triste a la vez pero ya solo queda uno

y termino esta historia ahora que he tenido

un poco mas de tiempo posiblemente la termine

para la proxima semana

*ESTO ES UNA TRIVIA

¿COMO CREEN QUE TERMINARA LA HISTORIA? ¿TRISTE? ¿FELIZ? ¿CONFUZA?

les dejo de pregunta y pues espero le atinen

ya tengo la mitad del capitulo solo quiero saber si

piensan lo mismo que yo

saludos y gracias por seguirme


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer****:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión y aburrimiento.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** No se si sea el ultimo capitulo espero y les guste lo que pasara y muchas gracias por sus aportes por cierto hice uno nuevo fic llamado Sueños rotos, orgullo y amor de esta misma pareja nos vemos y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20<strong>

**LLEGANDO AL FINAL**

_**(Londres)**_

Rilian caminaba devastado por el pasillo cuando vio que entraba una enfermera a la habitación donde se encontraba Lucy, pero se sorprendió por lo que escucho por lo que rápidamente se regreso para ver que sucedía.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamo la enfermera corriendo hacia donde estaba el doctor y los dos regresaron a la habitación asustados y sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>Susan se sentía demasiado mal aun estaba sin comprender lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana, con todo eso se le había olvidado por completo la noticia que iba a darle a Caspian y al resto de la familia.<p>

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntaba preocupado Caspian

-Como quieres que me sienta mejor, si acabo de enterarme que mi hermana está muerta, entiendes –respondía Susan fríamente ya que se sentía vacía por dentro por lo que Caspian decidió tan solo apoyarla en silencio.

Helen estaba abrazando a Edmund, cuando sus hijos mayores se separaron de sus parejas para llegar a su madre para apoyarse como familia, Caspian y Liliandil tan solo se miraban y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo, cuando de repente llegaba escoltado por unos guardias.

-¡DÉJENME NECESITO VER A MI NOVIA! –gritaba Rilian desesperado tratando de soltarse

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –decía Caspian intrigado por la actuación de su hijo

-Su hijo se coló a una sala donde no se tiene acceso –explicaba un guardia

-Suéltelo yo me encargo –decía seriamente Caspian

Rilian refunfuñando se quedo frente a su padre quien lo miraba preocupado por aquella reacción, Liliandil rápidamente abrazo a su hijo porque sabía que necesitaba apoyo.

-Ya se fueron ahora ¿dime que paso? –preguntaba Caspian

-Tan solo me sacaron de la habitación donde estaba Lucy porque interfería con la sorpresa de los doctores –explicaba Rilian mirando a su padre quien estaba extrañado

-¿De qué sorpresa hablas? –preguntaba Liliandil

-¡Lucy está viva! –decía Rilian dejando a todos sorprendidos por el comentario

-Hijo claro que esta viva dentro de nuestro corazón eso no cabe duda –explicaba Liliandil

-No madre, tu no entiendes… ella está viva… no estoy mintiendo –decía Rilian actuando como un niño que acababa de recibir un regalo.

-Rilian se que este momento no aceptas que Lucy está muerta pero… tienes que aceptar que ella ya no está con nosotros –decía Caspian preocupado por su hijo quien estaba desesperado.

Rilian apenas iba a desmentir a su padre cuando el doctor llego de nuevo con una cara muy diferente, lo cual Helen se levanto de su asiento para ver qué pasaba con su amigo que no podía hablar con facilidad.

-Me lo puedes decir más despacio porque no entendí nada –decía Helen desesperada

-Disculpa, tú hija está viva –tanto Helen como sus hijos se quedaron en sin palabras –es la misma reacción que yo tuve pero la única explicación es que cayó en un estado de coma saliendo rápidamente y lo único que te puedo decir es que puedes pasar a verla –explicaba el doctor

-No me estas mintiendo –decía en shock la señora Pevensie

-Nunca jugaría con esto puedes pasar a ver a tu hija y tan solo te puedo decir que se mejorara, está débil pero en unas semanas rápidamente podrá irse de aquí –decía sonriente el doctor.

Sin esperarlo Helen y sus hijos llegaron hasta la habitación que se les indico aun sabiendo que estaba viva se entristecieron al ver a Lucy en una cama conectada a tubos donde podía respirar.

Susan se adelanto a su hermanos para tomar la silla y sentarse cerca de la cama, Lucy estaba despierta cuando la miro, tan solo sonrió, sus ojos estaban tristes, su hermana mayor no dejaba de llorar.

-Su… san… no… llores –pronuncio Lucy lentamente

-No te esfuerces, lloro porque estas viva por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto, sentir que te perdí un momento fue horrible, no soy tan valiente como tu –decía sollozando Susan

-Es verdad lo que dice Susan, sentir que te perdimos era como no existir, te amo hermanita –decía Edmund

-Te amo hija –decía su madre dando un beso en la frente

-Yo… también… los amo –decía Lucy y una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas

Peter tan solo observaba porque no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía en aquel momento ya que era una felicidad que lo embargaba porque su pequeña hermana estaba viva.

-Ahora descansa pequeña –decía Susan limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo… esta… mi sobrino? –pregunto Lucy a su hermana para lo cual todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Bien, creo que está creciendo y se puso triste por la noticia –respondió Susan

-Déjame pensar, ¿Susan estas embarazada? –pregunto Peter sorprendido

-Sí, iba decirlo hoy en la cena pero paso todo esto y pues… -mirando a Caspian que también la miraba extraño -¿Qué piensan?

-Voy a ser papá de nuevo –comento Caspian sorprendido

-Si mi amor, Rilian tendrás otro hermanito o mejor dicho medio hermano –decía Susan ante todos

Todos quedaron viéndola mientras Lucy sonreía de todo lo que pasa.

-Felicidades hija no te puedo decir otra cosa aunque me sorprende mucho de ti, se que Caspian es un hombre maravilloso y un padre excelente pero sobre todo sé cuánto te ama –decía Helen abrazando a su hija

-Te amo Susan y estoy feliz –decía Caspian besando a su novia

Mientras todos estaban felicitando a Susan, Rilian aprovecho para decirle a Lucy cuanto la amaba y cuanto se arrepentía.

-Yo… también te… amo –decía Lucy adelantándose a Rilian

Rilian entendió el mensaje y tan solo la beso lentamente en los labios, sellando de nuevo su amor, un beso esperado por los dos después de mucho tiempo y ahora sabían que seria diferente.

-Creo que hoy comprendí que un corazón tiene un enemigo y es tu mismo, te amo –dijo sonriente Rilian

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

14 años después…

Un niño de ojos azules, de unos seis años llego a una habitación donde solo tenía un ropero, pensó que era el mejor sitio para esconderse en una casa tan grande jamás sus primos lo encontrarían, sintió una brisa que salía del ropero por lo que la curiosidad le gano y lo abrió pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Jonathan ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto su madre sorprendida

-Me estoy escondiendo –decía el niño decepcionado de su descubrimiento

-Lo sé pero ya está la comida, tus primos ya fueron descubiertos ve por favor a prepararte para comer y de paso ve con tu padre –ordeno su madre

El niño refunfuñando salió de aquella habitación dejando sola a una reina quien al observar a su hijo recordó a una pequeña niña hace muchos años cuando en un juego de escondidas con sus hermanos descubrió un mundo maravilloso que cambio su vida, camino hacia aquel viejo ropero y lo toco lentamente, aun conservaba la textura que recordaba.

-Recordando viejos tiempos Lu –dijo un recién llegado Edmund asustando a su hermana

-Es extraño, encontré a mi hijo queriendo esconderse aquí en el ropero –decía sonriente Lucy

-La historia se repite –dijo suspirando Edmund

-Solo un león de gran pelaje sabe –dijo Lucy

De repente se volvió a abrir la puerta eran sus dos hermanos mayores quienes al ver en donde se encontraban después de muchos años sonrieron a la idea de que el profesor les dejo la casa a los cuatro porque sabía que ellos darían un buen uso.

-Sin este ropero no hubiéramos conocido nuestro hogar –dijo Peter admirando aquel objeto.

-Tienes razón pero siempre será –respondió Edmund

Sin decir más llegaron hasta el comedor donde ya los esperaban sus parejas e hijos quienes al verlos rápidamente se alegraron.

-Papi dile a mami que cuente de nuevo la historia de los cuatro reyes –decía un pequeño niño a su padre

-Siiiii –gritaron los otros tres niños al escuchar a su primo

-Por favor tía –suplicaba el hijo de Susan

-Está bien –mirando a sus hermanos –creo que la cena esperara… Había una vez cuatro hermanos… -empezaba Lucy sentándose en un sillón para que su hijo y sus tres sobrinos escucharan la historia que tanto les gustaba.

Rilian solo sonreía al ver a su esposa feliz junto con su padre que por fin encontró su amor perdido con Susan, Liliandil todos los día amaba a su esposo un autentico Rey y Edmund era muy feliz con Priscila quien Alena al final entendió pero siempre extraño a su esposo quien quedo en Narnia pero lo que ellos no sabían era que los niños que eran sus hijos estaban a punto de vivir una gran aventura.

* * *

><p>Finalizando el primero<p>

a lo mejor algun día lo vuelvo

a reacer no se pero ahora les dejo este

nuevo...

gracias..


End file.
